LA PROMESA
by temari-vc
Summary: la vida tiene una infinidad de caminos que puedes elegir, verdades mentiras secretos amigos enemigos un sueño una realidad simplemente Shikatema
1. Chapter 1

La promesa

Capi 1

Ese día no era el mas agradable para una kunoichi, era una lluviosa tarde de invierno, caminaba con rumbo fijo por las calles de konoha, pudo haber regresado a su aldea, pero se resistió a la idea, su hermano se lo pidió infinidad de veces, pero no quiso, no quería estar en la arena cuando el llegara, a pesar de que hace ya mucho que su nombre estaba en el memorial de los D.E.M.

Los amigos de el se reunirían en aquel memorial, hace ya un año que su nombre fue inscrito en el, pero ella no iría, nunca fue, caminaba solitaria por las calles, como habitualmente lo hacia, con la única persona con la que conversaba de vez en cuando era con Naruto, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba, subida en un árbol a la entrada de konoha, esperando que el llegara, se lo había prometido cuando se fue, le prometió que volvería, y por eso ella no fue hace un año cuando el nombre de su esposo fue inscrito en el memorial, por eso no iría hoy, iría a donde iba siempre que no tenia nada que hacer, a aquel árbol, a esperar que el llegara, iría a mirar a todas las personas que llegaban a la aldea, iría a esperar que su cara apareciera entre las personas que llegaban a konoha, el día paso la lluvia se incremento, ella no se movió, el no llego.

Luego de tanto tiempo, Temari se había quedado sola, todos habían seguido su vida, era lo mas normal, pero ella no, se quedo congelada en las palabras que le dijo en el portón aquel día, cuando se fue, ella tenia un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa misión, no quería que fuera, pero la vida de un ninja es así, "no te preocupes mas… eres muy problemática… te prometo que volveré" le dijo se despidió con un suave beso y se alejo

Minutos antes que el gran portón de la villa se cerrara, ella como siempre bajo y se encamino a su departamento como cada día hacia, estilando hasta los huesos por la fuerte lluvia que a esa hora se hacia caer, entro a su departamento, tomo una foto, en sus manos, una foto donde salían, los dos, se dejo caer al suelo, con las foto entre sus manos, en ese lugar se quedo, paso la noche, sentada en el suelo, con aquella foto entre sus brazos, el se lo prometió, el vendría, ella lo sabia, pero se hacia cada día mas difícil.

Al día siguiente, con un frío que calaba los huesos, ella volvió al portón, torpemente subió el árbol y se sentó, en la misma rama de siempre, mirando el horizonte, los guardias estaban acostumbrados a su rostro cada día, un grupo de ninfas de esa villa salió por el portón, aquel día no tenían misión y decidieron salir a entrenar, miraron el árbol, y luego salieron, por la tarde al llegar se percataron que la chica como siempre seguía en su lugar de vigilancia, no prestaron atención, ella ya era parte del paisaje, como era habitual ella bajo de aquel árbol minutos antes que el portón se cerrara, caminaba torpemente, con la vista media nublada abrió la puerta de su departamento y a medias la cerro

Temprano por la mañana, los guardias se percataron de la ausencia de la chica en el portón, pero no prestaron atención, "tal ves ya se aburrió de esperar" pensaron y el día siguió, eran medio día cuando el mismo grupo de ninjas del día anterior salio miro el árbol y no la vio, que abra pasado pensó uno de ellos, pero no se devolvió, ese día llegaron mas temprano de lo habitual, miraron el árbol, y la chica estaba sentada hay, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, uno de los jóvenes se acerco a los guardias y le pregunto.

"A que hora llego"

"Como media hora después que se fueron" respondió Kiba que permanecía junto a Ino en la guardia.

Naruto giro para mirarla, noto un pequeño bamboleo en la chica.

"Kakashi…" alcanzo a gritar al notar que Temari se desplomaba del árbol.

Este fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener su caída del árbol

Lentamente Temari abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor tratando de reconocer aquel lugar donde se encontraba, no era su departamento, no había nadie hay, noto que era tarde al mirar por la ventana y ver la luna que iluminaba su cuarto.

¿Como y cuando llego a ese lugar?, no lo recodaba, se sintió un poco mareada y se tiro en la suave almohada, unos cuantos minutos pasaron y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. La cara que apareció le era muy familiar.

"¿Kankuro?" Pregunto con un hilo de voz

"Hola, ya me tenias muy preocupado, como te sientes" pregunto sentándose, al lado de su hermana

Muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la mente, pero no pudo hacer ninguna, cuando su hermano acerco su mano a su rostro, con una mirada de mucha preocupación, sus ojos se inundaron, sus puños arrugaron las sabanas, miro por la ventana, y luego dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Cuando llegaste"

"Esta mañana" le respondió, luego la abrazo y le dijo "Gaara quiere que regreses a la arena conmigo apenas te recuperes"

Ella negó con la cabeza, para luego decir "estoy cansada", se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

Los días pasaron, ella se recupero y el día de su alta una gran discusión se escucho en el cuarto donde ella estaba lista para retirarse del hospital, discusión que no paso desapercibida para nadie en ese lugar, ni siquiera para la Hokage que permanecía parada en la muralla afuera de esa habitación.

"No me pienso ir, kankuro y eso es todo" dijo Temari

"Y que vas a hacer aquí, estas sola, Shikamaru no volverá, y eso tienes que asumirlo" grito su hermano, ya muy disgustado

"Tu que sabes, el va a volver, me lo prometió, no me iré, no puedes obligarme" dijo azotando la puerta, dejando a su hermano mas triste que disgustado, en aquella habitación.

La chica se encamino al portón, principal de la aldea, se subió, al árbol de siempre, en la misma rama y hay espero, espero lo que todos daban por hecho que jamás ocurriría, espero el regreso de Nara Shikamaru. Mirando al horizonte, buscando su rostro todas las visitas que llegaban a la villa.

Desde lejos su hermano la miraba, tratando de pensar como podía hacerla entender, el quería llevarla consigo a su hogar en la villa de la arena, "pero es tan necia" pensó, el no quería verla, no le gustaba verla así, sola… esperando lo imposible.

Un grupo especial de anbu lo había buscado, lo único que consiguieron fue descubrir que su misión fue lograda con éxito y nada mas, ni un rastro, ni una palabra, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

"Tienes que llevártela" escucho decir a sus espaldas "le hace muy mal estar aquí", termino de decir la voz

"Lo se… Hokage sama" dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, "pero no se como"

"Mandare un grupo a investigar lo sucedido, espero que con el fin de esa investigación ella pueda por fin rehacer su vida… tu vete, dile a tu hermano, yo les avisare cuando pueden venir a búscala".

Al día siguiente kankuro se marcho, no antes de darle un gran abraso a su hermana y hacerle prometer que se cuidaría.

Una hora mas tarde de la partida de kankuro un grupo de ninjas salía de misión, el grupo era conocido para Temari, muchas veces compartieron en su casa, junto a su esposo, pero luego de su desaparición, todos ellos fueron perdiéndose, todos menos uno, el amigo de su hermano, que siempre que tenia un poco de tiempo lo pasaba con ella, ella entendía que lo hacia por cariño a su hermano, pero no era solo por eso, también lo hacia por que en el tiempo en que combatió con ella le había tomado mucho cariño.

En aquel grupo iban Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Chouji Sakura, y Naruto. Este último miro el árbol luego pego un gran grito

"Ey Temari… ve por tu abanico… nos vamos de misión"

Ella lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al mirar a su lado, su seño se frunció, dejando ver el disgusto que le provocaba algunos de los integrantes de la misión.

Solo unos minutos le costo arreglarse, minutos en los cuales, el grupo aprovecho de reprender a Naruto por haber convidado a Temari a aquella misión, pero el no les presto atención, solo se apoyo en el tronco del árbol con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados dijo

"Nadie los obliga, el que no quiera ir se devuelve… yo encabezo la misión… yo arme el equipo… si no quieren ir… pues voy solo con ella"

Las palabras firmes de Naruto, y la llegada de Temari hicieron que el grupo guardara silencio, un silencio que Temari entendió que se debía a ella, pero no le importo, ya hace mucho le había dejado de importar. Naruto se adelanto con ella explicándole los detalles de la misión, a cada palabra de Naruto, Temari inclinaba mas la cabeza, en su interior entendió que esta seria la definitiva, ahora o lo encontraba o tendría que asumir que el había muerto, el solo hecho de pensar en eso hizo que una lagrimas se asomaran, pero se negó a llorar, no le daría ese placer a cierta persona que la miraba de reojo.

El lugar donde Shikamaru realizo su última misión, quedaba a tres días de konoha, el camino se hizo muy pesado, tanto por las características de ella, como por ciertas personas que no le gustaban a Temari y viceversa, pero al fin llegaron, era un pequeño poblado de agricultores, que por suerte para el grupo, recordaba muy bien al joven ninja a pesar del tiempo, por las pocas visitas que al lugar llegaban,

Luego de hablar con el líder de aquel poblado, le pido a un niño de no más de 10 años, encaminar al grupo hacía donde se fue Shikamaru, aquel niño fue el ultimo en verlo y lo recordaba muy bien, ya que el salvo a su madre de un grupo de bandidos.

Luego de llegar a un sendero el niño le dijo:

"Dijo que tenia mucha prisa, salto a aquel árbol, luego a ese y lo perdí de vista" dijo señalando a los árboles. Luego se devolvió a su pueblo.

Temari salto al árbol donde el niño le indico, luego al otro parando en seco, sintió un delicado aroma que traía el viento, era olor a jazmín, ella recordó que el siempre le decía que ese era su aroma, sus instintos la hicieron encaminar sus pasos hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel olor, seguida por el grupo que la miraban con recelo.

A unos diez minutos del lugar encontraron un pequeño prado, con hermosos jazmines, atípicos para la estación, pero el clima en ese lugar era distinto al de konoha, estaba rodeado del bosque, y a un lado un enorme precipicio.

Ella miro por todos lados, en mando de la misión de pronto había cambiado, el grupo lo sintió, pero sabían que si alguien podía averiguar que había pasado era ella.

Temari no sabia que buscaba miro a su lado y al ver a Neji y Hinata, decidió pedirles el favor:

"Revisen con su byakugan el lugar" le dijo sin mas explicaciones

Ambos comenzaron a analizar todo el lugar, hasta que Neji encontró algo que se encontraba entremedio de las hierbas en aquel prado, llamando al grupo encontraron un kunai enterrado en el pasto.

Temari lo miro luego analizó el trayecto mirando fijo a uno de los árboles, se inclino para toma el kunai y pronto entendió, "el se inclino" pensó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero no sabia, no podía entender para donde se fue, luego mirando el arma en su mano se dio cuenta que tenia restos de sangre seca, miro a Kiba y le pregunto.

"Después de tanto tiempo, ¿puedes sentir olor a sangre?" Dijo extendiendo su mano para pasarle aquella arma

"Lo intentare" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste, el conocía ese aroma, ella lo noto pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto

El y Akamaru analizaron todo aquel lugar, luego de unos 15 minutos interminables para la chica el la miro y dijo

"Ese olor esta en varias parte de este prado" dijo y comenzó a señalar los lugares en donde sintió ese aroma, "pero terminan aquí" dijo señalando un árbol.

Ella se acerco al lugar donde estaba el joven, poso su mano en aquel árbol, luego dijo en un susurro "ahora que genio, que hiciste", se giro tratando de encontrar la solución. Cerró los ojos tratando de trasportarse a ese tiempo.

Abrió brusco los ojos, comenzó a revisar todo aquel árbol, todos la miraban tratando de descubrir que era lo que buscaba y supieron que lo encontró, cuando su rostro se puso pálido, en su mano sostenía un pequeño collar con el símbolo de la arena en el, y una pequeña letra "t" grabado.

Lo sostuvo con fuerza para luego colgarlo en su cuello, al lado de uno con el símbolo del clan Nara, con una letra "s" que hace años tenía puesto.

Sin levantarse del lugar, ni mirar a nadie les dijo, "Hay que revisar este lugar"

Sin decir nada Hinata Neji y Kiba comenzaron a revisar el lugar, lo habían entendido sin necesidad de mas instrucciones, Naruto permaneció al lado de Temari, ella no se movió del lugar donde encontró aquel collar, al poco rato se escucho la voz de Hinata decir había encantado algo, seguida de Kiba y Neji, Temari cerro fuerte los ojos, se negó a levantarse, no quería ver, en el fondo de su corazón ya sabia para donde se encaminaban las huellas.

"Los cigarros a 2 metros, el encendedor a 5 metros y el anillo al lado del barranco" dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos, abrazándose, mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas. Se levanto sin mirar a nadie tomo la cajetilla de cigarros que permanecía semidestruida a los pies de Hinata, luego el encendedor que custodiaba Kiba y finalmente al lado de una roca el anillo con un gradado en su interior, que colgó con cuidado en el collar que antes habían encontrado, miro hacia el barranco en el fondo un fuerte torrente de agua, las lagrimas de la chica se dejaban caer sobre su rostro, "198" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Mientras miraba el gran río a sus pies.

"Naruto puedes traer la chaqueta que esta en aquel árbol" dijo Temari luego de un rato en silencio.

Muy rápido el joven trajo la chaqueta que permanecía sujeta en una rama, y trato de pasársela pero ella no quiso recibirla, en ves de eso Temari le entrego a Naruto los cigarros y el encendedor y le dijo.

"llévaselo al Hokage"

"Será mejor que nos vallamos" se escucho por primera vez la vos una de las dos personas que no quería escuchar en ese momento, era la de Ino Yamanaka.

Sin voltear a verla pero con mucha rabia en su vos se escucho a Temari

"¡ahora puedes estar contenta, verdad maldita!... Vete de aquí, no quiero verte jamás en este lugar, ni a ti ni al idiota de Chouji, hagan lo que quieran en la villa, lleven flores a su tumba si quieren, pero si los veo en este lugar los mato"

Los presentes no entendían bien lo que quería decir la chica, pero sabían de sobra que ella siempre los responsabilizo por lo sucedido, no sabían por que, ella nunca lo dijo, pero era un secreto a voces en la villa.

"Hago lo que quiero, y tú no me lo impedirás" dijo soberbia Ino, mientras Chouji se retiraba.

Nadie supo como, pero con una velocidad impresionante, Temari saco un kunai y lo lanzo con tal precisión que logro rozar la mejilla de Ino haciéndola sangrar.

"Agrádesele a Shikamaru, el siempre te considero su mejor amiga, no se por que, pero solo eso te salvo hoy, pero te salvara mañana"

La impresión de lo ocurrido provoco un tenso silencio en el lugar, los ojos de odio de Temari podían congelar el aire, Sakura prefirió sacar a su amiga del lugar, seguida de los demás, Naruto se quedo atrás miro a Temari, trato de hablarle pero esta le dijo.

"Solo vete, yo me iré a la arena, no te preocupes"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Eso era mentira, ella no se iría, menos ahora, pero el resto lo haría sola, Naruto lo sabia, pero decidió, que seria mejor dejarla sola y se retiro.

Ella miro el barranco susurraba "199" mientras miraba un lugar por donde bajar.

"Maldito vago, donde te metiste" decía por lo bajo mientras caminaba siguiendo el curso del río, el día paso mientras el barranco se iba terminando, "Tal ves lo pase por alto" dijo pensando en voz alta, "Maldición donde esta" 5 horas llevaba caminado y a cada paso mas maldiciones hacia, en un arrebato de desesperación saco su abanico "kiri kiri mai" destruyendo gran parte del bosque a su alrededor, luego dejo caer el abanico, se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar arrodillada en el piso.

"Tal ves todos tenían razón, tal vez el realmente murió", la sola idea la hizo estremecer, pero sacudió su cabeza, se levanto puso su abanico en su espalda y se dispuso a proseguir, pero fue detenida por una voz que ella conocía.

"Deberías acampar ya es tarde"

"¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar en camino a Konoha?" Respondió dando la vuelta

"Tu deberías estar en camino a la Arena… estamos a mano… bien creo que la expedición termino por el día de hoy, acampemos aquí, podemos aprovechar la leña que dejaste para hacer una buena fogata, Hinata, tu y Temari preparen el campamento mientras Kiba y yo vamos por leña"

La chica esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras junto a Hinata preparaban el campamento, la calidez de la kunoichi que la acompañaba la hacia sentirse tranquila, a pesar de no conocerla bien.

De ese grupo al único que realmente conocía era a Naruto, con Hinata y Kiba había sido muy poco lo que compartió pero de alguna forma la hacían sentirse bien.

La noche no tardo en hacerse sentir y junto a ellas muchas estrellas llenaron el cielo, Temari trato infructuosamente de concentrarse en la amena conversación que tenían sus tres compañeros.

"Un Ramen por tus pensamientos" dijo el joven rubio a su lado, mientras le daba un sorbo a su tazón, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

"Ya ni se que diablos es lo que busco" dijo Temari mientras miraba fijo el suelo, para luego proseguir "Tal vez tienen razón… tal vez soy yo la que se equivoco…" dijo muy cabizbaja.

"Cuantos movimientos llevas contados Temari san" le pregunto Hinata

Temari la miro, realmente ellos sabían lo que estaba buscando, "199, hasta el barranco, todavía me falta la banda ese es el ultimo… el movimiento 200"

Kiba miro a la chica con una leve sonrisa y le dijo "vaya los rumores eran ciertos, Shikamaru si puede llegar a predecir hasta 200 movimientos, creía que era una exageración, pero aun tengo una duda, que tiene que ver Ino y Chouji, según tu, en la desaparición de Shikamaru".

Temari respiro hondo, no era un tema grato para ella de tocar, no tenia que decirlo todo, solo lo necesario para que el grupo la entendieran, solo eso…

"Ino siempre considero de su propiedad a Chouji y a Shikamaru, le gustaba tener el control sobre todo, para ellos era mejor dejarlo así…" Temari tomo aire, tenia que organizar las ideas en su mente para que sus acompañantes la entendieran

"Ella se sintió invadida cuando comenzamos a hacernos amigos, cuando me vine a vivir con el, sin que ella supiera la razón, comenzó a presionar a Shikamaru para que le dijese detalles, pero el nunca le dijo nada, siempre le cortaba la conversación o terminaba discutiendo con ella" Temari llevo su vista a las estrellas para poder entrar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, luego dirigió su vista al fuego y prosiguió.

"Al saber que no conseguiría nada de esa forma, salio con que estaba enamorada de el, que yo era una cualquiera que me vine por que estaba embarazada, que en la Arena se rumoreaba de la puta hermana del Kazekage y muchas otras tonteras, yo trataba que Shika no discutiera con ella, al final era del mismo equipo y tenían que trabajar juntos, todo empeoro cuando Chouji comenzó a darle la razón a ella".

En ese momento Temari se paro, en su mente visualizo la razón del enojo de Shikamaru en aquel entrenamiento, del por que termino todo en un gran desastre, los motivos reales no los podía decir, era la misma por la cual se fue de la arena y por la cual se estremecía solo con pensar en volver, ese no lo pensaba decir, solo una persona en este mundo lo sabia y ella lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo.

"Días antes de su partida todo estallo en un entrenamiento, hace varias semanas que las relaciones entre ellos no estaban nada bien yo había acompañado, como siempre, a Shikamaru, Ino comenzó una gran discusión, Chouji se metió a defender a Ino, yo trate de detener a Shikamaru que estaba muy enojado, pero no pude, todo termino en una gran pelea con Chouji y finalmente el en el hospital, hay dijeron que fue producto del entrenamiento, pero no era cierto… mierda… ella siempre manejo todo a su antojo… cuando Shikamaru ya no le hacia caso… aprovecho la atracción que Chouji sentía por ella para manipular a Shika… pero solo consiguió quebrar su amistad". Dijo con rabia, tomando un sorbo de café que tenia en su mano

"Por eso no pudo ir a la misión con ellos dos, cuando se fueron Ino volvió al rato diciendo que Shikamaru la mando de vuelta, pero eso era mentira, ustedes lo conocen… el nunca habría ido solo a una misión rango A, la verdad es que deben haber vuelto a discutir y en un arrebato ella se devolvió y lo dejo solo… en una misión rango A… lo dejo solo…"

"Si nos estamos sincerando, entonces tengo que decir que una cosa de las que Ino dijo era cierta, tu estabas embarazada cuando llegaste a Konoha con Shikamaru, mi olfato es infalible en eso" dijo Kiba muy serio.

Temari bacilo un poco, sus manos se tornaron sudorosas, temblaba sin parar, pero trato de controlarlo, tenia que contestar o si no quedaría como mentirosa y su oportunidad de encontrar a Shikamaru se podía desvanecer, el nerviosismo de ella no paso desapercibido para los presentes, pero no dijeron nada, ella miro el suelo para no encontrarse con los ojos de los presentes y respondió mientras acariciaba suavemente sus muñecas, recordando dolorosos pasos, que pensaba haberlos superado.

"Si lo estaba… Shikamaru lo sabia… se comporto como todo un caballero… pero lo perdí, a los tres meses… con permiso me retiro, estoy cansada" dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras se paraba y se fue a su improvisada cama.

La mañana llego muy rápido, y el grupo se apresuro a seguir su camino, Temari evitaba la mirada de sus compañeros, no porque ellos la juzgaran, si no por que no quería, encontrar en sus ojos recuerdos que la atormentaban.

"Ahí, hay algo" dijo Hinata quebrando el silencio que se había instalado en el grupo.

Justamente, en el borde de una roca escondida, se encontraba la deteriorada banda de Shikamaru, Temari la reconoció de inmediato, por unas iniciales que ella misma bordo el ella, para que al despistado de su esposo no se le perdiera.

Ella miro a todos lados, no sabia que buscaba, tal vez una pista, una señal, una persona, un pueblo, algo que la orientará, lo mismo hacia el grupo, pero no veían nada.

"Maldito vago, donde te metiste" grito desesperada Temari

Aquel río, daba una vuelta de 90 grados tapado por gran peñasco, que no permitía ver mas allá, pero ver a través de eso no era difícil para una kunoichi que estaba en aquel grupo, Hinata dijo en alta voz

"Detrás de ese peñasco hay dos personas, tal vez ellos sepan algo" dijo muy contenta

El grupo se encontró con dos personas de avanzada edad, una pareja de ancianos, que trataba de pescar algo aquellas torrentosas de aguas, los ancianos los miraron y los saludaron con una calida sonrisa.

Naruto se adelanto un poco al grupo, y se dirigió a la pareja.

"Ohayo, necesito hacerles una pregunta, ¿Ustedes siempre vienen a este rió?" Le pregunto sin mas

"Si hijo, desde hace mucho años" respondió el anciano

Temari se había quedado atrás, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía temor ante lo que pudiesen decir aquellas personas, el brazo de un hombre la rodeo, dándole fuerzas para poder escuchar la conversación, "arigato Kiba", pudo decir ante el gesto del chico

"Hace un año, un amigo nuestro cayo al río, y creemos que puede estar por esta zona", dijo el rubio, con un deje de esperanza en su rostro.

El anciano miro a su mujer, y ella tomo la conversación "¿cómo era?"

"Alto, cabello marrón, ojos oscuros…" no pudo seguir Temari se le había adelantado acercándose a la anciana

"Es el" dijo mostrándole una foto.

La anciana le sonrió, y le respondió "Si el vive con nosotros desde hace un año"

El grupo se encaminaba hacia la cabaña donde vivían, a cada paso que daban no podía creer lo que la pareja les contaba, la kunoichi de la arena parecía ida, caminaba por instinto, por su mente pasaban todos aquellos momentos que paso con su esposo y luego de tanto sufrimiento parecía impensado que lo volvería ver, cuando sus esperanzas se estaban agotando, parecía que no había oído el relato de la pareja por lo que cuando tuvieron la cabaña a la vista el grupo se detuvo, Naruto se acerco Temari la abrazo fuerte y el dijo

"Temari… tienes que ser fuerte… el se golpeo la cabeza… no nos recuerda… no recuerda su vida antes de que ellos lo encontraran…"

Temari se separo un poco y lo miro con un destello de alegría en su rostro, acerco su frente a la de el y le dijo

"Esta vivo, lo demás no me importa" y prosiguió su camino al encuentro de Shikamaru

La casa de divisaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se sentían unos cuantos golpes secos que prevenían desde un costado de la casa, el grupo estaba un tanto nervioso, la situación era un tanto… rara… hace solo unos días ponían flores en el memorial donde estaba escrito el nombre de su amigo, pero ahora no solo lo habían encontrado si no, que tendrían que ver una forma de decirles que el es su amigo, y que uno de ellos era su esposa, a un chico que no recordaba nada, Temari a cada paso se rezagaba mas, los nervios la estaban traicionado.

"Tetsuya, ven tenemos que hablar contigo" dijo la anciana

Los constantes golpes cesaron, para luego sentir la voz gruesa de un hombre decir

"bien jīsan**,** ya termine con la leña**".**

El grupo se miro incrédulo, definitivamente era el, era su voz la que sentían. Unos minutos interminables pasaron y por fin apareció era un hombre de unos 23 años de edad, cabello largo suelto que le llegaba a los hombros, en su torso una camisa negra que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Naruto esbozo una gran sonrisa, al igual que Kiba y Hinata, Temari permanecía detrás del grupo oculta tras Naruto y Kiba.

"Témenos visitas…" dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

"No seas descortés con las visitas ven tenemos que hablar"

El grupo no sabia como abordar la situación, aquel era su amigo aquel que perdieron hace poco más de un año, pero como explicárselo, el grupo no se movió de donde estaba, ocupando la misma formación, fue Naruto que con una calida sonrisa destenso el ambiente.

"Ohayo, esto es muy raro, mas para nosotros que para ti, por lo que primero me presentare, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy jonin de la villa oculta de Konoha, ellos son mis compañeros Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hinata, y ella es Sabaku no Temari ella es de la" el chico fue interrumpido pronto por el joven se impresiono mucho al ver a la kunoichi de la arena, se acerco lentamente. Y le dijo

"Eres tú… eres la chica que aparece en mis sueños…" tomo suavemente sus brazos y le volvió a decir "¿quién eres? ¿¡Por qué… llorabas y me pedías ayuda en mis sueños?!!"

Todos a su alrededor desaparecieron en ese momento, solo existían los dos, Temari lo miro, sus ojos se inundaron, suavemente soltó una de sus manos, para acariciarle el rostro, no podía creerlo, luego de tanto tiempo, su mente no podio procesar lo que estaba pasando, no sabia como responder a su pregunta, realmente ni siquiera la había escuchado, cuando su corazón pudo frenar la lluvia de sentimientos que tenia, pudo susurrar una respuesta.

"La pregunta no es quien soy yo, si no quien eres tu" le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, y unas lagrimas bañando su rostro.

Aquella frase confundió mucho al joven, despacio se separo de Temari y miro el cielo.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, el joven proceso rápidamente en su mente y afirmo mirando a los demás que lo rodeaban, para el, extraños "esperen un momento… ustedes… quienes son ustedes… saben quien soy no es así… ustedes me conocen…" dijo un poco alterado

La anciana se acerco al chico, le toco el hombro y le dijo "hijo mejor entremos a la casa, hay podremos conversar a gusto".

Era una casa humilde, todo a su alrededor brillaba, una cabaña de madera, pero muy calida, se sentaron a la mesa, la conversación que se venia no era para nada fácil.

"No hay forma sutil de decirte los que te tenemos que decir, por lo que tratare de explicar lo mejor que pueda, por lo que te pediré que si tienes alguna pregunta solo la hagas cuando termine" dijo Kiba, que en ese momento era el mas indicado para explicarle la situación a Tetsuya o Shikamaru, el asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada de la kunoichi de la arena, que permanecía sentada a su lado.

"Como te dijimos nosotros tres somos Ninja de la villa oculta de Konoha" dijo refiriéndose a Naruto, Hinata y el mismo, luego apuntando a Temari siguió su relato "ella es Sabaku no Temari es kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la arena y hermana del Kazekage, como intuyes nosotros si te conocemos, tu nombre real es Nara Shikamaru… perteneces al clan Nara, eres Ninja de Konoha y nuestro amigo, tu ci es mas de 200, un excelente estratega, desapareciste durante una misión hace mas de 1 año, a 2 días de aquí" dijo sin dejar de mirarlo para ver su reacción.

Shikamaru procesaba rápido toda la información que le iba entregando la persona en frente de el, un millón de preguntas se le venían a la mente, pero, sintiendo la presencia de la chica a su lado solo pudo decir una.

"Si soy Ninja de la aldea de Konoha entonces, ¿por qué ella, si es de otra villa, que hace aquí, porque sueño con ella…?" No entendía, las frases se aglomeraban en su mente y no lo sabia explicar con certeza, pero todos los presentes sabían a que se refería y trataron de calmar la inquietud que sentía.

"Calma genio yo te puedo explicar eso" dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te conocí hace ya 10 años, durante unos exámenes, la historia es larga, lo resumiré, nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos, hace 5 años me vine a vivir a Konoha, contigo, nos casamos hace 2, tal ves por eso siempre sueñas conmigo"

Ella llevo su mano al cuello, saco uno de los callares que tenia puesto, tomo una de las manos de Shikamaru para depositar el anillo que tenia en la cadena, el lo miraba con detenimiento, y miraba a la mujer a su lado, eso nunca se lo espero, la miro a los ojos, había una cosa en sus sueños que el no entendía, ya se lo había preguntado pero ella no le respondió, pero ahora si lo haría.

"¿Por qué? En mis sueños lloras, y me pides ayuda, ¿por qué lo haces?"

Ella no tenia salida y lo sabia… ese no era un sueño, era un recuerdo y Temari lo sabía… pero en frente de toda esa gente no podía decirle la verdad de sus lágrimas, pero en ese instante no podía mentir, solo lograría confundirlo, por lo que solo le dijo.

"No es un sueño… es un recuerdo… pero si te lo digo… cuando recuperes la memoria y te des cuenta que lo dije en frente de todos, me regañaras" le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

La respuesta no solo confundió a Shikamaru, sino a todos los que escuchaban la conversación

La tarde siguió, al igual que las preguntas, cada ves que el grupo le contestaba una, dos mas aparecían en su mente, el sol se perdió detrás de las montañas, su regreso a Konoha seria largo, por lo menos 5 días, por lo que las preguntas en la mente del chico quedaron sin responder, mientras todos se iban a acostar, la cabaña era pequeña, por lo que el grupo armo campamento afuera de ella, siendo la 10:00 todos se retiraron a dormir.

Cerca de ½ noche, una figura femenina emergía del campamento, definitivamente no podía dormir, camino un poco por los alrededores, llego al torrentoso rió se sentó en una gran piedra. Su mente viajo, toda esa conversación la hizo recordar, cosas que pasaron hace 5 años.

El grupo asuma había ido a coordinar asuntos diplomáticos con la villa de la arena y su misión había acabado, ellos se tendrían que ir en unas 2 horas.

Shikamaru hacia cerca de un año que no veía a su amiga y la había notado muy rara, el no se iría de hay sin antes saber si ella se encontraba bien, le pregunto a Kankuro si sabia donde estaba, este solo le dijo que había ido a entrenar, que Yami del grupo de marionetitas también la estaba buscando, el Nara la encontró 1 hora después de eso, en una gran quebrada, cercana a la villa, miraba el horizonte con dos de sus cuatro coletas desechas y su ropa rasgada, el joven se horrorizo al ver que Temari se disponía a saltar por el acantilado, pero alcanzo a paralizarla con su Kage mane no jutsu, alejándola de la quebrada, una hora luego de eso Shikamaru irrumpió en la oficina del Kazekage donde se encontraban Ino, Chouji y Kankuro, quienes lo esperaban hace ya mucho rato para su partida, el solo le dijo

"Fue un placer estar de nuevo en su villa Gaara sama, nos retiramos, Temari se ira a vivir conmigo a Konoha"

Ninguno de sus hermanos dijo nada, el verla escondida detrás de aquel chico, se los había dicho todo.

Tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que salto cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado.

"Lo siento, te asuste?" Dijo en tono preocupado

"No genio, no te preocupes, solo estaba recordando, y tu ¿asustado?"

"No lo se, es un tanto… raro… sabes… hoy en la mañana no sabia nada de mi, y ahora… hasta tengo una esposa… preciosa por cierto… pero… mi mente sigue en blanco… mañana emprenderé un viaje a un lugar que no recuerdo, con personas que no conozco… no… no estoy asustado… si te puedo ser sincero… estoy aterrado"

Hubo un silencio prolongado, ambos permanecieron allí sin decir nada, pero de alguna forma esa sensación, al joven Nara, se le era extrañamente familiar y grata.

Pasado un tiempo la chica se paro dispuesta a ir a descansar, pero Shikamaru la tomo del brazo la miro y le dijo "¿Algún día me dirás por que llorabas?"

"No será necesario, cuando tu cabeza este bien tu lo recordaras"

Temprano por la mañana, el grupo se dispuso a partir hacia su villa, pero la despedida de con aquella pareja de ancianos se le hizo muy triste a Shikamaru, ellos lo cuidaron y lo cobijaron durante todo este tiempo y el pensar que se quedarían solos lo entristecía, los abrazo con fuerza, no quería dejarlos solos pero sentía la necesidad de descubrir quien era en realidad. Temari sabia que el no quería dejarlos así y ya había arreglado el asunto para que el se fuera tranquilo y así lo hizo saber el su despedida.

"arigato por todo lo que han hecho por mi esposo, no tengo como pagarles, espero que acepten el ir a vivir a la villa de la arena, mis hermanos los vendrán a buscar en unos dos días, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes" les dijo con una calida sonrisa. Haciendo que Shikamaru pudiera partir tranquilo.

"Tenemos que avanzar rápido, debemos llegar antes de 3 días a Konoha" decía Naruto, "Si no llegamos en tres días las cosas se pondrán complicadas" termino de decir

El grupo avanzo lo más rápido que pudo, tomando en cuenta que el Nara no recordaba el hecho de ser Ninja, durante el camino a ratos el comenzaba a hacer preguntas sobre sus padres, sobre la villa, como era etc. A ratos permanecía en silencio, en tiempo record llegaron a Konoha, pero en el portón estaba cerrado, Naruto y los demás sabían la razón y se mostraron un poco preocupados por eso.

"Este es Konoha…" pregunto Shikamaru mientras sentía que el corazón le saldría por la boca, luego viendo la cara de las personas que lo acompañaban les dijo "¿que pasa?... A que se debe esas caras" pregunto Shikamaru frunciendo el seño"

"No se como decírtelo" dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza, con una risa idiota en su rostro

"eh… etto... Veras… eemmm…" vacilaba Hinata sin encontrar las palabras

"veras hay 3 razones para que cierren los portones 1º por invasión y es claro que no está invadiendo nadie 2º al anochecer y es medio día, el 3º es por un funeral" dijo Kiba

"Y quien murió" pregunto el joven ya mas confundido que antes

Temari se apoyó en su hombro y le dijo "Cariño, es tu funeral".


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 4

"que" grito, mientras se ponía blanco.

"no te preocupes, saltamos el portón e interrumpimos el funeral" dijo Naruto

"como pretenden que salte eso" paresia mas blanco que antes.

Temari soltó una gran risa al ver la cara se susto que puso el Nara al ver el tamaño de aquel portón, rió mas fuerte al ver la expresión de la cara del pobre que trataba de escuchar las explicaciones sobre como concentrar el shakra en los pies y así poder saltar el portón, Hinata trataba infructuosamente de explicarle a Naruto que shikamaru no entendía nada de lo que decía, ya que lo que decía no tenia el menor sentido (recordemos era Naruto el que le explicaba)

En medio de todo eso, se sintió como el gran portón se habría, de detrás de el paramecio kiba y su amigo akamaru, que mientras todos afuera discutían, salto el muro y abrió la puerta.

Naruto solo grito "vamos", al ver el portón abierto

Una ves en el interior de la villa salto la duda, ¡que harían!, no podían solo llegar y aparecerse así como así y menos pensando que el podré no reconocía nada de lo que lo rodeaba, tomaron la decisión de no parar nada, que siguiera la ceremonia como iba y sacar solo a la Hokage, ella sabría que hacer.

A la distancia podían ver un hermoso templo, todos los ninjas vertidos con atuendos negros, hermosas flores blancas rodeando una foto y los atuendos que el grupo que se había adelantado trajeron, en la primera fila, se encontraban los padres de shikamaru y sus amigos, al lado de los señores Nara la Hokage, también vestida de riguroso negro, el silencio contrastaba con el hermoso cielo azul, con unas blancas nubes que eran arrastradas por el frió viento, mientras las aves jugaban en aquel lindo día, en medio de toda esa solemnidad llamo la atención tres personas y un perro, que llegaron caminando tranquilos, por el pasillo principal.

Por más que trataron de no llamar la atención, fue muy difícil entre los ladridos del perro, el atuendo naranja de uno y la risa del otro al ver tal ceremonia.

La Hokage con la mirada les dijo todo lo que estaba pensando, pero su rostro cambio drásticamente al oír lo que los jóvenes le decían en voz baja, solo para que ella escuchara, guardo un segundo de silencio para luego decir.

"idiotas… cuando aprenderán a mandar un mensaje…" luego de eso desapareció con tanta rapidez que la habitual nube de humo, apareció un segundo después de su desaparición,

Kiba realizo una reverencia a los padres de shikamaru, no les dijo lo que pasaba, solo les dijo

"por favor síganme" saliendo los cuatro (kiba, akamaru, Yoshiro y Shikoku)

Naruto miro adelante se acerco al altar principal, saco de hay el encendedor y el chaleco se los paso a Hinata y ambos salieron de hay en medio de las miradas de todo el mundo.

Un pequeño apartamento comenzaba a iluminarse al correr las cortinas, era muy básico, dos piezas, living comedor, un baño, casina; todo sencillamente decorado, una planta en una pequeña mesa y una repisa con fotos, el comenzó a mirar curioso las fotos en la pequeña repisa, mientras la joven se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un té.

Sin duda la persona en aquellos retratos era el pero no reconocía a ninguna de las personas que aparecían junto a el en aquellas fotos.

"la buena de Yoshiro" dijo Temari mas para si misma que para el joven que miraba las fotos.

El joven giro su cabeza con una cara de duda solo dijo "Yoshiro…??"

"si disculpa ella es… bueno… es tu madre…" dijo tomando la foto que el chico tenia en sus manos, "siempre que salgo de misión ella viene y limpia el departamento…" termino con una sonrisa en su rostro

"y esta es nuestra casa??…" pregunto un tanto sorprendido, mientras permanecía mirando, cerca de la puerta.

La respuesta no llego ya que la puerta se abrió de improviso, sin ni siquiera pedir permiso, una mujer rubia paso miro al joven pera luego, estrecharlo, el joven permaneció parado sin hacer nada, esa mujer lo tomo desprevenido.

El silbato de la tetera, lo salvo de morir asfixiado, pero todo aquello no había terminado, ya que seguido de aquel efusivo abraso, la mujer enfureció y comenzó a gritar.

"quien te crees que eres para desaparecer por mas de un año, y venir a aparecer como si nada, la flojera no puede ser tanta Nara shi…."

"Hokage sama… Hokage sama… los demás no le dijeron nada??" Pregunto Temari interponiéndose el camino de la líder de la villa de Konoha, para llamar su atención.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de la mujer, Temari, se dio cuenta que seguramente ella salio tan apurada que no le dio tiempo a los demás de decir algo.

Temari suspiro, tendría que explicarlo todo… pero tendría que acostumbrarse ya que al parecer lo haría muchas beses "vera…" y comenzó a explicar todo lo sucedido.

Diez minutos mas tarde fueron los padres del chico los que entraron por la puerta, con un escándalo, gritando por su hijo…, Temari suspiro, puso su mejor cara y les dijo que la Hokage lo examinaba en su cuarto.

Yoshiro caminaba nerviosa por todas partes, mientras Shikoku fumaba compulsivamente, detrás venían, llegaron Naruto y Hinata, esta última se acerco a Temari y le entrego la chaqueta y el encendedor que el rubio había recuperado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente luego de 40 minutos de incertidumbre, los padres del joven a pesar de saber lo que le sucedía, no pudieron evitar, abrasarlo con fuerza.

"creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a todo esto" dijo Shikamaru con cara de fastidio, luego de separarse un poco de aquellas personas, el ya sabia quien eran, Temari se los había mostrado en una foto, los miro con un deje de tristeza, les hizo una reverencia, para decirles "es un placer conocerlos…" la formalidad del joven dejo congelado a la pareja, sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras la Hokage carraspeo un par de beses para llamar la atención de los presentes.

"ya converse con Shikamaru sobre esto" dijo seria, tanto Temari como los padres de Shikamaru se acercaron para saber que pasaba, "amnesia traumática" sentencio la Hokage muy seria "tiene que haber recibido un muy fuerte traumatismo cerebral, solo hay que tener paciencia, el daño ya es casi inexistente, pero no tenia nada familiar cerca todo este tiempo para estimular sus recuerdos, el hecho que se acordara de ti es un buen indicio…"

Las miradas de los padres de Shikamaru se ensombrecieron, no así la de Temari, que permanecía con una linda sonrisa, misma que no tenia desde que el partiera a esa fatídica misión.

"el me prometió que volvería y lo hizo a pesar que nadie creía que lo iba a hacer, ahora tengo que ayudarlo para que recupere sus recuerdos, sea como sea, esta aquí… como me dijo… como me lo prometió" dijo muy feliz, se dio vuelta para ir con el. Shikamaru permanecía mirando por el ventanal.

Gran parte de la tarde permanecieron todos hay, cerca de las 6:00 de la tarde todos comenzaron a irse, los últimos en salir del departamento fueron sus padres a pesar de no querer irse, respetaron la decisión de su hijo de querer estar solo, el día había sido pesado y todo hacia pensar que el día siguiente seria igual o peor.

Al cerrarse la puerta, un silencio que lejos de ser incomodo, inundo el pequeño apartamento, la noche se hacia presente y con ella apareció el frió, una calida chimenea calentaba todo el lugar, tiñendo de un calido color rojo todo, Temari apareció con dos tazones de un humeante té en sus manos, acercándose al joven que permanecía mirando todo desde el ventanal, aquella pareja sembró muchas dudas en la cabeza del joven que se sumaban a las que ya tenia de antes.

"¿por que?", pregunto una vez que tomo el tazón que le había acercado Temari, ella solo lo miro, no entendía a que se refería.

"no niego que el departamento es muy lindo, pero según entendí a pesar que nuestro clan no es de los mas ricos de esta villa, si es uno importante, ¿por qué no tenemos una casa mejor?... Si además tu eres la hermana de Kazekage… esto no lo entiendo"

Temari esbozo una triste sonrisa, se dirigió al sillón luego dijo, "es mi culpa".

El la miro interrogantemente, ella sabia que quería saber mas, dio un gran suspiro y decidió proseguir mientras el se sentaba a su lado

"eras el sucesor del clan y tenias que casarte a los 18 años, ya sea con alguien que tu eligieras o con alguien que ellos eligieran para ti, tu clan ya tenia una pretendiente para ti, por que tu no mostrabas el menor interés en encontrar una, el plazo se te cumplió durante una misión diplomática a la arena y de vuelta de esta te tendrías que casar con ella, pero hubo un problema, de esa misión no volviste solo, yo venia contigo eso provoco un enfrentamiento entre tu y tu clan, terminaron dándote dos opciones o te casabas con la que ellos te tenían o te sacaban del clan, así terminamos viviendo en este apartamento, que era lo único que podíamos pagar, por que yo tampoco acepte la ayuda de mi hermano"

"¿yo conocía a la otra?" Pregunto un tanto curioso

"si, y muy bien…" dijo un tanto molesta

"¡entonces tengo que haber tenido un buen motivo para dejarlo todo por ti!" Dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿yo conocía a la otra?" Pregunto un tanto curioso

"si, y muy bien…" dijo un tanto molesta

"¡entonces tengo que haber tenido un buen motivo para dejarlo todo por ti!" Dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Temari se sintió cohibida con aquel comentario, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas lo evidenciaban, esos coqueteos estuvieron presentes siempre en su relación, juegos que a ella le gustado pero casi los había olvidado.

Su mente vago por recuerdos pasados, en un principio, no era que el realmente estuviese enamorado de ella, o al menos eso pensaba ella, el no quería casarse con la pretendiente que su clan le tenia designada, a ella siempre la había considerado como una buena amiga y compañera de labores, pero nunca como una esposa y por otro lado Temari solo quería escapar de la arena, era perfecto, si bien ella nunca volvió a la arena, el objetivo de el nunca se cumplió, de todas maneras fue expulsado de su clan, no le disculparon el dejar mal parado el nombre de los Nara, menos con un clan amigo como el Yamanaka, a pesar de ello, el no lo pensó dos beses cuando a 3 años de la llegada de Temari a Konoha, el consejo de la arena decidió que la hermana del Kazekage, no podía seguir manteniendo una relación informal con un ninja extranjero, le ordenaron que o se formaliza la relación o ella tendría que volver a su villa, seguía siendo una kunoishi de la arena y debía obediencia al Kazekage y al consejo, ella se sorprendí mucho cuando el le dijo, "tu no vuelves, nos casamos y punto".

Fue ese el momento cuando sus sentimientos se rebelaron, la razón por la que Shikamaru dejo todo de lado, por que el no quería que ella volviera a la arena y por que quiso matar a los que se habían atrevido a ultrajarla por espacio de 1 año y que no hizo solo por su insistencia, ella no quería tener que explicar de lo que le paso a todo el mundo.

"te amo Temari, jamás voy a permitir que te alejes de mi y tampoco que te vuelvan a hacer daño" termino de decirle

Hacia ya un rato que Shikamaru se había quedado dormido en el sillón, al lado de ella, tapado por una manta que ella trajo, el día había sido muy duro para el y el cansancio lo venció, ella permaneció sentada a su lado le encantaba ver su cara serena cuando dormía, el tenia la capacidad de hacerla sentirse bien, tranquila y segura, cuando recién llego a vivir a Konoha, ella solo lo consideraba como un muy buen amigo, de hecho era el único que ella consideraba de verdad un amigo, sus continuas atenciones, la manera en la que el la hacia reír o enojarse, el cariño que le brindaba la hicieron olvidar todo, así el tiempo fue pasando y la amistad que ella sentía fue cambiando, ella se enamoro de Shikamaru y cuando le dijo que el siempre había estado enamorado de ella, su corazón brinco, fue hay cuando realmente pudo dejar de lado todo.

Por tres años habían vivido fingiendo ser una pareja feliz, cuando en realidad solo eran unos amigos que Vivian en la misma casa, pero el consejo de la arena les hizo un gran favor, obligo a dos tercos y cobardes a revelar sus más íntimos sentimientos, fue entonces y no antes que se besaron por primera ves, dos días después de eso se casaron en una sencilla ceremonia, sin mas invitados que los padrinos y una sena como fiesta, el la espero hasta que ella, estuvo lista para poder consumar el matrimonio, esto fue solo 5 días después de la ceremonia.

La vida paresia estar en su contra, cuando pensaba que todo estaba bien, se encargo de hacerla sufrir nuevamente cuando dos años después, su amado esposo desapareció, pero la vida había sido buena después de todo, se lo había devuelto y tenía una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la persona que amaba, suspiro profundo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Que mas daba ahora todo lo que paso, el estaba con ella y no se permitiría perderlo por nada ni por nadie, se decía mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos.

"que bien se siente eso" escucho que le decía Shikamaru mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

"no hay nada que te quite lo flojo" decía ella devolviéndole la sonrisa que el le brindaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente para fijarse en los verdes de ella, su mano se levanto para acariciar el rostro de la kunoishi, mientras ella le brindaba una calida sonrisa.

"idiota" dijo Shikamaru en un susurro…

Ella lo miro extrañada, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

"de veras soy un completo idiota para olvidar una belleza como tu" le dijo sin dejar de mirarla y acariciarle el rostro.

"¿me estas coqueteando?" Le dijo sarcásticamente, mientras fingía un enojo, "debes saber que soy una mujer feliz mente casada con el vago mas grande de todas las 5 grandes aldeas shinobi" dijo muy orgullosa de lo que decía

"pero el no lo sabrá" le dijo con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios.

Ella no supo que contestar, los nervios se transformaron en millones de mariposas que sentía en su estomago y amenazaban con salir por su boca, el notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas y un ligero temblor en una de sus piernas eran la evidencia de cómo ella trataba de contener sus nervios pero era muy difícil, pero las penumbras de la casa que solo era iluminadas por el rojo del fuego en la chimenea, esas manos que suavemente acariciaban su cuerpo, esos ojos negros profundos, mirándola con ternura, la hicieron volver a sentirse segura, sus labios se acercaron tiernamente, hasta fundirse en un beso suave, que poco a poco fue tornándose mas apasionado en el momento que el introdujo su lengua para explorar los sabores de su boca.

Su boca seguía teniendo el mismo gusto, sus manos seguían teniendo la misma suavidad, la mente del joven comenzó a girar y a girar en un remolino de recuerdos pero se negó a separarse de aquellos labios, solo la falta de aire lo obligo a separarse por unos centímetros y para sentarse en aquel sillón en el que estaban, la tomo por la cintura para sentarla en sus piernas y volver a besarla.

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar traviesas subiendo despacio por sus piernas, ella comenzó a sacarle la camisa que llevaba puesta, la ropa poco a poco fue quedando en el suelo, el exploraba con su boca el cuello de ella bajando hasta uno de sus senos y con una de sus mano masajeaba suavemente el otro.

Aquellas carisias eran exquisitas, la piel de Temari se hacia cada ves mas receptiva, sus pezones dures y una leve unidad en su entrepierna, eren el fiel reflejo de cuanto estaba anhelando aquel momento.

"no vuelvas a dejarme sola" le susurro en el oído, mientras acariciaba deliciosamente aquel torso masculino

La mente del chico no dejaba de girar en un torbellino de imágenes que se negaban a parar, el contarlo con aquella piel suave, con aquel olor a jazmín, le traían infinidad de imágenes a su mente, que lo distrajeron unos segundos, solo para mirar los ojos de aquella mujer que tenia en frente y compararla con la mujer, que tenia en su mente.

"es ella si es ella" se dijo en un susurro inaudible… mientras la tomaba para depositarla suavemente en el sillón.

Siguió besando sus senos y comenzó a bajar despacio hasta llegar a su intimidad, separo suavemente sus labios con sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con sus clítoris, consiguiendo un sonoro gemido mientras su espalda se arqueaba.

Shikamaru la beso apasionadamente, ahogando aquel gemido para seguir en su tortuosa tarea, sus dedos exploraban su interior insaciable, ella saco su mano de su espalda para acariciar su miembro erecto, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que el llevaba en su interior, mientras ambos acallaban los suaves gemidos con sus bocas.

Los espasmos en las espaldas de ambos del dijo que alcanzaron un orgasmo simultaneo. Ella dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el se sentaba a su lado

"vasta de juegos mujer problemática" le dijo con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios.

"hey nunca has sido tan impaciente, o lo olvidaste" contesto de manera sarcástica.

Por mas que el Shikamaru trataba de concentrarse en el momento, los flash en su mente no se detenían, miro a Temari su imagen logro detener por un momento aquel remolino.

La tomo del as manos afirmándola para volver a atacar su cuello, mientras con sus piernas acariciaban las de ella dejándola inmóvil y a su disposición.

"espera algo anda mal" se dijo a si mismo cuando moto que la mujer bajo suyo se había quedado inmóvil.

Levanto su cabeza para mirarla pero sus ojos se habían perdido, su rostro tenia un color blanco y su respiración muy agitada y su corazón amenazaba con salirle por la boca.

Shikamaru obligo a detener unas innumerables imágenes en su mente, por espacio de un minuto el joven shinobi se quedo en blanco viendo aquella escena en su mente, resbalo por el sillón para quedar sentado en el piso de aquella sala.

"soy un gran idiota" se decía a si mismo mientras recordaba, aquellos hilos de shakra la dejaban sin movimiento, atándola de pies y manos, sin posibilidades de defenderse. A pesar del tiempo trascurrido, ciertas heridas no se han cerrado, solo han quedado encerrados en un lugar de su mente, lugar que se habría cada ves que se sentía inmóvil.

Al notar los sollozos de la kunoishi se obligo a sentarse a su lado mientras la abrasaba con fuerza con uno de sus brazos el otro le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos, tomo la manta que yacía en el suelo y la arropo sentándola en sus piernas como si se tratara de una niña.

"De nuevo lo arruine" decía entre sollozos Temari

"no has arruinado nada, la culpa es mía" le dijo mientras la arrullaba.

Esta vez fue Temari la que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de Shikamaru


	4. Chapter 4

GRACIA YUSHA POR EL AVISO

NO ME HABIA PERCATADO

AHOR ASI EL NNUEVO CAPITULO ^^

Capitulo 4

7:30

La mañana era helada las nubes colmaban todo el cielo, Temari le dio razón a shikamaru esa mañana, no daban ganas de salir de la cama, pero sabían que habría una reunión a las 9:00 de la mañana y luego de eso su casa se llenaría de gente. Suspiro profundo, levanto los cobertores pero el frío era tremendo, se cubrió rápidamente,

"10 minutos mas" dijo mientras se abrazaba a su marido y cerraba sus ojos para volver a dormir.

8:00

Como era su costumbre Ino Yamanaka se acercaba al memorial de los d.e.m, para dejar flores, pero esa mañana era diferente, al acercarse vio a dos ninjas puliendo aquel monumento.

En el cementerio a la misma hora kurenai y Chouji se sorprendían al ver que en el lugar para ser destinado a la tumba de su amigo no había nada

8:30

En las afueras del palacio de la Hokage se sentía un gran alboroto, se había esparcido el rumor que Nara Shikamaru había sido sacado tanto del memorial como del cementerio, además que había una reunión general, acordada a última hora el día anterior, con todos los Junín a las 9:00 de la mañana.

8:40

La Hokage permanecía en su oficina, con su escritorio lleno de papeles, una cara de fastidio, mientras llenaba su vaso por tercera vez de sake.

"terminemos con esto" se dijo a sí misma,

Shizune trataba de impedirle al paso a la Yamanaka, la que indignada, entro a la oficina de la Hokage, exigiendo una explicación. Tsunade la escucho en silencio mientras la joven gritaba a pleno pulmón en su oficina, volvió a llenar su vaso y se lo bebió de un sorbo.

"este será un día muy largo" se dijo a sí misma, mientras escuchaba a la joven exigir una explicación.

8:50

Todos los ninjas de Konoha entraban a un gran auditorio, la Hokage no pensaba dar esa información dos veces, por lo que cito a todo el mundo para darla de una vez

9:00

"no voy a repetir nada, no acepto interrupciones ni preguntas…" comenzó la Hokage a hablar, con una amplia sonrisa… después de todo… ella también se alegro cuando vio a shikamaru, nunca lo reconocería, pero si se alegro.

Un murmullo se hizo sentir mientras tsunade comenzaba a hablar, murmullo que se fue apagando a medida que la Hokage fue hablando, para terminar en un gran silencio…

Ino apretó fuerte la mano de su amiga a su lado, mientras mantenía una cara inexpresiva en su rostro, que era la cara de la mayoría de los ninjas en aquel salón cuando la Hokage dijo la frase

"Nara shikamaru fue encontrado con vida y se encuentra en estos momentos en la villa"

Al terminar de dar los detalles la alegría invadió a la mayoría de los presentes en aquel salón, menos a los ex integrantes del equipo 10, Ino se mantuvo en su lugar al lado de Sakura, con la mirada perdida, sin saber como reaccionar, mientras Chouji, mantenía una sonrisa triste, ambos recordaban muy bien las últimas palabras de Temari

"¡ahora puedes estar contenta!… si los veo en este lugar los mato"

En el fondo ambos sabían que aun cuando estuviera en la villa, Temari no dejaría que ninguno de los dos se acerque a él, ante sus ojos, fueron ellos los causantes de todo y para Chouji la alegría que experimentaba al saber que su amigo estaba con vida, contrastaba con las últimas imágenes que tenia de él en su mente, imágenes que daban cuenta de una gran discusión de la cual él no era parte, pero como en todas las discusiones que formaban shikamaru e Ino termino el involucrado quisiera o no… y esa vez no fue la excepción, la ultima discusión del equipo 10 como siempre la empezó Ino, disgustada por la presencia de Temari en el entrenamiento, ella siempre estaba, nunca lo dejaba solo y eso disgustaba mucho a la joven kunoichi de Konoha, pero esa vez se le fue la mano, Chouji si no recordaba mal, "ramera" fue lo más suave que le dijo a Temari, solo para que el joven ninja lo escuchara, siempre lo hacía pero nunca en presencia de shikamaru, esto provoco la airada reacción de él que se propuso abofetearla, pero su amigo lo detuvo…

Un sonoro suspiro se escapo de los labios del robusto ninja, el joven Akimichi salía a paso lento por el pasillo principal, encaminándose a quien sabe donde, sin darse cuenta se encontraba fuera del departamento del que alguna vez llamo hermano, miro por un momento el departamento 13 sonrió un momento para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse.

"buenos días Chouji, no pasas a desayunar" le dijo una voz a su espalda.

"me quedo claro la última vez que no soy bienvenido" fue la respuesta que dio sin voltear.

"si esperas unas disculpas de mi parte, de sobra sabes que no te las pediré y no me hagas rogarte que tampoco lo haré" le volvió a decir Temari desde la escalera del edificio. "se caballero y llévame estas bolsas al departamento mira que tu amigo aun duerme"

El sonido del agua en la ducha les dijo a ambos que shikamaru se había levantado.

Temari se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para tres en la casa, Chouji la ayudo preparando la mesa, la actitud de la kunoichi de la arena llenaba de dudas la cabeza Chouji, la joven no le había dirigido la palabra desde la desaparición de su esposo y solo se la dirigió, para amenazarlo hace unos días y en este momento lo invitaba a tomar desayuno en su casa.

"que es lo que quieres?" Medio pregunto Chouji, provocando un sonoro suspiro en la chica que le respondió.

"seré directa tengo un trato que proponerte ¿tu querías arreglar las cosas con él? No es así, pues yo quiero que se recupere y no hay nadie que lo conozca mas, te doy la oportunidad que arregles los problemas con él, yo gano su recuperación, es conveniencia mutua, bien que dices" respondió muy tranquila.

"acepto" afirmo sin pensarlo dos veces.

El silencio se hizo por unos minutos hasta que se pudo escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían a la cocina.

"témenos visitas…" dijo shikamaru al notar la presencia de alguien.

Chouji dio un rápido vistazo a su amigo y pudo notar lo diferente con el chico que recordaba, estaba un poco más alto, ropa de civil, pelo suelto.

"yo te he visto en algún lado" aseguro el Nara al ver a la visita en su casa.

"seguro en una de las fotos que están en la repisa, el es Akimichi Chouji, fue tu compañero de equipo y te conoce desde niño, vino a verte" dijo de lo más natural Temari.

El joven le extendió la mano saludándolo de manera cordial, eso hizo pensar a su amigo, era obvio que la diferencia entre la persona que tenía en frente y el shikamaru que él conoció no eran solo físicas, también entendió por que Temari lo necesitaba para ayudar a refrescar su memoria.

Luego del desayuno Temari salio con la excusa que tenía que hacer unas cosas dejando a shikamaru a solas con Chouji, pero cuando ella regreso encontró solo una nota en la mesa que decía:

Temari

Regresamos a la tarde, no te preocupes yo te lo traeré sano y salvo.

Chouji

"llegamos" dijo Chouji mientras llegaban a una pequeña azotea.

"se supone que este era mi lugar favorito" la voz un poco incrédula de shikamaru se escucho al ver el sitio

"no se si te lo han dicho pero eres el flojo numero uno de todo Konoha y es aquí donde solías esconderte para que la Hokage o cualquier otro no te buscara" le aseguro su amigo mientras se sentaba en la banca.

Por alguna razón que él no sabia describir, se sentía tranquilo en aquel lugar y también sentía confianza con el joven sentado a su lado a pesar de ser un completo extraño a los ojos del Nara.

"debes sentirte extraño?" Medio pregunto Chouji, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había instalado en aquel sitio.

"la verdad si, es un poco… no se… no se como explicarlo… pero es… molesto, por decirlo de alguna forma" fue la respuesta de shikamaru.

"¿pero tienes algún recuerdo, alguna imagen?" Volvió a preguntar Chouji

"por mucho tiempo tuve unos sueños que hace poco supe que eran recuerdos, anoche me paso algo muy extraño… sentí como que mi cabeza daba vueltas y muchas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza pero es como un rompecabezas… que recién empiezas a armar" contesto, pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía en su cabeza y decidió seguir hablando con el joven, tal vez el podría llenar algunos de los huecos en su mente

"la mayor parte de las imágenes son de Temari, realmente le ha tocado vivir cosas muy fuertes y aun tiene la fortaleza de mostrar esa sonrisa"

En la mente del Chouji se vinieron todos esos malos momentos que paso por culpa de su compañera de equipo, la que a fuerza de malas caras y habladurías le había hecho miserable la estadía de Temari en la villa, pero shikamaru pensaba en los recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente el día anterior, el pensaba en la razón por la cual se la trajo de la arena. No recordaba grandes detalles, solo el fragmento de una conversación, ni nombres ni caras, este pequeño error, haría que Chouji se enterara de verdades que jamás pensó saber…

"si ella es muy fuerte, le ha tocado pasar por mucho" le aseguro su amigo.

"no entiendo como es posible… ella tiene dos hermanos y tengo entendido que uno de ellos es el líder de la aldea de la arena ¿cómo es posible que no hayan hecho nada?" Dijo shikamaru con un disgusto evidente en su cara.

Para Chouji fue evidente que no estaban hablando de lo mismo pero decidió seguir con la conversación.

"¿que es exactamente lo que recuerdas?" Le pregunto tratando de no ser evidente en el hecho que no sabía a que se refería.

El joven no se detuvo en pensar en lo que su amigo le dijo y solo contesto "no recuerdo muchos detalles, pero, me acuerdo de haberla detenido, no se como, cuando estaba por tirarse de un barranco, después recuerdo haberla abrazado y que me dijo que la habían ultrajado"

Chouji cerró los ojos en un vano intento por no demostrar su sorpresa ante las declaraciones de su amigo, intento inútil, si no hubiese sido por el hecho que le estaba dando la espalda y shikamaru no lo vio a la cara.

En el departamento numero 13 de un edificio Temari se encamino a abrir la puerta.

"si lo llevo a ver a esa puerca…" amenazo para si misma mientras abría la puerta.

"que haces aquí" se escucho la voz de Temari no muy alegre con la visita.

Al otro lado de la puerta se podía ver a Ino Yamanaka, muy seria.

"vengo a ver a shika" fue su respuesta.

El disgusto de la kunoichi de la arena era muy evidente y sin apartarse un milímetro de la puerta le dijo

"date la vuelta querida… a mi casa no entras y menos a ver a mi marido" dijo cerrando la puerta.

Las cartas estaban tiradas y la guerra entre ambas kunoichis estaba declarada…

Unos 15 minutos más tarde los dos amigos entraban a su departamento con la gran sorpresa que su casa había sido tomada por asalto por mucha gente, de la gran montonera de gente podía reconocer a Naruto Hinata y Kiba, ya que con ellos se vino a Konoha, a Yoshiro y Shikaku, y hay paro de contar…

"lo sabia… me tendré que acostumbrar a esto" pensó mientras era abrazado uno por uno por todos los que estaban el aquel cuarto.

"paren… paren… que me lo despeinan, ¡¡pasa Chouji!!" Decía Temari con una sonrisa en su cara

"te los voy a presentar" le dijo Temari, tomando a shikamaru de la mano llevándolo a dentro de la casa, ya que entre tanto abrazo no había podido entrar.

En la habitación estaba Gai sensei, kurenai sensei, Neji que había sido arrastrado por Tenten, lee, Sakura, Chouji que había llegado con shikamaru, kiba que arrastro consigo a Shino, Hinata, Naruto, SAI y algún otros.

Shikamaru se sentía un tanto incomodo entre tanta gente, pero Temari se veía feliz, no le importaba tener que andar de un lado para el otro atendiendo a las visitas, normalmente eso era muy desagradable para la kunoichi, pero ahora no era así ya todos esos lo quería ayudar.

Afortunadamente para la pareja llego santa tsunade al rescate, nadie podía armar o desarmar una fiesta como esa mujer, ya que desde la puerta del departamento resonó su voz

"que acaso no tienen nada que hacer, ¡yo arreglo eso!"

El departamento quedo desocupado tan rápido que nadie supo por donde salió tanta gente, solo quedó en las 4 personas, Yoshiro, Chouji, Temari y shikamaru.

"es mi día libre" se apresuro a decir Chouji, ante la mirada de la Hokage,

"es mi casa… eso creo" se excuso shikamaru, "esa mujer si da miedo" pensó para si.

Con Yoshiro intercambiaron un par de miradas.

"arigato" le dijo la dueña de casa

"no hay de que, hija" le dijo en un tono de cariño hacia la chica.

"Nara ni pienses que te las vas a dar de vago, en 5 días comenzaras con labores administrativas, tal vez eso te ayude a hacer funcionar eso que tienes arriba de los hombros" mirando de reojo a Temari le dijo "tu le tendrás que ayudar para que no meta la pata, que estén bien" y tan rápido como llego se fue.

"me terminaran deprimiendo, ya es la tercera persona que me dice vago" dijo tirándose en el sillón.

"no eres un vago, lo que sucede en que te gusta guardar tus energías para cosas más interesantes" le repuso Temari con una voz sensual, dándole un suave toque en la frente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5  
**

Un fuerte portazo estremeció el departamento, ella sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, y permanecía mirando la rabieta de Shikamaru desde la puerta que recién ella había abierto.

Los zapatos estrellados contra una muralla, la pequeña mesa de living fue a parar al otro lado del departamento, las fotos se estrellaron contra la chimenea.

La kunoichi miraba todo con infinita paciencia, sin tener la menor intención de intervenir.

Si paso antes de lo que esperaba, eso tenía que reconocerlo, se sentó al costado en el piso al lado de la entrada, mientras veía volar los adornos, fotos sillas y todo lo que se pasaba por el frente.

"en algún momento se tendrá que casar" dijo mirándolo con ternura.

Como ella supuso, cuando se acabaron las cosas por tirar y se daba cuenta que la muralla no tenia la culpa, lentamente comenzó a calmarse, se tiro al suelo dando un último y fuerte golpe contra el piso, cuando Temari noto que ya había desahogado toda su frustración se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda.

"te sientes mejor" le susurro en el oído.

El solo negó con la cabeza, "todo el mundo pretende que sea el mismo que ellos recuerdan, pero no entienden… no soy la persona que ellos recuerdan… la mayor parte del tiempo no tengo ni idea de lo que hablan y esa maldita migraña que no pasa" la expresión de su cara era de dolor, mientras se refugiaba en el regazo de la kunoichi.

"ellos no pretenden nada, pero es tan difícil para ellos como para ti, han sido tus amigos siempre y como tú, no saben cómo enfrentar la situación, no quieren hacerte sentir mal, solo quieren ayudar" le dijo mientras lo acunaba en su regazo

El aroma de la kunoichi lo embriago y el latido de su corazón lo calmo poco a poco, lucho contra sus parpados, tratando de mantenerlos abiertos, pero cada vez que los abría, un ardor en ellos lo obligada a cerrarlos, se paro con dificultad del regazo de la chica, pero un fuerte mareo lo abrigo a apoyarse en la muralla amenázanos con desplomarse.

"shika que te pasa estas bien??" Decía Temari con un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

Ese remolino volvió a atacar su cabeza haciendo que muchas imágenes se cruzaran en su camino, un túnel oscuro donde las imágenes aparecían y desaparecían, a una velocidad impresiónate.

A lo lejos podo escuchar la voz de Temari entre cortada, cerró los ojos en un vano intento por detener el mareo que sentía, una muy fuerte puntada lo tiro al piso mientras se afirmaba con ambas manos su cabeza.

Poco a poco pudo sentir como el dolor se calmaba y su mareo comenzaba a detenerse, una vez paro de girar su cabeza pudo ver un pequeño parque, y cuatro niños jugando en unos columpios y la resbaladilla, la sonrisa del rubio que se encontraba hay lo hizo detenerse un momento…

Luego pudo ver como la mayoría de los niños, incluido el, eran tomado de las manos por sus madres, menos aquel chico rubio que se quedo al lado de la resbaladilla.

No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y sentir pena por aquel niño.

Antes que pudiera decir nada, se vio rodeado del túnel de imágenes, cuando este desapareció pudo notar habían un grupo de niños, todos molestando a un niño por ser mas lento y gordo que los demás, el pudo notar como de su boca salían palabras defendiendo al niño, también grabo en su mente el nombre de aquel niño "Chouji" luego noto como la imagen cambiaba lentamente, y se pudo ver acostado en aquella azotea que le habían enseñado, conversando con aquel niño, mientras se atragantaba con patatas.

No alcanzo a disfrutar de aquella sensación de tranquilidad… porque pronto se vio corriendo con un grupo de niños, entre los que estaban el rubio y Chouji, eran perseguidos por un viejo que les gritaba algo sobre, escaparse de clases y comerse no sabia que cosa de la cocina.

Todo se volvió a poner negro, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando noto algo que le caía en la cabeza, se rasco el pelo para notar que era un pedazo de tiza, sentía unos gritos de alguien que le decía que por no poner atención sus notas eran tan malas como las de Naruto. "Naruto" ese fue otro nombre que se obligo a grabar… mientras miraba con algo de nostalgia al sensei que lo regañaba.

El túnel con imágenes, se está aclarando cada vez un poco más, se vio conversando con su amigo Chouji, sobre que hacia el torpe de Naruto atacando a su ahora compañero de equipo. Junto con lo que había pasado durante su estadía en la academia.

La imagen cambio suavemente, y se vio durante los exámenes chuunin, lo problemático que fue, recordó con más detalle cuando vio por primera vez a Temari y con todos los problemas que podía acarrear con sus amigos la dio por ganadora en el combate contra Tenten.

La traición de la villa de la arena, la muerte del tercer Hokage, el funeral ahora todo pasaba como si fuera una película, el túnel había desaparecido, su asenso, su fallida primera misión, el rescate de la alumna de Gaara, todo pasaba por sus ojos.

Toda su vida paso, como si fuera una película acelerada, sus reuniones de trabajo con Temari, su matrimonio, la muerte de su sensei, sus amigos…

Los recordaba a todos con nombre y apellido.

Akimichi Chouji

Hyuga Neli, tenten, rock lee

Hyuga Hinata, inuzuka kiba, Aburame Shino

Uzumaki Naruto, Harun Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke

Sus sensei, sus superiores…

Cerró sus ojos, su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas y pudo notar que la migraña que sufría hace ya 3 días había cesado, lentamente volvió a abrir los ojos para notar que estaba en una habitación blanca, con una pequeña ventana con sus cortinas a medio cerrar, su cabeza zumbaba, sus ojos le descosían pero el dolor de cabeza había pasado.

Trato de llevarse la mano a los ojos pero noto que algo la agarraba con fuerza, al llevar su vista hacia el lugar pudo ver a la kunoichi de la arena, sentada en una pequeña silla apoyando en uno de sus brazos su cabeza, encima de la cama, tomando su mano con fuerza, pudo ver por la ventana que era de día, tal vez las 10:00 de la mañana, tal vez más tarde

Shikamaru acaricio suavemente el cabello de la chica con la mano derecha, mientras se preguntaba donde estaba, al menos estando ella hay se sentía un poco más seguro.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a dos jóvenes, el shinobi les hizo una señal para que no hicieran ruido, no quería interrumpir el sueño de Temari, pero no tenia caso, ella se había comenzado a mover removiéndose los ojos perezosamente.

"buenos días, espero que hayan podido dormir bien" fue el saludo de Naruto

Por respuesta solo escucho un gruñido, por parte de Temari, que el rubio hubiese jurado, fue un insulto, ente la risa de Chouji y la cara de intriga de Shikamaru.

"que paso, que lugar es este" pregunto finalmente el shinobi.

"no lo recuerdas, estas en el hospital, te desmayaste ayer en tu casa" respondió Chouji mientras comía patatas.

Shikamaru frunció sus cejas y los miro desconcertado, la expresión no paso desapercibida por sus amigos, pero el joven shinobi de las sombras gano la palabra

"¿de que demonios hablan?, ¿como que en mi casa?... Yo estaba en una misión… ya no lo recuerdas discutimos, peleamos y no pudiste ir y fui solo" la cara de desconcierto de Shikamaru se multiplico por 3.

"Shikamaru, quien soy" pregunto con cara ansiosa

"mujer problemática, como que quien eras, ustedes están más raros de lo normal"

La Hokage de la villa de la Konoha hizo entrada interrumpiendo el interrogatorio que se había apoderado de la habitación y mando desalojar la habitación,

Los tres comenzaron una espera, esa conversación los dejo un poco aturdidos y quería saber que pasaba.

La puerta se abrió y como un resorte los tres jóvenes se pararon de donde estaban.

"bien tengo buenas y malas noticias" informo la Hokage con una sonrisa en su rostro…

La buena es que ha recuperado gran parte de sus recuerdos, la mala es que ha olvidado lo que sucedió desde su caída al barranco" la sonrisa de la Hokage era amplia, tal vez porque en su interior agradecía el recobrar a uno de sus ninjas mas inteligentes y podría volver a dejarlo a cargo de su papeleo.

La Hokage también le dijo que no se preocuparan, que no sabía bien que le faltaba, pero había que tomarlo con calma, podía que esos recuerdos volvieran como podía que jamás lo recobrara.

Si habían pocas posibilidades que Temari se moviera del hospital, en este momento las posibilidades de reducían a cero, su sonrisa al entrar a la habitación la habían hecho olvidar la nochecita que paso casi en vela, se abalanzo en los brazos de Shikamaru y lo beso apasionadamente.

"mujer cualquiera diría que no me has visto en un año" bromeo él con su media sonrisa en su cara y con su cabeza aun zumbando por la fuerte migraña del día anterior que el atribuía a su caída.

"mañana saldrás de aquí, iremos a casa, y haremos el amor hasta que me case" lo amenazo tiernamente

El solo pudo poner su mejor cara de aburrido y quejarse diciendo "por dios mujer si esperamos que te canses no terminaremos nunca".

El rumor se esparció rápido entre los amigos del shinobi, las visitas entraban y salían del lugar, pero lo inesperado paso… una mujer enfermera de aquel hospital entro al cuarto cuando todos los amigos de su generación estaban en la habitación, la cara de Temari se transformo, todos habrían jurado que la temperatura en la habitación subió de unos agradables 20 grados a 35 de un tirón.

"que haces aquí te dije que no te quería cerca" dijo Temari amenazante parándose de su silla.

"hago mi trabajo, hola como estas" le respondió serena Ino afirmando unos expedientes

Temari se levanto con sus ojos pegados en la kunoichi de Konoha, pero sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

"mujer deja que haga su trabajo" le dijo Shikamaru, dejando a Temari muy intrigada, luego dirigiéndose a Ino le dijo "discúlpala está un poco nerviosa, mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, un placer conocerte"

Temari se obligo a si misma a no carcajearse en medio de la habitación, menos con todos presentes, en vez de ello una media sonrisa de satisfacción que se clavo en los azules ojos de la kunoichi de Konoha, la sorpresa de aquella frase, no permito que ella reaccionara en el acto, solo se aferro con fuerza al expediente mientras sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse.

"vamos que la enfermera tiene que examinar a shika" el tono de alegría en su voz se clavo en los oídos de Ino, la que miro con odio a la dueña de aquella voz.

Temari no podía irse de aquella habitación sin antes clavar una última estocada,

"no vemos mi amor" le dijo al oído lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica la escuchara, acto seguido un beso apasionado que tomo no tan por sorpresa a Shikamaru, después de todo conocía a esa problemática, él la afirmo de la nuca para obligarla a profundizarlo, acto que obligo a Ino a girar la cara a la ventana.

"cuídamelo" le dijo Temari a Ino desde la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Desde la habitación se escucho un fuerte grito, como de niña que recibe un regalo, "aaaahhhaaa… volvió esta aquí… es el…"

"mujer problemática… discúlpala ella es un poco posesiva y celosa" sonrió alegre el joven.

"la quieres??" Medio pregunto con la voz ligeramente cortada.

"la amo desde que la conocí a los 12 años" le aseguro, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ino agacho la cabeza, ocultando su cara por un momento, luego su mejor sonrisa fingida… después de todo, tenía que hacer su trabajo, fue ella que le pidió el cambio de habitación a Meiko, la encargada de ese pabellón y se dispuso a realizar su labor.

Ino salio descompuesta del hospital, hacía muchos años que no tenia una conversación tranquila con su amigo y el pensar que solo lo logro por que la única persona que el no recordaba era ella… la puso triste, el escuchar tamaña confesión de los labios del que un día fue su prometido, tampoco ayudo mucho…

Una última persona entro a la habitación del joven en la noche, una vez acabadas las horas de visitas, Tsunade se hizo presente en la habitación, Temari había pedido su ayuda, la idea de que no recordara a la Yamanaka le era muy atractiva, pero antes de su alta al día siguiente, Shikamaru tenia que enterarse de lo ocurrido el último año y medio.

La puerta se escucho cerrarse, en la habitación se veía un joven confuso, su mente se había organizado para llenar los espacios faltantes, era cierto que algunas cosas le llamaron la atención, detalles como cortes de pelo, ropa, o estatura, pero habría sido demasiado problemático analizarlos, por lo que solo lo dejo pasar, sin darle importancia, ahora le cuadraban esos pequeños detalles…

"tienes el día de mañana para organizarte, te quiero el día siguiente en mi oficina, ya has vagado lo suficiente… ha antes que se me olvide, ayer llego un mensaje de tu villa Temari vendrá un grupo y se quedara por aproximadamente un mes, llagaran en dos días" fue lo último en decir la Hokage antes de cerrar la puerta.

Shikamaru se veía muy confundido y molesto… ensimismado en su pensamiento.

"tómalo por el lado bueno, estas mejor hoy que ayer" fue la forma en que encontró Temari para consolarlo

Pero el joven la miro molesto, "¿tomarlo por el lado bueno?, esa mujer me explotara hasta que se me derritan los pulmones y no tendré vacaciones en los próximos 5 años y para colmo no recuerdo haber descansado" se quejo de manera infantil.

"vaya si seré burra, yo que pensé que estabas así por otra cosa" le reprocho la kunoichi un tanto molesta

"la hora de visitas acabo, tienen 30 segundos para desalojar mi casa" Temari tomo su abanico apoyándolo contra el piso.

Todo el día había estado atendiendo gente, amigos y familia, y no pudo estar ni un momento a solas con Shikamaru, el internamente agradeció al cielo el haberse enamorado de una mujer tan decidida como ella.

"les quedan 15 segundos", amenazo abriendo su abanico.

Tal vez no habría sido mala idea poner una puerta giratoria en la entrada,

"10 segundos"

Por lo menos los señores Nara tuvieron la delicadeza de irse luego del almuerzo, después de insinuar algo con respecto a sus futuros nietos

"5 segundos"

No hubo necesidad de conteo final, su departamento por fin estaba en silencio, quien sabe quien fue el último en salir pero fue lo suficientemente amable como para cerrar la puerta antes de huir y ellos pudieron quedarse por fin solos.

Temari se tiro el sillón al lado de Shikamaru, dejo caer el abanico al suelo, apoyo su cabeza en el brazo del joven, y cerro sus ojos. Atender a los amigos era mucho más agotador que una cesión de entrenamiento con lee, por lo menos y para su fortuna, el y su grupo habían salido de misión esa mañana y no tuvo que aguantar la función del lee, gai sensei… ese día.

La paz del atardecer tiño el departamento de un cálido tono rosa, mientras el calor de la chimenea inundaba el cuarto, ambos permanecían tranquilos abrasados en el silencio que solo rompía los maderos al quemarse.

El Nara solo pudo estrechar con fuerza a la mujer que se refugiaba en sus brazos, y acariciaba con su pulgar los brazos de la rubia.

Todo aquello era tan lindo tan como casi irreal, el estratega solo pudo pensar que algo en todo aquello debía estar mal, algo en todo aquello debía ser mentira, no podía ser verdad que todo eso todo lo que siempre soñó estuviera hay.

Sintió a la rubia removerse de su cómodo lugar, alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

La mente del estratega se puso en blanco cuando la vio en el sillón gateando sensualmente hacia el con una misteriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Las palabras sobraban en un momento como aquel, sus bocas se estrecharon una contra la otra de una manera que hacia años no lo asían, negando a la naturaleza el hecho de ser dos personas por separado, en ese momento solo querían ser uno, fundirse delicadamente.

El moreno el estrecho contra su cuerpo abrazándola tiernamente acariciando toda su espalda sus aromas se mezclaban sutilmente cuando el estratega la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó en sus piernas como a una niña.

Se separo solo un poco de sus labios solo lo suficiente para ver aquella sonrisa mientras sus mano subía y bajaba por lo largo de sus firmes piernas.

Lentamente las caricias comenzaron a dejar el rose de la tela de la Jukata acariciando lentamente todo el cuerpo, los ojos de el jamás dejaban el contacto con los de ella, era su costumbre, saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia tan solo mirándola a los ojos.

Los aguamarina se cerraron, sin perder en ningún momento, las caricias de el formaban muy intimas y las mejillas de la rubia lo delataban, el esfuerzo que hacia el para mantener aquel ritmo tranquilo era impresionante, ella solo se dejaba hacer disfrutando de los escalos fríos que le provocaba el sentir las suaves caricias en su interior

La beso apasionadamente mientras ella se sentaba posando sus piernas a queda lado de las de él mientras el apresuradamente le sacan obi, ya no esperaba mas para ver aquel cuerpo en todo su esplendor.

"A si me gustas" le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras contemplaba ante si el la escultural belleza de la kunoichi de la arena.

La volvió a besar y sus manos acariciaban los senos de la rubia los rodeo hasta posarse en sus ya endurecidos pezones. Se separo un instante solo para sacarse tanto su playera como sus pantalones en un ágil movimiento ya que Temari jamás se bajo de sus piernas.

El rose del cuerpo de la rubia sobre su sexo lo estaba volviendo loco y eso hacia sonreír a la Temari, que con malicia se mecía de un lado a otro haciendo que el miembro de Shikamaru a cada momento se pusiese mas erecto.

Aquel movimiento no solo estaba volviendo loco a al genio de konoha ya que la humedad de la entrepierna de ella misma y el hecho de sector palpitar sus labios internos la estaban trastornando.

El estratega la detuvo por la cintura con su cara muy seria, casi paresia disgustada, su miembro había comenzado a gotear y eso no le gustaba.

Temari se poso sombree el miembro de Shikamaru bajo de un moviendo rápido una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla, mientras un grito se ahogo en lo boca del moreno, su cuerpo se había desacostumbrado a aquel intruso.

El calido beso del moreno y los masajes que le proporcionaba a sus senos porco a poco hicieron que aquel dolor cesara.

La rubia empezó a moverse suavemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más. Empezó a moverse rápidamente subió y bajo una y otra vez aumentando la velocidad a cada envestida, Shikamaru la pomo por las caderas para ayudarla a subir y bajar con mas rapidez.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo del moreno, defendiendo la fueres envestidas.

Shikamaru le mordió el pecho cerca de su pezón para que la rubia se moviera, con sus manos la obligo a seguir con las envestidas hasta que fue el quien sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba se tensaba y esa exquisita sensación que lo recorrió por completo.

La tranquilidad de la noche cubrió el cuarto y los corazones de aquellos dos jóvenes que luego de tanto tiempo, por fin se reencontraron.

"mujer, date prisa, tenemos que buscar a la delegación de la arena y aun no hemos ido a hablar con la Hokage" le decía a Temari mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, sentado en la cama

"si… si… ya voy, antes de regañarme mejor termina de vestirte, lo único que te has puesto es el pantalón" le grito desde el baño.

A las nueve y media de la mañana Shikamaru ya tena un gran dolor de cabeza, no solo tenía que poner al día todo el papeleo de la Hokage, tenía que actualizar los planes de defensa de la aldea y traducir un millón de códigos, acumulados en su escritorio, además tenía que servir de niñera del grupo que venía desde la arena.

Temari no estaba mejor, tenía que ayudarlo con el papeleo, además de enseñarle a un grupo de 5 niños, las técnicas de viento y servir de guía.

Era ahora que empezaban a realizar sus labores, el grupo de la arena llegaba a las diez de la mañana, lo bueno de todo era que uno de los hermanos de Temari, kankuro venia a cargo del grupo de 10 ninjas de la arena, la última vez que la vio el se fue muy preocupado por la salud de su hermana, a pesar que los hermanos Sabaku no, habían recibido noticias a diario tanto de la Hokage como de Naruto y unas 3 cartas de Temari, kankuro lo único que quería era comprobar con sus propios ojos, la actual felicidad de su hermana.

Llegaron rápido a la entrada, Shikamaru se sentó en el mesón, luego de saludar a los encargados, Temari, tranquila se apoyo en las piernas de el, mientras el la abrazaba y apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza, el sueño los invadió, la noche había sido un tanto movida y ambos cerraron sus ojos esperando la llegadas e su hermano y de su grupo.

"¡¡¡¡hola!!!" Un tremendo grito sobresalto a los dos que dormían plácidamente.

"¡¡¡¡idiota!!!!" Le grito sobresaltada y furiosa su hermana… sin más aviso le mando senda patada en las canillas… "nunca vuelvas a hacerlo"

Cual era el placer que sentía, cada maldita vez que la veía plácidamente durmiendo, hacia lo mismo, y cada vez ella respondía de la misma manera.

Para Shikamaru haberse asustado habría sido demasiado problemático, solo se sobresalto un poco, y luego miro de medio lado, la ya conocida rutina que los hermanos tenían.

Primero el susto luego la patada, de ahí venia la frustración y finalizaba con un abrazo efusivo, siempre lo mismo… eran escenas conocidas para todos, pero las muecas que ponía kankuro al sentir la patada, siempre eran distintas.

Luego de la peculiar manera que tenían esos de demostrarse afecto, kankuro procedió a presentar a los presentes, un grupo de 5 jóvenes ninjas de la academia de la arena, 2 sensei y 3 del grupo de marionetitas, pertenecientes al escuadrón de kankuro.

Shikamaru no se había movido del lugar, su media sonrisa se borro de sus labios al ver el escuadrón de marionetitas, y salto muy rápido al notar como uno de ellos besaba la mano de su esposa…

"es un placer volver a verla, señorita Temari" la sonrisa burlona en sus labios, congelo a la kunoichi.

"**señora**" recalco con enfado Shikamaru, el había tomado con una mano, la cintura a su Temari, y con la otra la alejándola del joven Yami, el cual debería tener la edad de ella y era uno de los sensei del grupo.

Pocas veces se veía una actitud posesiva por parte Shikamaru, pero por alguna razón, el joven se negó a dejarla sola ni un segundo, es mas no se separo del lado de Temari ni le soltó su cintura en ningún momento, dejaron al grupo acomodándose en un hostal, mientras kankuro, Yami y Suko (el otro sensei) iban a presentarse con la Hokage.

A la godaime, al igual que a kankuro, les llamo la atención el que ni siquiera en la oficina la dejara sola, de la misma manera que les llamo la atención la actitud pasiva de la chica.

Si no la conociera bien, Tsunade, habría jurado que se parecía más al carácter de Hinata que al de ella.

Luego de acompañar al grupo de nuevo al hostal, y coordinar sus actividades del día siguiente, la pareja fue a caminar deteniéndose en un parque solitario.

"hablare con la Hokage, haré que te releven de esto, no te quiero cerca de ese hijo de perra"

Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza, para luego encontrar refugio en el pecho de Shikamaru

"no podía pretender esconderme toda la vida, pretender que nada ha pasado y huir como una cobarde… solo hazme un favor… no me dejes sola"

La idea no le gustaba para nada, pero era la primera vez en años que la kunoichi hablaba al respecto, la vez anterior fue en la arena, y él se vio obligado a usar toda su inteligencia para que dijera lo básico, entre sollozos.

Shikamaru tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol, para no salir a matar a ese tipo, aquella oportunidad, y solo lo logro por que la chica se negaba a soltarlo, no quería estar sola, ni enfrentar la humillación pública de explicar a todos el por que…

Aun cuando no se sentía con las fuerzas de afrontar esa verdad de manera pública, en los últimos años había podido recuperar el valor, o eso creía ella para enfrentarlo cara a cara


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

A las cuatro de la tarde tanto Shikamaru como Temari, se encontraba inundados de papeles, por fortuna dos cabezas piensan más que una, y entre ambos pudieron adelantar gran cantidad de trabajo, mantener la cabeza ocupada era la mejor escapatoria así no pensar en la persona que tendrían que soportar por un mes.

Shikamaru, trataba en lo posible de respetar la decisión de su esposa, pero le era muy difícil, si por él fuera, habría matado a ese sujeto hace mucho y sin arrepentimiento alguno…

Pero era solo un mes, después hablaría con kankuro para que ese sujeto y sus amigos no volvieran a la villa, por el momento, tratar en lo posible de retener sus ganas de enterrarle un kunai en su maldita garganta.

A las 6:00 de la tarde la puerta de la oficina donde los dos se encontraban trabajando se abrió, la imagen daba pena… Temari y Shikamaru enterrados en una rumba de papeles. El trabajo había avanzado más de lo que ellos esperaban, los informes de 6 meses los tenían casi listos, eso provocaría dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

"vallan a casa, el día de hoy su trabajo termino" se escucho la voz Shizune que los miraba con lastima, si Tsunade se desquitaría con ellos por lo menos los próximos 3 meses, eso si no encontraba otra persona con quien desahogar su frustración antes que eso.

Shikamaru levanto su cabeza con un papel pegado en su frente… "si nos vamos en 5 minutos"

Al dar vuelta la espalda, Shizune, sintió un aire que levanto su pelo, miro para ver que había sido, pero solo puedo ver la ventana abierta y nadie en la oficina, sonrió divertida, cerró la ventana y se retiro de la oficina.

En ese momento lo único que querían era poder llegar a su casa, pero antes pasarían a comer a algún local, ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente energía para llegar a cocinar a su casa luego de casi no haber dormido la noche anterior y todo lo ocurrido en el día, pasar a casa de los padres de Shikamaru no era opción, Yoshiro san los tendría ahí hasta muy tarde y le pellizcaría las mejillas hasta hartarse y entre tanto los molestaría con que se estaba haciendo vieja y no tenían sus ansiados nietos.

Pero ese día estaba destinado a encuentros desagradables por lo menos para Temari, a medio camino se encontraron con Sakura que iba acompañada de su amiga Ino, ella solo hizo silencio mientras, la pelirosa les insistió en que se reunirían con un grupo de amigos, en un pequeño local, como se iban a negar si el hermano de Temari también iría y bla bla bla bla… cuanto corto diez minutos más tarde se vieron en el local donde los esperaban Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, Hinata, Chino, luego de todo no sería tan malo, solo ver la expresión de ino cada vez que shika… le tocaba la mano, la besaba o la abrazaba, le alegraba la noche.

Temari la estaba pasando bien, las tonteras de Naruto y Kiba la hacían reír, pero avergonzaban a Hinata, ya que ambos conversaban del notorio cambio de ella, durante un entrenamiento, con ellos, esta se saco su preciada chaqueta, dejando muy impresionados (por decirlo de alguna manera) a ambos ninjas, de hecho fue tal la impresión, que Hinata les dio la paliza de sus vidas, ya que ninguno de los dos atinaba a defenderse.

"¡¿qué estás diciendo de Hinata sama?!" Se escucho la voz fuerte de Neji.

"que se ha desarrollado…" sin perder un minuto Kiba le tapo la boca a Naruto y prosiguió a dar otra explicación

"que se ha desarrollado mucho como kunoichi" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras veía a una gran vena crecer en la cara de Neji.

El ánimo de Temari fluctuó en cosa de segundos, ella noto como Sakura que había estada sentada al lado de Shikamaru se levanto y su lugar fue tomado por Ino,

"eso lo tenían planeado" pensó furiosa.

Pero con la misma rapidez con que ellas cambiaron de silla, Temari fingía estar incomoda y cambio de puesto con el, dejándolo entre ella y Hinata, miro con altivez a Ino y le pregunto

"¿te importa si te doy la espalda?" Para acto seguido apoyar su cabeza en el hombre de shika.

La conversación siguió sin inconvenientes, en un momento Sakura e Ino se levantaron al baño.

"maldita…" gruño furiosa Ino apenas entro, golpeo y entro a uno de los baños.

"no te preocupes en algún momento tendrá que distraerlo" le dijo tranquila Sakura., mientras entraba al baño vecino.

"como vas con Naruto?" Pregunto la rubia sin notar que dos personas más habían entrado.

"de hay le pediré que salgamos mañana, de esa salida no se me escapa" respondió la pali rosa carcajeándose.

Al volver no notaron un pequeño deje de tristeza en el rostro de Hinata, pero definitivamente Temari no dejaría las cosas así.

Mientras Sakura se disponía a sentarse se dirigió a Naruto.

"¿te gustaría cenar en casa mañana?, también vendrá Hinata ¿no es así?"

El chico acepto gustoso, mientras Sakura se desconcentro y en vez de sentarse en la silla callo de lleno en el suelo

"estas bien" le pregunto la kunoichi de la arena, con un claro sarcasmo en su voz, que solo Naruto no noto.

Las risas del grupo fueron interrumpidas por las campanas de la puerta, todos dirigieron su vista a ese punto menos Shikamaru que se distrajo, mirando como desaparecía la carne de la parrilla, gracias a su amigo Chouji, pero su atención cambio de punto de manera rápida.

Temari había tomado su mano con fuerza y su semblante cambió de forma notoria, solo había una explicación, al mirar hacia la puerta pudo ver como llegaba kankuro con dos de sus amigos, compañeros del escuadrón de marionetitas del que él era el líder.

Kankuro se sentó en la cabecera luego de saludar y presentar a los dos recién llegados (Yami y Suko) los que se sentaron frente a Temari e Ino.

Shikamaru hizo ademán de pararse, pero Temari no lo dejo, él quería salir de hay, pero ella no le daría el placer de verla asustada y menos de escapar de él, aun cuando lo quisiera hacer, se obligo a sentarse orgullosa y altiva con una sonrisa en su rostro, tomada de la mano de su esposo.

Aun cuando casi nadie noto el gesto de la kunoichi de la arena al ver a esos dos sujetos, entre casi y nadie hay una diferencia y esta diferencia tenía dos nombres Chouji e Ino.

La chica de Konoha, no había parado de ver a Temari dándose cuenta del cambio al ver los jóvenes, esa expresión tenía solo una explicación…

Chouji en cambio, solo pudo relacionar ese pequeño gesto con la conversación que tuvo con su amigo, cuando el poco recordaba, conversación que en la actualidad y para la mente Shikamaru nunca ocurrió y eso el robusto chico lo tenía claro.

La cena siguió su camino, en lo que se podía describir como aparentemente tranquila, de cuando en cuando se podía percibir una mirada un tanto burlona por parte de los invitados, que hacia que la Temari se estremeciera, cuando eso pasaba, ella apretaba fuerte la mano de Shikamaru y este miraba con disgusto a los sensei de la arena, todo eso pasaba en fracción de segundos, imperceptibles menos para los dos que estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría.

Iba a ser casi las 20:00, aquello se había prolongado por casi una hora y la impotencia del Nara estaba a su límite, sabía que no podría prolongar esto por mucho tiempo mas, se levanto a sabiendas que aquella reunión no terminaría por lo menos en un par de horas mas, jalo a Temari suavemente para que se parara, con la gentileza que le permitía sus ganas de matar al tipo de la arena, se despidió disculpándose por el cansancio del día.

Una despedida fraternal entre los Sabaku no y se aprestaron a salir de ahí, pero fueron detenidos por uno de los sensei de la arena, con su mejor sonrisa se apresuro a tomar la mano de Temari, pero ella la quito con gran rapidez, eso había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso para el ninjas de Konoha, tomo a Yami por su chaqueta y lo levanto estrellándolo contra una pared.

"te acercas una vez mas y te mato" le susurro al oído antes que todos los presentes se apresuraran a separados.

Todo aquello ocurrió demasiado rápido para la mayoría de los presentes, los que se apresuraron a separar a los dos, Temari se había quedado parada, sin hacer nada, mientras kankuro de un sendo grito paro a los dos ninjas que habían venido con el, mientras Chouji y Naruto trataban de calmar a Shikamaru, el que se encontraba fuera de si hasta que sintió que su amigo le dijo al oído"

"cuida a tu mujer"

Solo en ese momento el volteo la cabeza dándose cuenta que la había dejado sola, solo en ese momento el se calmo se le acerco, le dio un beso en la frente y miro a kankuro se disculpo por el escándalo y salio del local.

Desde que llego, kankuro no había dicho nada, solo y con su mirada callo a sus compañeros cuando ellos comenzaron a hablar mal de su cuñado, luego de la pelea…

Ino miro con un brillo especial en su mirada, tal vez esto sería bueno para ella…

Temari cumplió con lo que tenía planeado se negó a llorar, ya no lo haría más, llegando a su casa, solo quería bañarse. Inconscientemente no le puso el cerrojo a la puerta, a Shikamaru no le gustaba, el solo se sentó pesadamente en el cómodo sillón, mientras repasaba en su mente todo lo ocurrido, se regaño a sí mismo por haber caído en las provocaciones del tipo y haber armado tal escándalo en aquel local, seguro que a esta hora la Hokage ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido y se llevaría un tremendo regaño al día siguiente.

Desde el lugar podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha, mientras encendió el fuego, fue a la habitación y preparo las ropas de dormir de los dos, luego limpio una losa sucia, aun se sentía en el baño el sonido de la ducha, se tiro en la cama esperando que ella saliera del baño,

Un rato paso, Shikamaru se paró de la cama al sentir la puerta, Chouji entro preocupado por su amigo, Shikamaru lo hizo pasar, le pidió que esperara un momento y se apresto a entrar al baño, para avisarle a Temari de la visita, sus ojos se abrieron en demasía.

"que haces..." Medio pregunto, sorprendido por que vio.

"mi brazo… está sucio… tengo que limpiarlo… tiene ese olor…" decía medio incoherente mientras seguía restregándose el brazo, del cual ya salía sangre por lo mucho que lo restregaba.

El se acerco suave le tomo ambas manos, quitándole la esponja, luego la cubrió con una bata, la abrazo fuerte.

"calma… ya paso…" le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Chouji noto lo mucho que se demoro en volver, luego lo vio salir.

"Chouji ve por Sakura, Temari se hizo una herida"

Chouji no pidió más explicaciones, salió pero no a buscar a Sakura sabia de la profunda amistad que había renacido entre ella e Ino desde un tiempo hasta ahora y analizando lo que paso durante la cena y considerando que Sakura era la discípulo de la Hokage, no era conveniente que ella viniera, fue a buscar a la persona que considero de confianza para la kunoichi de la arena, el fue al local donde sus amigos seguían y llevo a Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Esa era la razón por la cual a Shikamaru no le gustaba que se pusiera cerrojo en el baño, no definitivamente esa noche la pasaría en vela, por fortuna para el, Hinata no hizo preguntas, en ese momento agradeció a Chouji que no allá llevado a Sakura, ella si lo hubiese hecho, lo habría bombardeado a preguntas y a primera hora media villa se habría enterado de lo sucedido, su cabeza giro por un momento, no sabia si podría guardar la compostura al día siguiente luego de lo ocurrido, pero se tendría que obligar a hacerlo.

Esa noche no era el único que no podía dormir, kankuro daba vueltas sin para en su cama, se preguntaba por que ahora su hermano se había empeñado en que en que Yami lo acompañara, no siendo uno de los mejores sensei de la villa y a la vez trataba de no pensar en la cara de su hermana cada vez que lo veía y en especial recordaba las ordenes del Kasekage, "No lo pierdas de vista", si había algo que Gaara sabia que no le quería decir y la duda lo carcomía.

Si había algo que Gaara sabia que su hermano no, necesita tanto a Yami como a Suko lejos de la villa por un tiempo.

Por otro lado Chouji tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, analizaba todo lo ocurrido, este ultimo tiempo, recordaba aquella conversación a la entraba del bosque cuando se entero del embarazo de Temari

El viaje fue lento, Shikamaru obligo al grupo a ir a una muy baja velocidad, dos días se demoraron en llega a la entrada del boque, en todo el viaje el no la soltó, Ino moleta con la situación comenzó con ataques suaves, leves sarcasmos para ver si era posible que se fuera y que se soltaran, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se aferrara mas al cuerpo de Shikamaru, al entrar en el bosque la kunoishi de la arena se desmayo, lo que atrajo la atención de los dos hombre del grupo, Ino fastidiada al máximo la atendió, descubriendo el embarazo de 1 mes de la Temari.

"Shikamaru ella esta embarazada" le dijo muy sorprendida

"Si lo se"

"Que pretendes hacer con ella en konoha" Ino lo miraba a la cara pero el solo miraba a Temari.

"Tenia un plazo hasta mi cumpleaños para encontrar esposa, y la encontré el día de mi cumpleaños"

"Espera un momento… tu y yo nos casaríamos un mes después de tu cumpleaños… ahora me vienes con que te casaras con ella…"

"yo nunca te dije que me casaría contigo, siempre te deje claro que eras una de mis mejores amigas, una muy buena compañera, pero el matrimonio no fue idea mía ni siquiera fue idea tuya, fue de nuestros clanes y eso lo sabes de sobra"

"Y el niño, que pretendes hacer con el niño"

"el es mi hijo"

"No Me Vengas Con Que Es Tu Hijo, Temari No Tiene Mas De 1 Mes, Y Tu Ase 3 Que No Sales De Konoha, Tienes Un Compromiso Conmigo, No Lo Puedes Romper Por Que Esta Se Metió Con Cualquiera Y La Dejo Preñada"

"Ya Basta De Esto, No Tienes Nada Que Ver En Esta Decisión, Este Niño Llevara Mi Apellido, Será Mi Hijo Y Ninguno De Los Dos Dirá Nada Al Respecto"

Para el robusto joven ahora todo tenia mas sentido, un sentimiento de culpa se apodero de el al darse cuenta de lo mucho que su amigo lo necesito y el ciego por sus sentimientos hacia su rubia compañera no vio, se regaño a si mismo y se prometió que eso jamás volvería a pasar.

No sabia la razón, pero esa mañana que el pensaba que pasaría frente a la Hokage disculpándose por la actitud que tubo para con los invitados de la Arena nunca ocurrió, esa mañana la paso de guía mientras le enseñaba los lugares donde tendrían que estar, era día domingo por lo cual las oficinas administrativas de la villa no funcionaban, solo tendría que hacer eso y luego se iría a casa, donde su esposa lo esperaba, su cuerpo se endurecía y sus ojos se ennegrecían por momento cegado por la rabia, cada vez que escuchaba la vos de ese tipo, al sentir el mas mínimo movimiento de este, pero no perdió la compostura.

Kankuro miraba esto desde lejos, le molestaba de sobremanera que todos supieran algo que el no. Algo estaba pasando y se sentía impotente de poder hacer más que vigilar a ese tipo y a su amigo.

Afortunadamente para el joven todo aquello no tomo mas que la mañana y parte de la tarde, de camino a su departamento pudo ver a Naruto y a kiba los que con sus tonteras habituales le alegraron el día, pronto salio el tema de su llegada a Konoha y como Naruto le trataba de explicar sobre el shakra, esto lo hizo reír imaginándose la escena pero también lo hizo pensar que mas era lo que no recordaba.

No fue mucho el tiempo que paso con ellos ya que quería llegar luego a su casa, Al entrar noto voces en la casa, encontrando a Hinata y a Chouji, respiro tranquilo al saber que ella no había estado sola y la animada conversación le decía que ella estaba bien.

"Será mejor que te vallas a poner linda que en un par de horas llegara Naruto" le dijo Temari con picardía mientras le serraba el ojo.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica le indico que el mensaje había sido recibido, Chouji por su parte tomo unas bolsas del suelo, diciendo que tenia que ir a casa se fue del departamento, el joven había llegado temprano esa mañana, tomo desayuno con la rubia y la acompaño todo el día hasta la llegada de su amigo.

Inmediatamente después Temari saco su mejor bajilla ordeno todo en un ambiente muy romántico, velas en la mesa, la chimenea prendida, puso música romántica, mientras Shikamaru solo la veía moverse de un lado para otro.

Temari paso por su lado le dio un beso y lo mando a cambiarse ropa por la que ella le tenia lista en la cama, y se alejo antes que el pudiera protestar, pero de todas formas se quejo camino a la pieza

"mujer si fuese tan sencillo, ese tonto ya se habría dado cuenta ase años"

Al rato se podía escuchar la puerta, Temari a pesar de estar cambiándose de ropa supo quien era ya que podía escuchar los gritos de Naruto alegando por comida casera.

Minutos más tarde volvió a sonar la puerta y un grito se sintió desde la pieza

"Shika ayúdame con el cierre".

Si aquella mujer pretendía algo el lo sabia pero desde cuando se había hecho tan amiga de Hinata. Desde que el recordaba Temari no había cruzado mas de dos palabras con ella y para que esa rubia problemática se tomara tantas molestias tenia que haberle tomado grana precio a la chica.

"Mujer ¿¿crees que Naruto no se dará cuenta que tu ropa no tiene cierre??"

Una gran sonrisa y un beso, lo abrazo por el cuello y le dijo

"Genio, Naruto es un gran chico me a ayudado mucho y se merece a una gran persona a su lado, a Hinata no la conocía pero tuve el placer de hacerlo… y es muy especial, definitivamente se complementan bien solo hay que darle una mano el distraído de Naruto para que la vea"

"Naruto siempre a estado enamorado de Sakura, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, de la misma manera que todo el mundo sabe que Hinata esta desde siempre enamorada de Naruto, si te metes en ese enredo…"

"Amor… ya me metí jajaja"

Cuándo entraron a la sala, pudieron ver a Naruto muy animado conversando con Hinata, que lo mirada con una sonrisa y se notaba avergonzada, Temari suspiro si tendría que hacer más que eso…

La sena transcurrió muy agradable, Temari sentó a Naruto al lado de la Hinata, el rubio se quejo por que no había ramen, pero de todas maneras le agrado la cena. Luego se sentaron a conversar un rato, Temari comenzó a acariciar la nuca de shikamaru, con una de sus manos, solo 5 minutos duro porque aquello siempre le acusaba sueño a su esposo y eso ella lo sabía de sobra.

Hinata al notar que Shikamaru se había quedado dormido, dijo que se retiraba para que pudiera descansar tranquilo, pero ella no noto como el rubio la miro cuando le daba la espalda, el se había quedado embobado cuando la vio entrar al llegar a la casa, era la primera ves que la veía sin su uniforme, y aquel vestido entallado que su amiga Ten ten le había dado le quedaba muy bien, también por primera ves noto lo mucho que la chica sabia de el y por primera vez vio su sonrisa tímida que contrastaba con el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Es tarde Hinata chan, yo te llevare a tu casa" le dijo una vez dejo de mirar el cuerpo de la kunoishi.

Temari esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, mientras los acompañaba a la puerta y veía como Naruto ayudaba gentilmente a ponerse el abrigo a la kunoishi.

"Mañana no tengo misión quieres entrenar conmigo" fue lo ultimo que escucho de la voz de Naruto a la distancia.

La rubia suspiro, definitivamente eso seria lo más romántico que aquel chico pudiese decir, necesitarían más que un empujón, pero definitivamente ella no podía hacerlo todo, Hinata tendría que poner de su parte y dejar un poco de lado aquel carácter y jugárselo por lo que quería.

Miro al interior de la sala y una gran sonrisa se apodero de sus labios al ver Shikamaru medio sentado casi roncando en aquel sillón, ya casi había olvidado todo el tiempo que paso en la misma sala esperando que el volviera de aquella maldita misión.

El movimiento en la casa comenzó temprano en la mañana, Temari se acomodaba un guante largo sin dedos en su brazo que cubría sus vendas, y mientras preparaba el desayuno trataba de despertar al Nara que se refugiaba en las almohadas tratando de no salir de la cama.

A las 7:30 de la mañana y en la oficina de la hokage había un gran discusión, Shikamaru fastidiado al máximo azoto aquella puerta y espero el las afueras de la oficina de Tsunade que saliera Temari, normalmente esta actitud habría sido muy problemática para el, derrochar tanta energía en una discusión que sabia perdida no era común en el, Tsunase lo relación a la confusión mental que tendría que tener el chico, pero para el Nara todo era tan simple como no querer dejar sola a Temari con el tipo de la Arena y eso era todo.

En una rápida reunión les habían informado que Sakura necesitaba con suma urgencia unos informes por lo que el tendría que hacerlos, mientras Temari por ser oriunda de la arena se encargaría de los invitados.

Por mas que le dijo que en todos los tonos conocidos por el hombre que no, que el no quería que ella fuese la guía, al momento que la Hokage le dijo "Da me una razón de peso" el no supo que decir solo pudo apretar los puños a sus costados y salir de aquella habitación lo mas rápido que pudo.

El incomodo silencio los acompaño hasta la salida del palacio, ella lo miro con su mejor sonrisa y un "No te preocupes, kankuro estará también" no sirvió para aquietar lo, su hermano también había estado ase años y no sirvió de nada, "shinobi es shinobi y tiene que cumplir con su deber", pensaba mientras la veía desaparecer en la esquina.

Se apresuro a su oficina y se dispuso a terminar con todo ese maldito papeleo, no tenia tiempo que perder, pero no había caso, por mas que leía y releía los documentos frente a el, la información no alcanzaba a llegar a su cerebro, se quedan en el limbo que había entre sus ojos y ese maldito órgano vital, maldijo por lo bajo al notar que había pasado una hora y no había avanzado en lo absoluto.

Que lindo genio resulto ser, ahora que necesitaba esas malditas neuronas, las muy vagas se negaban a funcionar. Nunca deseo mas aquellos lindos palmetazos en la cabeza que le daba Yoshino san cada ves que su cerebro se ponía en plan de huelga. Miro el reloj 1 hora 30 minutos desde que ella se fue, avances 0, se revolvió el pelo histérico a punto de un colapso nervioso cuando sintió abrir la puerta, levanto la cabeza y pudo ver unos sonrisa que se acercaba a el

"No te preocupes tanto, yo te ayudo"

Escucho que le decían mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba los informes que tenia en su mano.

En la academia los jóvenes prospectos de la Arena, se integraban a las clases regulares mientras sus sensei analizaban las metodologías educativas empleadas por sus pares de Konoha, Temari se había mantenido firme, con una actitud que no daba cabida al miedo o a la incertidumbre, pero siempre bajo el resguardo de su hermano tratando que este no se diera cuenta.

Abecés es mas fácil esconder las cosas de tu familia, ya que por algún motivo, siempre son los últimos en enterarse de las cosas y en una familia donde nadie les enseño a abrirse y mostrar debilidad, eso era aun mas fácil de esconder, sentarte al lado de tu hermano y fingir que todo estaba bien a pesar que supieras que no era así, que lo único que querías era refugiarte en sus brazos y llorar hasta quedar seca, que el con su actitud aparentaba que creía que todo estaba bien, a pesar que en su corazón sabia que nada lo estaba, querer abrazarte y matar al que te hizo sentir así, pero nunca poder dar el primer paso. Por lo general es la madre la que te enseña esas cosas, pero en este caso, quien se las enseño… pues ese fue el principal problema…

Cuando te sientes una pequeña intrusa, por que le quitas tiempo a tu padre, si es que en algún momento tubo tiempo para ti, ya que sus labores lo mantienen tan ocupado que ya no recuerdas su rostro, cuando ves que todos los niños de tu escuela se van de la mano de sus madres y tu quedas hay sentada a la orilla de la escuela cuidando a tus hermanos por que a tu padre nuevamente se olvido ir o mandar a alguien para buscarte, cuando no hay nadie que te de un tazón de sopa en las heladas noches, o te arrulle las beses que las sombras de la noche te han asustado, que el único recuerdo que te queda es un suave olor a lavanda, en el lugar donde debería estar la imagen de tu madre y lo mas parecido que tienes a la figura paterna es un riguroso sensei, solo te queda una salida, comente tus miedos, tragarte tus incertidumbre, aparentar ser fuerte y que nada te puede hacer daño y por sobre todo nunca mostrar debilidad, llorar es para débiles, ponerte una coraza y guardar tu corazón en una gaveta con doble llave.

Muchos años han pasado desde aquello, ahora no es una niña asustada fingiendo fortaleza, sola porque todos les temen ya sea por su padre por su hermano o por ella misma, ahora es una mujer, con grandes amigos que le han enseñado, muchas cosas, Naruto que la acompaño durante mucho tiempo a pesar de su infancia es un joven feliz fuerte y capas de dar su vida por sus amigos, Hinata le enseño que se puede ser amable y cariñosa a la ver que una fuerte kunoishi, por sobre todos Shikamaru le enseño a sacar su corazón que tenia escondido, la calidez del cariño sincero, le enseño a amar y le demostró por sobre todo puede ser amada.

Sentir el olor de su hermano le daba el valor que necesitaba para poder enfrentar a sus demonios a pesar que sabia que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlos sola, pero por el momento se podía dar el lujo de sentirse una niña pequeña, cuidada por su hermano mayor a pesar de saber que ya no es una niña pequeña y la mano que la sostiene con firmeza no es su hermano mayor, el es su hermano menor.

"Kankuro san, lo necesitan en la oficina"

Ante el llamado el joven apretó suavemente la mano de su hermana, una cálida sonrisa y se perdió en el laberinto de oficinas que habían en la academia, una suave brisa helada azótalos cabellos de la kunoishi mientras sentía los niños entrar a las aulas de clases.

Un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda, al sentir el silencio y se dispuso a ir a un lugar mas bullicioso… con mas gente… sin querer comprenderlo sintió como sus pis se comenzaron a apresurar, el escalofríos se fue incrementando a la vez que una rara sensación se apoderaba de su estomago, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo, de encontrar una cara conocida en aquel lugar, hasta Ino hubiese servido en ese momento, giro en un oscuro pasillo, aulas desocupadas los baños al final otro pasillo que daba a las oficinas donde estaba su hermano.

Ase mucho que no había sentido la necesidad de salir huyendo, dio un paso al frente y sintió como era empuyada por la espalda cayéndole bruces en el suelo, en frente de ella unas sandalias, dio vueltas con rapidez y gateo hasta quedar apoyada en la muralla aun en el suelo.

Sus entrenamientos, todos sus conocimientos de defensa se borraron de su mente, con terror y ayudándose de la muralla se pudo poner en pie.

"La gran Temari, sabes que te hemos extrañado mucho"

Quiso gritar, llamar a su hermano, pero solo un murmullo salio de su garganta, su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo podía escuchar y sentir.

Sentía como una mano acariciaba su cuello, el aliento de uno en su nuca, al igual que un gélido kunay acariciaba sus piernas, "No… de nuevo no" pensó mientras unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo tembló, cuando sintió el aliento del otro en su oído, serró los ojos impotente, sin el valor necesario en su cuerpo para afrontar todo aquello.

Sus sentidos se paralizaron, no sentía ni oía nada, pero de pronto todo seso, abrió los ojos con temor aun en su cuerpo, pudo ver como dos figuras calmádamente se acercaban a ella.

"Ahayo Temari" esa voz la conocía, si era la inconfundible voz de Naruto, enfoco a su lado la imponente figura Chouji.

"Que bueno verte, venia a preguntarle a Iruka Sensei…" el chico no pudo terminar.

Temari había caído de rodillas en el suelo, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Naruto quedo estático, sin poder moverse, Chouji en cambio se acerco con gran rapidez, tomándola de los hombros.

"Naruto ve por Kankuro" grito Chouji mientras sentía como la kunoishi perdía poco a poco el conocimiento.

"TSUNADE SAMA… TSUNADE SAMA…" Shizune entro frenética en la oficina.

La Hokage la miro mientras apoyaba el peso de su cabeza en una de sus manos.

"Temari san… fue llevada al hospital… se desmayo en la academia"

Se sintió un fuerte ruido, un montón de papeles cayendo en el piso, Shizune no había notado la presencia de Shikamaru en aquella oficina, acompañado de Ino que lo había ayudado a ordenar todos aquellos informes.

No supo como llego al hospital, nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido, los informes quedaron desparramados en la oficina de la Hokage, tampoco supo cuando levanto a kankuro por la chaqueta increpándolo con dureza por haberla dejado sola, solo se vio de pronto parado en medio de la sala de espera, Chouji y Naruto sentados en una de las bancas, Kankuro apoyado en una de las murallas, esperando impaciente que la Hokage saliera de la sala en donde había entrado.

El reloj paresia retroceder en vez de avanzar, cada minuto se hacia eterno, mientras se maldecía por haberla dejado, cada palabra… cada movimiento era seguido atentamente por Kankuro, que lo miraba de reojo, repasando en su mente cada palabra que el joven le dijo una vez que entro en aquella sala.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, no había pasado mucho tiempo, quizás unos 15 minutos, pero para el joven fue una eternidad casi insoportable.

"Calma chicos, no se preocupen fue solo una crisis nerviosa, le dimos unos somníferos, dormirá hasta mañana"


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

"Yami perteneciente alclan Fukube, el tiene 26 años de edad pertenece al grupo de marionetistas desde ase 7 años sensei de la academia desde ase 5 años, sus padres murieron en misión encomendad por el consejo de la arena, fue puesto a cargo de su hermano mayor Kazuo, junto con su primo Suko, el murió en combate durante la invasión a konoha, desde entonces vive solo con su primo en las instalaciones delclan"

"En lo académico solía ser uno de los mas aventajado pero bajo notoriamente sus notas luego de la muerte sus padres, terminando por ser solo un alumno regular, se graduó sin mayores logros, sus sensei dice que es muy inteligente… paso a ser Junín el mismo tiempo que Temari san, tiene muchos cursos a pasado por varios escuadrones sin especializarse en nada, paso por el cuadro de interrogatorio, donde se intereso en los métodos de Ibiki san de konoha, luego se ocupo en la defensa del consejo de la arena, donde paso cerca de 1 año y medio, un año en oficina en la sección de designación de misiones, y termino siendo del escuadrón de marionetistas, aquí se intereso el empleo de hilos de shakra, luego quiso trasferir se al grupo diplomático, pero no le fue autorizado".

"Saku primo de Yami perteneciente al clan Fukube… padres muertos en la misma misión que la de su primo… a la muerte de sus padres fue cuidado por su primo y hermano de Yami… siendo ellos los últimos de suclan"

"en lo académico siempre paso con excelencia, fue nombrado jounin un año mas tarde que yami, el ingreso al escuadrón de Marionetitas siendo destinado al grupo de Kankuro san, estuvo hay por 2 años, luego de una discusión con el, fue trasladado al grupo de interrogatorios donde estuvo por 2 años, luego regreso al escuadrón de marionetitas hasta el día de hoy…"

"Carácter de Yami es muy amigable, educado, no se tienen registros de mala conducta, a pesar de ser muy conocido, no se tiene amigos cercanos; Saku ha tenido variados problemas conductuales, siendo el mas notorio de ellos el conflicto que mantuvo con Kankuro san, sus superiores dicen que suele ser muy explosivo"

"Tengo entendido que suclan tiene línea sucesoria" por primera ves hablo el kasekage de la villa de la Arena.

"Los archivoshabían sido borrados de la bibliotecacentral, pero pudimos averigua que tienen un rasgo muy raro para la villa, suclan tienen un tipo de jutsu decontrol mental, capas de paralizar y controlar la oponente, pero no se sabe mas"

"muy bien, pero no es suficiente"

"Es todo lo que hemos podido averiguar por ahora, nos ayudaría si supiéramos que es lo que buscamos" dijo uno de los 3 anbu presentes en la habitación

Ante la pregunta, gaara apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, lo pensó y luego dijo

"Ase un mes encontré a una joven en pésimas condiciones… ella menciono haber sido abusada por Saku… pero un par de horas después ella se retracto de lo que dijo, en el hospital me dijeron haber Visto a Yami antes que yo llegara… si mis presentimientos son correctos… estamosante un par muy peligroso y no se que es lo que planean"

"Disculpe la interrupción Loor kasekage pero llego un mensaje para usted de konoha" un cuarto hombre había llegado a la habitación.

Gaara tomo el mensaje lo dejo en su mesa, "Debe ser el informe diario que me manda kankuro" despidió a las personas presentes, luego repaso todos los escritos entregados anteriormente le quedaba 27 días para saber que era lo que esos setraían entre mano, se sentía tranquilo al pensar que kankuro vigilaba a los dos y se había llevado con el a 3 de sus hombres los mas confiables, pensando en esto de dispuso a trabajar, leyó y releyó todos los documentos, se tomo las sienes ya que una fuerte migraña amenazada con venir, cuando recordó que el informe diario de su hermano había llegado temprano esa mañana, rápidamente tomo el mensaje entre sus manos y vio de que se trataba.

Gaara:

No te preocupes, pero, Temari se desmayo hoy, la llevamos al hospital, la Hokage dice que es una simple crisis nerviosa, ahora esta durmiendo, lo hará hasta mañana.

Gaara no quiero preocuparte, se que no puedes venir a Konoha, pero ella esta actuando de manera rara, puede que sea la crisis nerviosa que dijo Tsunade Sama.

Cuando regrese tienes que darme muchas explicaciones.

Kankuro

Gaara arrugo el papel con rabia, maldita la hora que había aceptado el puesto, no había visto a su hermana desde su ultima visita a konoha y eso fue cuando declararon a Shikamaru como desaparecido en misión ase mas de un año, Temari nunca iba a la Arena y si no fuera por que el mandaba a kankuro por lo menos una vez al mes no sabría nada de ella.

"Gaara sensei… Gaara sensei… esta bien"

El joven levanto la vista hacia una joven Anbu que lo miraba, "Si note preocupes, matzuri, estoy bien" le dijo con un mal intento de ocultar su preocupación.

"Tengo lo que me pidió de la joven atacada hace un mes, Ayako Harada 23 años, miembro delclan Harada, del grupo diplomático de la Arena, nieta de Sota Harada"

"Sota Harada… ese nombre me suena familiar"

"Seguramente Gaara sensei… el era miembro del consejo el la época de su padre, falleció hace 2 meses"

Luego de dejar su informe, la chica desapareció del lugar, para dejar un mensaje destinado a su hermano, desde su ventana pudo ver como el mensaje viajaba hacia su destino, al ver perderse el animal Gaara se obligo a concentrarse en su papeleo.

La habitación permanecía en silencio tenia ya un par de horas hay, iban a ser las 7:00 de la tarde, y entre Kankuro y Shikamaru no hacían ni el mas mínimo contactovisual.

Una hora atrás había llegado un mensaje desde la Arena con un detalle mas a cavado de lo que sucedía y la razón por la cual fueron sacados de la villa, eso hizo que el marionetita estrechara mas la vigilancia en ellos, sus hombres eran de confiar y sabia queharían un buen trabajo, por mientras el permanecía en la habitación de su hermana, donde el silencio era profundo.

"Lo siento" dijo Shikamaru con un hilo de vos casiinaudible

Kankuro solo lo miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa en son de paz y el silencio se hizo nuevamente el al habitación.

"Que hacen aquí" cuestione el joven Nara

"No se de que hablas"

"Kankuro, no soy idiota, es muy mala excusa que quieran saber los métodos educativos empleados en Konoha, eso ya lo saben, si ese fuera suinterés real habrías traído a los mejores sensei de que disponen, no a ellos y mas por que viene 3 miembros de tu equino… ellos no son Senseis…"

"me rindo…" Interrumpió el discurso para luego proseguir "No puedo decirte mucho, están bajo investigación y Gaara los necesita fuera de la Villa, es todo lo que te puedo decir"

"Deja de pelear conmigo, que no hayas podido avanzar con Shikamaru, no es excusa para aguantar tu genio yo cumplí mi parte, lo tape en informes… como iba a saber que Temari se desmayaría"

Ino gruño molesta, sacudió su cabello para luego decir "Seguramente Hinata le dijo, me vio entrar a su oficina y de hay fingió el desmayo… desde cuando se hicieron tan amigas esas dos y para mas ahora no se le despega, no tengo oportunidad de acercarme a el"

"No creo, Yo la atendí cuando llego ase 3 días y te puedo asegurara que fuereal, no lo fingió"

"Si claro, mírala, hay va, ahora tiene la custodia de los hyuga… que fiasco"

Si efectivamente en la calle, tranquilamente iban caminando Hinata, Neji y Temari; por petición de Kankuro, Shikamaru y ella había sido relevada de sus labores como guía de la delegación de la Arena y shikamaru se había concentrado en sus informes y su lugar lo había tomado chino. Con la excusa de su desmayo se las había arreglado para que le dieran unos días libres además de que Hinata, Naruto y Chouji no dejaran sola "a su Temari" mientras el estaba con los condenados informes, esa mañana, Hinata se la llevo a entrenar junto a su primo Neji y eso era lo que la Yamanaka había visto desde elpequeño local donde se encontraba conversando con su amiga Sakura.

Toda su vida Temari había aprendido a esconder sus emociones, por lo que fingir que nada había pasadoante sus amigos le era del todonatural y su sonrisa había vuelto desde el momento en que sakura entro a examinarla, la doctora Haruno lo único que puedo ver fue como Shikamaru le limpiaba la cara, luego de eso, su sonrisa y sus sarcasmos volvieron a ella como si nada, dispuesta a desahogarse en el entrenamiento.

Temari había parado sus ejercicios impresionada como Hinata se había superado, peleaba de igual a igual con su primo… claro era para la rubia que Neji no peleaba con la totalidad de su shakra ni su velocidad, pero el cambio en la chica ojiblanca era notable, bueno también estaba impresionada con el primo de su amiga, que cuerpo bien formado, su largo pelo que era levantado sutilmente por sus movimientos, esos lindos ojos blancos, si bien ella sabia que amaba a su esposo, por sobre cualquier cosa y jamás lo engañaría, en mirar no hay engaño… además ella sabia bien que Ten ten, también había mirado a shikamaru, la misma chica se lo había dicho y ella solo se podía sentirse orgullosa de ello, claro era que si fuera Ino o Shiho lo que lo hiciesen la historia seria muy distinta, una cosa era que una persona que paresia te diga, "Que bien esta tu hombre", pero muy distinta era que una persona que detestas te quisiera "Quitar a tuhombre"

Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro cuando pensó en felicitar a Ten ten por el espectáculo dehombre que tenia y se obligo a mirar a otro lado y concentrarse en sus ejercicios

Al cabo de un rato Hinata callo a al suelo rendida, Neji se notaba un poco agitado, se seco el sudor con una de sus mangas, vaya que si, ahora su prima lo Asia sudar; se estiro un poco miro de re ojo a Temari con una tenue sonrisa, sin decir nada.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tomo su abanico, lo puso en su lugar en su espalada y se dirigió al lugar donde antes estuvo parada Hinata, mientras ella se disponía a sentarse en una distancia prudente, ya sabia que los ataques de su amiga arrasaban todo lo que estuviera cerca.

Una pequeña reverencia y se dispusieron ponerse en guardia, para cualquiera este combate era dignote ser visto, no solo por que el genio Hyuga estuviera sino por que la diferencia de estilos lo hacia muy atractivo.

Neji activo su Byakugan, comenzó con una serie de golpes que fueron esquivados ágilmente por la kunoishi sin sacarse su abanicó de la espalda, terminandocon gran salto asía la espalda de Neji, desplegó su abanico cubriéndose con el realizo rápidamente una serie de sellos apareciendo un clon de ella, que desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

Temari tomo su abanico asiendo un sencillo movimiento con una mano, izo una ráfaga de viento cortante, Neji se cubrió con ambos brazos su cara, salto rápidamente hacia su lado izquierdo esquivando un fuerte golpe que provenía del clon, el que desapareció en un nube de humo al recibir una patada del genio de los Hyuga.

Neji se sacudió un poco el polvo, mientras Temari puso nuevamente su abanico en la espalda, una media sonrisa burlona en la cara de ambos, mientras se miraban analizando hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

"veo que eres tan bueno como dicen" dijo Temari

"puedo decir lo mismo de ti" le devolvió el elogio Neji

"Terminemos luego, tengo que ir a ayudar a shikamaru con los informes" hablo temari haciendo un puchero.

"Ninpou Fusajin" Temari con su abanico cubrió todo con una densa capa de arena, Hinata a una distancia prudente activo su byakugan para poder ver que pasaba.

Desde afuera, la joven ojiperla pudo ver como su primo atacaba con su Hakke Kūshō, pero la rubia usaba su abanico como escudo esquivo todos sus ataques, pudo notar como la oriunda de la arena cargo su abanico con shakra y lo empleo como boomerang, obligando al genio de los hyuga a terminar con su ataque y utilizar su Hakkeshō Kaiten para eludir el ataque mientras el abanico quedaba incrustado en un milenario árbol tras Neji.

Por un momento imperceptible, Neji llevo su mano al cuello tragando un poco desaliva mientras veía el abanico incrustado hasta la mitad en aquel árbol.

Neji creyó tener la ventaja por un momento con Temari desarmada, pero ella rápidamente realizo un par de sellos y su abanico apareció a su lado.

El genio delClan Hyuga suspiro, el encuentro estaba equilibrado, ambos estaban muy concentrados en el encuentro.

Neji realizala pose para dar paso su mejor técnica, Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hanshō, muy tarde se dio cuanta que Temari se había quedado inmóvil en el centro del campo, sin la menor intención de moverse y su abanico yacía en el suelo, el ataque estaba lanzado y no podía detenerlo, pero Hinata apareció de quien sabe donde, cayeron ambas al suelo antes que el golpe de Neji les diera de lleno.

Neji giró sobre si mismo, lanzando un certero kunay que se clavo, en una figura que se encontraba en un árbol tras el, la figura desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras Hinata revisaba a su amiga.

Temari se negra ir al hospital a que la revisaran, también se negra que dieran aviso a la Hokage solo quería ir a su casa, esa tarde Neji tenia labores con su Clan al igual que Hinata pero decidieron postergar lo, y acompañar a la kunoishi luego del incidente.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, con Temari habían quedado que ella llegaría al rededor del medio día, pero al no llegar, Shikamaru apuro su trabajo para salir antes, luego de todo, no podía seguir pidiendo permisos, solo con la mención de la leve posibilidad, la Hokage lo habría lanzado por la ventana, algo había escuchado, luego de poner su cerebro en apagado esa mañana, cosa que hacia con frecuencia, cuando esa mujer se empeñaba en dar esos sermones sobre la responsabilidad y sus deberes, sus ojos abiertos, su cabeza se movía asintiendo, pero en realidad estaba durmiendo parado, soñando con sus nubes o con Temari, esa mañana la razón del sermón eran las variadas razones por las cuales el shinobi faltaba a sus labores.

Al adentrase el la sala y ver a Neji parado junto a chimenea, le trajo un mal presentimiento, trato de hacer ruido, no quería saber que había pasado ahora.

"Tenemos que hablar" le dijo Neji mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sin expresión en su rostro.

Ambos se frente al departamento, apoyados en el barandal en el segundo piso de aquel edificio.

"Hubo un problema mientras entrenábamos, todo estaba bien hasta que por un motivo ella se quedo parada sin defenderse, si no fuera por Hinata sama, mi golpe le habría dado de lleno, solo se araño un poco el brazo en la caída"

Por un momento Shikamaru se quedo parado sin responder a lo que le decían, luego dio un fuerte golpe contra el barandal, maldiciendo algo sobre que jamás las dejaría tranquila, paso furioso por el lado de Neji, en dirección a la escalera, pero se vio detenido por el fuerte brazo del genio de los Hyuga.

"No he terminado… había un clon en una rama, el la detuvo con un hilo de shakra; antes que hagas nada recuerda el código de comportamiento shinobi, te necesitan mas aquí"

Al sentir que el joven, estaba más tranquilo Neji le soltó el brazo, pudo ver como sus brazos caían a sus costados.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Poco mas de una semana, habían pasado desde que la investigación en Suna había empezado, algunas otras cosas se habían sabido, dentro de lo mas importante, era un pequeño pergamino dentro de un agujero en una de las murallas, de la habitación de Yami, donde salía un listado de nombre de joyas, algunas de las cuales se encontraban tarjadas, lo que llamo la atención al kasekage de suna era que una de ellas, había sido tarjada pero al final había sido vuelta a escribir, ese nombre era Topacio.

Por más que trataron de dar con el significado de aquello, sin saber de que se trataba todo, que era lo que pensaban era muy difícil, la lista era larga y los mejores expertos en descifrar todo tipo de códigos en la arena no daban con la respuesta.

A Gaara no le quedo otra opción y viendo la investigación estancada mando llamar a la única testigo de la que tenía certeza hasta el momento, trato de mantenerla fuera de aquello, pero no vio otra salida.

Ayako Harada fue citada a la oficina del líder de suna, desde la partida de Temari, ella había tomado las riendas de la sección diplomática de la aldea.

Para gaara fue muy difícil que ella se abriera y confiara para que le dijera todo lo que sabía, de hecho tubo que dejarse su habitual posición en su silla, sentarse a su lado y asegurarle total confidencialidad sobre lo que diría y luego de casi una hora de hablar logro lo que quería.

Entre llantos la chica le dijo todo el infierno que había vivido los últimos 4 años y que cada vez le decían que la única manera de salir de eso era cuando muriera, también le dijo que no era la única y que unas 5 chicas habían optado por el suicidio a vivir así.

Luego de unas dos horas de entrevista con Ayako, y que la joven saliera con custodia anbu para su protección, Gaara volvió a analizar todo lo que tenia, algo tenia claro, si aquellas joyas en la libreta eran chicas, tenia que descubrir quienes eran y por lo que veía, eran muchas.

Al mismo tiempo a una distancia considerable de hay, una joven permanecía en los campos de entrenamiento, las manos le sudaban, ase ya 5 minutos que no se movía del lugar, su labio inferior fue apretado con tal fuerza que un hilo de sangre corría por su mentón y un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo decían, claramente, que si no se hacia algo y enseguida, uno de esos niños que entrenaban con Temari, terminaría colgado de lo mas alto de los monumentos a los Hokage.

"El entrenamiento por el día de hoy termino" la expresión fría de Neji resonó, haciendo que por fin esa tropa terminara con la tortura.

"Gracias, pero no era necesario que me ayudaras y menos que te molestaras en acompañarme toda la mañana"

"Mi misión era que no mataras a ninguno de esos niños durante el entrenamiento, ahora voy a la torre de la Hokage" le dijo en el mismo tono frío.

Temari agradeció en silencio, ya no le agradaba andar sola y afortunadamente ella se dirigía hacia ese mismo lugar, además había encontrado muchos puntos en común con aquel joven, y le era extrañamente agradable las conversaciones con el, entraron al edificio de la villa, en dirección de la oficina de Shikamaru.

Su alegría se esfumo cuando vio abrirse la puerta y salir de hay a Ino, pensó que le había dejado claro que no la quería cerca de su marido.

Ino la miro de soslayo, una mirada burlona en sus labios se dibujo, se arreglo el cabello y se acerco a la pareja que se  
acercaba.

"Ohayo Temari san, veo que te estas aburriendo de Shikamaru y te estas encontrando a otro idiota con quien entretenerte" la mirada de superioridad de la rubia kunoishi de Konoha, se clavaron en los verdes de la rubia de suna.

"Que ases aquí" interrogo amenazadora.

"Estaba ayudando como cada mañana a mi compañero de equipo… a todo esto… creo que quiere hacerte algunas preguntas" La Yamanaka paso por el lado de Temari sin borrar la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios.

Neji miro la escena en silencio pensando el los problemas que tendría con Ten ten si la rubia comenzaba a esparcir rumores sobre el y Temari, sin darle mas importancia abrió a puerta de la oficina de Shikamaru.

La mirada del chico estaba perdida en algún punto de su escritorio, Neji supo de inmediato que aquello no era problema suyo y se retiro, dejando en la oficina a un pensativo moreno con una furiosa rubia, mala combinación pensando que aquel día no había sido bueno para ninguno de los dos.

"Temari… que es esto…" le dijo el moreno mientras le mostraba una serie de fotos.

Al mirar las fotos, comprendió las palabras de Ino al marcharse, una a una las fotos mostraban al grupo 10, con todos sus integrantes e incluso fotos donde aparecían los dos solos.

"Siempre lo supiste… que mas me has escondido" le reprocho en un tono serio.

Temari permanecía en silencio, la verdad nunca pensó ocultar eso por tanto tiempo pero las circunstancias hicieron que todo aquello pasara a segundo plano, sumado al hecho que le era extrañamente agradable.

"Que estas pensando… que lo hice intencionalmente??"

"No desvíes la conversación, Temari, que mas me has escondido"

"MALDICIÓN SHIKAMARU… ERES UN IDIOTA, QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA, ¿QUE LA CONOCÍAS DESDE LA INFANCIA?, ¡YA LO SABES!, QUE OTRA MIERDA QUIERES SABER, ¿QUE FUE TU NOVIA…? ¿QUE CASI TE CASASTE CON ELLA…? ¿Y QUE LOS ÚLTIMOS 6 AÑOS SE A ENCARGADO DE HECERNOS LA VIDA MISERABLE?.. BIEN YA LO SABES; QUE OTRA TONTERA QUIERES SABER…" la rubia dio vuelta furiosa dispuesta a salir de hay

"Espera Donde Vas"

"Se me olvidaba, que la inútil de tu esposa no puede andar sin escolta por las calles, a quien le toca… a Naruto, no a Chouji…, espera es Hinata…. Casi se me olvida que hasta ella es más útil que yo, después de todo, tenias razón, si soy un problema"

La puerta fue azotada con furia, Shikamaru se dejo caer sobre el sillón, ¿que había pasado? Si mal no recordaba era el quien estaba enojado, no ella, miro las fotos desparramadas en su escritorio, su cabeza giraba sin para, mientras daba vueltas en su silla y veía la silueta de la chica, a través de un gran ventanal, desaparecer por las calles...

Asta el sitio de entrenamiento del equipo 7 llego furiosa, sabia que el lugar estaría desocupado ya que esa mañana el rubio hiperactivo había salido de misión con su equipo, descargo su furia contra el bosque mas cercano, arrancando de cuajo los árboles a su alrededor, dejo caer un par de lagrimas las que seco con fuerza con su manga y se sentó a los pies de lo que quedaba de un árbol, dejando su abanico tirado a unos cuantos metros de ella.

"Hola Shikamaru" la gran sonrisa de Chouji contrastaba con a cara del moreno, que lo miraba muy cerio.

"Ya entiendo problemas en el paraíso" prosiguió con su monologo ya que sabia que no encontraría respuesta por parte de su amigo

"Tu también lo sabias no es así Chouji"

Por primera vez, el robusto ninja se detuvo en ver las fotos que permanecían tiradas, en el escritorio y las comenzaba a mirar una a una.

"Ya veo…" Shikamaru ya no tenia una mirada de rabia solo una mirada de confusión absoluta, que su amigo supo comprender. "Fue Ino quien te las mostró ¿No es así?.... estas son las fotos que solía andar sacando a cada momento, que es lo que quieres saber"

"Amigo entonces es cierto, ¡a ella si la conocí?… ¡si fue nuestra compañera de equipo!, mi mejor amiga…"

"Eso puedo discutirlo, un verdadero amigo no ase lo que ella a hacho todos estos años… bueno yo tampoco e sido un ejemplo de eso, pero si te refieras a conocerla si, la conocías y también peleabas a diario con ella" terminado el discurso saco una patata de su bolsa haciéndola sonar con fuerza en su boca.

"Pero no lo entiendo, por que me lo oculto"

"Por que te lo oculto si me lo preguntas, para mi hay 3 razones, ella odia a Ino y viceversa, segundo, miedo a quedarse de nuevo sola y tercero, los invitados de la arena".

Para Shikamaru, de las tres razones que dio, una le quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza y no se detuvo en preguntar "a que te refieres con sola", lo que sucedía con los de la arena lo entendía y muy bien, que detestara Ino lo había podido percibir; pero a que se refería con que estuvo sola, desde llego no había percibido eso…

Chouji tomo otra papa, y la hizo sonar En su boca, luego miro a su amigo y le dijo "las cosas asé un par de meses no son como las vez ahora, cuando no llegaste el día previsto Temari solo dijo que eras un vago y que lo mas seguro era que te hubieses quedado dormido, cuando los grupos anbu salieron en tu búsqueda, ella, pidió hacer tu trabajo, para que no se te acumulara a tu regreso, luego cuando se decreto tu desaparición en misión, ella no lo acepto, insistió en que tu le habías prometido volver, y que lo harías, no fue a la ceremonia cuando tu nombre fue grabado en el memorial, nunca fue al monumento, el tiempo se paro para ella, todos lloramos, pero luego de un tiempo siguieron con sus vidas, pero Temari lo único que hacia era ir a la entrada de Konoha a esperar que llegaras, algunos decían que se había trastornado, para otros sencillamente se volvió parte del paisaje, el único que siempre estuve con ella, siempre que las misiones se lo permitían era Naruto y así fue hasta que te encontró" Chouji tomo otra papa, mientras su amigo pensaba todo aquello.

Chouji se disponía a comerse la ultima papa del embace cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar aun frenético Lee.

"La Fuerza De La Juventud Exploto En La Calle Principal" al parecer el mensaje no fue recibido por los dos amigos, ya que lo quedaron mirando con cara de no entender nada…

"Que Temari se encontró con Ino en la calle principal…"

No alcanzo a terminar, ya no era necesario… Shikamaru corrió a todo lo que dio siguiendo el ruido indiscutible de una pelea, seguido de cerca por Chouji, cuando pudo ver un grupo de gente que se agolpaba a unos metros de el, se abrió paso entre la gente y pudo ver con claridad a su rubia esposa que era afirmaba por Kiba y Neji, mientras que Ino era afirmaba por su padre Inoishi, solo se demoro 1 segundo en darse cuenta que la peor parte se las llevo la rubia oriunda de Konoha, su cara magullada lo delataba.

Era un hecho su esposa se había desquitado del pleito con ella, desahogando toda su frustración inclusive las que no tenían nada que ver con ella, ese había sido un mal día para topársela en la calle.

Shikamaru suspiro mientras se metía la manos a los bolsillos, de esta si que no se salvaba, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, podía sentir como la rubia golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho mientras gritaba palabras inteligibles, al cabo de unos minutos la fuerza de la kunoishi fue disminuyendo y luego corresponder el abrazo…

A Temari le gusto sentir sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza, se sentía protegida mientras apoyaba su cara contra el pecho del moreno, y el siempre sereno corazón de Shikamaru hacia que lentamente sus palpitaciones volvieran a ritmo.

"Mantén a esa mujer controlada Nara" escucho la voz ronca del padre de la yamanaka, resonar con fuerza.

Por respuesta solo recibió una mirada asesina por parte del Nara, se vio tentado a contestarle, pero mejor no lo hizo, en ves de eso, giro para ver a Temari, ignorando por completo a aquel hombre y le pregunto

"¿Quieres comer algo?"…

La rubia formo una gran sonrisa hasta ese momento se percato que no había tomado alimento tan solo el desayuna temprano en la mañana.

"SI… vamos" le respondió en un tono adorablemente infantil "tengo ganas de comer cerda" termino de hablar con un claro sarcasmo en su vos


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Luego de un tiempo había cosas que pudo superar, que si bien la hacia estremecer ya no se paralizaba de terror como solía hacerlo, los detalles mas sórdidos se habían bloqueado en su mente, pero al momento de ver a los dos sensei, todo aquello había surgido como una película de terror que no podía sacar de su mente, toda una ola de sentimientos se apodero de ella, solía considerarse la mujer mas fuerte de todo Suna, pero al ver el camino oscuro que se cernía ante ella para llegar a su departamento sencillamente la paralizo, sus piernas por alguna razón inexplicable no querían responderle. Se maldijo a si misma por haberse quedado hasta tarde aquel día terminando esos malditos informes.

"Los tragos amargo hay que pasarlos rápido" se dijo a si misma, reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, para poder encaminarse a casa, lugar en el cual se sentía segura y protegida.

La calle estaba extrañamente bacía aquella noche, y paresia que el camino era mas largo que de costumbre, una extraña sensación se apodero de su estomago aquella noche, sus ojos se dilataron agudizando su vista pudiendo ver hasta el mas mínimo detalle el las sombras.

"solo falta media cuadra… solo eso" se dijo tratando de aquietar su corazón que paresia le iba a salir por la boca,

Su pánico fue más fuerte y acelero el paso, corriendo a todo lo dio el último trayecto, sus manos tiritaban sin control impidiendo que la llave entrara en la cerradura, cosa que logro cuando sentía que el aire le comenzaba a faltar en su organismo.

Cerró la puerta apoyando su espalada en ella y dejándose caer al suelo, su corazón negaba a desacelerar los latidos y el aire se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones, haciendo un ruido extraño cada vez que su boca se habría para inhalar y exhalar.

Quería gritar quería llamar a Shikamaru para poder sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, necesitaba con todo su ser sentir su calor cerca de ella, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, por mas que lo intentara solo salía un leve sonido que ni ella alcanzaba a escuchar.

"Mi querida Topacio, vinimos a jugar con tigo" escucho una voz salir desde las sombras.

Trato de gritar quería pararse y salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no le respondió, se encontraba paralizada solo podía mover su boca, tratando hacer algún sonido pero no podía.

"no es de buena educación dejar a tus invitados así" escucho otra voz desde las sombras, sus ojos dilatados quería salirse de sus cuencas.

Uso todo sus fuerzas para poder levantarse usando la puerta como soporte, pero sintió como era jalada del pelo y lanzada contra el sillón grande que estaba delante de la chimenea

Su cerebro se negaba a funcionar, mientras sentía como comenzaban a tocar sus senos por  
Debajo de su ropa.

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado pero podía sentir hasta el más mínimo contacto, cerró sus ojos y sentía que se estaba ahogando

Sintió un jalón fuerte y su vestido quedo tirado en el suelo, luego sus brazos quedaron atados por encima de su cabeza y unos labio se apoderaban bruscamente de los suyos, un dolos en ellos la hizo gemir y sintió el calor extraño en su boca.

su mente se desconecto por completo, no podia sentir las manos que la recorrian, su mente en blaco solo, su cuerto tirita sin control, habia llegado a su limite y no queria saber nada mas, solo queria salir de hay, ¿donde estaba Shikamaru?, el le habia prometido nunca mas dejarla sola.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a bañar la almohada y trato de sacudirse mientras leves gemidos salían de su boca.

"Esta bien, Temari, todo esta bien" pudo sentir un sonido a lo lejos.

"Estoy aquí, no te preocupes, despierta"

Se sentó bruscamente en la cama, sudando copiosamente, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, su corazón y su respiración acelerados al máximo, no podía sentir nada a su alrededor, solo el sonido de su propia respiración, agitada tratando de hace llegar aire a sus pulmones, no podía llorar, ni hablar, no sentía su cuerpo.

Shikamaru había despertado sintiendo los leves sollozos de la kunoishi, trato de despertarla, al parecer tenía una terrible pesadilla, de la cual le esta costando mucho salir, la vio sentarse de manera brusca en la cama cuando la toco para despertarla, pero por más que trataba de calmarla no podía, la sentía hiper ventilar, y como trataba de hacer un gran esfuerzo por que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, pero no lo lograba.

La abrazo fuerte por la espalda, sintió como dio largas bocanadas de aire para luego de unos minutos desvanecerse en sus brazos, por un momento sintió pánico pero se obligo a tranquilizarse, reviso sus signos vitales, luego la cubrió con una manta y se dirigió al hospital.

El día no había sido malo, no se habían topado en ningún momento con los sensei de la arena y tampoco vieron a Ino o a su amiga Sakura, luego de la paliza que le había propinado Temari hace 2 días paresia que la rubia de konoha se había esfumado de la faz del universo, habían terminado con el papeleo atrasado y Temari ya no tenia esos ataques asesinos hacia los genin que tenia que entrenar.

Shikamaru se esforzó por tratar de recordar que habría detonado ese ataque en su rubia, afortunadamente kami estaba de su lado y un grupo de anbu había sido heridos y la Hokage estaba retirando del hospital cuando el llego.

La Hokage salio de la sala de tratamiento conocía bien el historial medico de la chica, por ser la hermana del kasekage era ella la que se encargaba de todas sus enfermedades, la voluptuosa rubia no quería arriesgarse a que algo le pasara y tener un problema gratuito con Gaara.

Tsunade le hizo un gesto con la mano, el moreno la siguió hasta una sala en donde habían 2 médicos y una enfermera que se retiraron al ver a la líder de konoha hay, la rubia tomo un vaso y saco una botella de un escondite en la muralla para que su asistente no la requisara, se dejo caer en una de las sillas y luego miro inquisidor amente al moreno.

"dos ataque de pánico en menos de dos semanas… necesito que me des una explicación, que es lo que esta pasando"


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

"Quiero que me des hasta el mas mínimo detalle" le exigía la rubia a su amiga

"¿Sabes que me estas metiendo en problemas?, te diré lo que se por que el expediente de ella lo tiene Tsunade sama, veras Makoto me dijo que anoche llego Shikamaru con Temari en brazos y que le tuvieron que dar dos ampolletas de calmantes, también me dijo que el diagnostico fue Ataque De Pánico, pero ella lo encuentra raro, tu sabes que Makoto trabajo en el área Psiquiatrita del hospital y dice que esas crisis pasan, no es necesario inyectarla, como ha pasado por segunda vez con ella…" Sakura hizo una pausa mientras tomaba una bebida cosa que desespero a Ino que quería saber mas detalles

"Que Mas… Que mas Sabes" chillo mientras zamarreaba a la pelirosa de un lado a otro

"Nada, la Hokage se encargo de ella no hay… no espera… hay algo mas, Akemi me dijo que Shikamaru hablo 1 hora y media con la Hokage luego que Temari se calmo"

La Yamanaka dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, aquello le estaba dando una idea, pero antes tendría que rescatar el informe medico de Temari pera aclarar sus sospechas.

Aquella tarde en Suna Gaara había realizado un descubrimiento, por finalmente había podido descifrar el código utilizado por los primos Fukube en aquella libreta, los nombres de las únicas 5 victimas de suicidio en la Arena, le dieron la clave, aquellos eran los nombres de las familiares de los miembros del consejo en la época de su padre, y cada uno de los nombres de las victimas junto con familiares femeninos de los miembros del consejo coincidían a la perfección con la lista de joyas que fue encontrada en la casa de los primos, todos menos uno, había una joya que sobraba y no había podido encontrar.

Luego pensaría en eso por ahora tenia mucho que hacer, le restaba solo 2 semanas para que ellos volvieran y quería tener todos los antecedentes en sus manos para que no hubiese ni la menor oportunidad que aquellos se le escaparan de sus manos.

"Gaara Sensei, no entiendo por que ellos harían eso al consejo" dijo una joven anbu de pelo castaño

"Son psicópatas con muchas habilidades y en su mente retorcida es la manera que han encontrado de vengarse del consejo por la muerte de sus padres" expreso Gaara con toda calma

"Entiendo eso pero… y ese" Matzuri indicaba un nombre en la libreta

"No lo se… no calza con ninguna no se quien es" finalizo el kasekage un tanto frustrado

Ese día Shikamaru había sido relevado de sus labores, cosa inusual en la Hokage, pero gracias a eso la pareja pudo pasar una tarde grata, Temari fue dada de alta temprano por la mañana, por lo que ese día aprovecharon para visitar a los padres del estratega.

Las instrucciones del Clan eran que el Nara no podía acercarse a las dependencias ni a miembros del mismo, pero nadie le decía a Yoshino Nara, que hacer y ella recibía a su hijo cuando ella quería y en donde se le daba la gana.

La madre de Shikamaru dibujo una gran sonrisa, ya que hacia unos días que sus labores le impedían ir a verlos, Yoshino estaba enterada de los últimos problemas de salud de la rubia, por lo que ese día aprovecho para alimentar bien a su nuera, juntas se encargaron de la loza, y luego arreglaron el jardín.

Temari aprovechaba mucho esas visitas, sentía un calor muy agradable en aquella casa, y la señora Nara nunca la culpo por nada, es mas a pesar de lo ocurrido con su hijo, ella se sintió muy feliz por el.

Las visitas a casa de sus padres solían ser cortas, el genio no los quería poner en problemas con el resto del clan, razón por la cual aquellas visitas no solían durar más de un par de horas.

Algún día se encargaría de arreglar ese problema, por ahora la visita había terminado y tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como un día lejos de todo y todos con su esposa, sin problemas, ni labores, sin niños de la academia, sin informes, sin líos de clanes, sin el desagrado de toparse con los invitados de la Arena, ni esa sensación de haber olvidado algo importante.

Ahora sus planes eran muy censillos el, ella y un lago, ver las nubes acurrucarse a los pies de un gran árbol y hacer nada, hasta que el horizonte se tiñera de rosa, un plan simple y agradable, solo para dos, solo para ellos dos, luego irían a casa y se sentarían frente a la chimenea, Temari terminaría aquella pintura que tiene pendiente ase ya dos meses mientras el seguiría con el libro… quien habría dicho que las novelas de Paulo Coelho fueran tan interesantes…

No había quien los molestara, no le había dicho a nadie a donde iría, conocía a la Hokage, si se veía en aprietos lo mas seguro es que lo mandara a buscar, sin importarle que la noche anterior le asegurara que no lo requeriría en todo el día.

Su mente se perdió en algún lugar del cielo cuando sintió la respiración placida de la rubia entre sus piernas, ase ya un par de días que no sentía esa tranquilidad en ella, siempre sus sueños era interrumpidos por horribles pesadillas, pero ase ya dos horas que Temari cerro sus ojos y se acurruco en sus piernas usando su pecho de almohada y su cara serena su respiración pausada tranquila serena.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a trabes de las nubes, y al iluminarla le daban un toque angelical, tal ves su padre tenia razón, valía la pena pasar por todos aquellos problemáticos momentos por ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, por verla serena y tranquila, pero aquel día su padre le dijo algo mas, que le rondaba la cabeza.

"Tu madre y tu esposa son muy parecidas pero muy diferentes a la vez" si mal no recordaba esas habían sido las palabras que utilizo el mayor de los Nara al verlas trabajar en el jardín

En ese momento no se molestaría en tratar de descifrar las palabras de su padre, ya que tenía dos cosas en su cabeza una, esa sensación de querer recordar algo importante, pero no saber que.

Ya sabia que Ino era su compañera y toda la historia Chouji se la había contado, no era un tema que tocaría con Temari arriesgando otra pelea, pero a parte de eso, ¿que mas había olvidad?, esa era una pregunta que los últimos días se hacia a diario, sentía que algo importante había dejado a tras pero no sabia que.

Por otro lado sentía la necesidad de poseer a la mujer que reposaba tranquilamente en su pecho, la extrañaba mucho, desde que yami y su primo llegaron a Konoha, aquello había pasado a segundo plano y siendo como es, no la presionaría, solo esperaría como antes lo hizo a que ella estuviera lista.

Por ahora solo se dedico a acariciarla, suavemente, como a una figura de porcelana, soltó su pelo, le gustaba ver como aquellas ondas doradas enmarcaban su rostro, se acerco para sentir su aroma, esa suave esencia a jazmín que lo embriagaba.

Elevo sus ojos al cielo para ver como este se comenzaba a cubrir de unas nubes oscuras, el día había sido grato, a pesar de estar en medio del invierno, pero esas nubes corrían rápido y el viento que comenzó a soplar era muy calido, seria mejor irse, ya que si no la lluvia los alcanzaría antes de llegar a casa.

"Despierta bella durmiente, tenemos que irnos" Le dio un suave beso y la rubia empezó a abrir perezosamente los ojos.

"No quiero, esta muy cómodo aquí" contesto la rubia, en un tono infantil y volvió a cerrar los ojos

"Vamos mujer, que se pondrá a llover" insistió el, consiguiendo que ella se moviera, para acomodarse mas en su calido regazo.

Shikamaru suspiro no la lograría mover, de eso estaba seguro, se resigno, ¿por que a esa mujer le gustaba tanto caminar bajo la lluvia?, era desagradable, quedar todo mojado, el pelo estilando, y luego dejar toda la casa mojada no era lindo, pero a ella le gustaba… y si a ella le gustaba, el caminaría bajo la lluvia solo por verla feliz, aguantaría que ella saltara en los charcos de agua, y los patera para salpicarlo, para ver su cara de fastidio y luego sentir sus carcajadas burlándose de el, mientras le llama, bebe llorón.

Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, la temperatura disminuyo, y Temari se levanto, empujo a Shikamaru apurándolo para que se levantara

"Vamos, ¿que no ves que esta lloviendo?" le decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Y como lo pensaba al igual que una niña pequeña, Temari saltaba y salpicaba en cada posa de agua que se formaba, para su fingido fastidio.

Al atravesar las calles de la villa, ya no quedaba nadie solo ellos, la gente "Normal" se había ido a refugiar a sus casas, ese era su destino, su casa, pero el paso se hacia lento con la rubia pateando y saltando en cada charco que encontraba,

"Ese es grande" dijo alegre mientras saltaba en el charco.

"Eso es todo mujer, ahora te bienes y te quedas tranquila" dijo amenazante mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba como niña pequeña.

Cada ninja en Konoha se encontraban o en sus puestos, o en sus casas, menos dos, ya que estos dos se encontraban caminado tranquilamente por las calles en dirección a su departamento.

La imagen fue vista por dos ninjas de la Arena, desde su habitación del hotel, con notable fastidio en sus casas.

"Mientras este no podremos hacer nada" dijo uno de ellos.

"No te preocupes, casi lo eliminamos una vez, ahora no nos confiaremos, hasta ahora no nos ha reconocido, y podremos actuar mas libremente" dijo Yami mientras miraba a la rubia desaparecer en una esquina

"¿Cual el places que sientes cada vez en saltar en los charcos de agua?" Preguntaba el estratega mientras se secaba el pelo

Temari le acerco una taza de café y le respondió "Es entretenido, ¿sabes?, las únicas veces que vi llover era cuando andaba de misión y cuando estas en misión no lo puedes disfrutar, me gusta la lluvia, me gusta sentir el pelo mojado y mi ropa también, por sobre todo, me gusta ver tu cara de fastidio cuando te mojo"

Shikamaru le beso la frente y tomo su libro que pretendía terminar de leer ese día, Temari por su parte tomo el lienzo que estaba a un lado para seguir con su trabajo pero solo se quedo mirando el dibujo que tenia ante si, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, el estratega la miro de reojo, como ella se perdía en aquella pintura inconclusa.

"No lo recuerdo" dijo la rubia mientras miraba el cuadro, un lindo paisaje del desierto, "Shika, no recuerdo cuales eran los colores del desierto"

"Es normal que no los recuerdas, asé 6 años que no vas a Suna"

"Shika Tsunade Sama no me dará misiones ¿No es así?" pregunto la kunoishi deprimida

"No… no lo hará mientras no este segura que estés bien, no quiere arriesgarse a que te de un ataque en medio de una misión, y la verdad yo también prefiero que sea así, pero me aseguro que a mi tampoco me asignara ninguna" le dijo el Shinobi mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

"Que pretende que haga mientras tanto… ¿Qué me quede en casa sin hacer nada?... sabes que no me gusta estar así me siento inútil"

Shikamaru se quedo en silencio sabia que no era bueno dejarla sin actividad, lo único que lograría con eso es que la rubia repasara una y otra vez todos aquellos malos recuerdos, que él sabia, que eran los que provocaban sus ataques.

Shikamaru no la soltó permaneció así abrazándola por la espalda, sintiendo su perfume y su suave piel entre sus brazos, el estratega se obligo a separarse de ella cuando la sintió tensionarse entre sus brazos, suspiro profundo, la deseaba mas que a nada en este mundo, la necesitaba pero tampoco la obligaría a nada aun cuando a el le doliera, literalmente.

Se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo al baño. Temari lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta, sabía en su corazón que era lo que pasaba y vio en la cara del estratega la frustración que sentía.

"Hasta cuando voy a dejar que esto me controle" pensó la rubia apoyándose pesadamente en el sillón, "Estoy arruinándolo todo de nuevo… como siempre" se repitió,

Aquella oración se estaba haciendo muy habitual en sus labios, y ya no quería seguir repitiéndola, ya era demasiado, había dejado que todo el mundo decidiera por ella, la Hokage, Shikamaru, su hermano, incluso Yami y Suko, tenían mas control en su vida que ella misma

Ahora no, desde este punto ya no más, seria ella quien tomaría las riendas de su vida y comenzaría con algo muy simple, retomaría el control sobre sus propias acciones, no permitiría que ellos se involucraran en su vida, ya no mas victima, no mas.

Se dirigió decidida al lugar donde se había perdido su marido, abrió sigilosamente la puerta y lo pudo mirar a trabes de la cortina, bajo el agua, apoyando sus manos en la muralla dejando que el agua fría se escurriera por su cuerpo.

Temari no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena, con el frió que había, la lluvia en el exterior y su pobre genio bajo el agua helada tratando de controlar sus impulsos, suspiro y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, al pensar en lo mucho que ése hombre la quería para hacer eso, pero eso se lo recompensaría y lo haría en este momento.

La Kunoishi de Suna, se despojo de sus ropas y entro a la ducha, Shikamaru se giro sorprendido al verla así, trato de decir algo pero solo salían silabaza inaudibles.

"Pe.. pe… pero… que…" sus balbuceos fueron detenidos por la mano de la rubia, ella puso sus dedos el la boca del shinobi y lo aparto solo para posar sus labios, en los de el.

"Pa… para mujer que no…"

"Silencio, no digas nada"

La rubia se apodero suavemente de sus labios, para luego jalar el inferior con su dientes, mientras sentía las gotas de agua caer por su cuerpo.

El moreno sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, tomo firmemente sus brazos, pera mirarla a la cara, en sus ojos pudo ver una extraña mezcla de determinación y miedo, que se fundían para dar pasó a una linda luz, en aquellas orbes verdes.

Sin palabras ella le pidió que la dejara hacer, y con el mismo silencio acepto soltando sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente.

Sin perder tiempo ella se dirigió a su cuello mordiéndolo suavemente en su manzana de Adán, consiguiendo un sonoro gemino de parte de shinobi.

Una sonrisa, esbozo su rostro, al ver el rubor en el rostro del Shinobi, siguió con su tarea bajando, abriéndose camino entre besos y mordiscos hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se detuvo succionando de sus pezones. Mientras sus manos bajaban a su zona sur tomando su miembro entre sus manos.

Shikamaru arqueo fuertemente su espalda y miro el cielo del baño, sus manos se había posado sobre el grifo aumentando la temperatura del agua a uno muy agradable, la que descendía por ambos cuerpos de manera exquisita.

La rubia descendió lamiendo el torso del moreno aun teniendo su miembro en su mano dando suaves masajes con ellas, Shikamaru podía sentir los leves temblores, provenientes de la mano de la rubia, pero la sensación que nublaba su visión era tan fuerte que no pudo detenerse a pensar en ello, solo lograba sostenerse con fuerza de la cortina de la ducha.

Temari se arrodillo frente a moreno, sintiendo en su interior millones de mariposas que amenazaban con salir por su boca, por un momento sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo del baño, sintió su cuerpo temblar, "no mas, no volveré a compórtame como victima ya no mas" se dijo y segura de lo que haría dirigió su boca al miembro erecto del Shinobi, tocándolo suavemente al principio, alejándose con rapidez, pero luego volvió a acercarse frotándolo suavemente con su lengua, y cuando se sintió segura lo introdujo por completo en su boca.

Con movimientos suaves comenzó a succionar y lamer su miembro para luego aumentar la velocidad gradualmente, shika podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica erizaba todos su bellos y su cuerpo se tenso por completo, Temari sacos boca al momento que el moreno soltó sus semillas, las que cayeron esparcidas en la tina y en el cuerpo de la kunoishi.

El joven ninja callo de rodillas en la tina, mientras su corazón se aquietaba, atrajo a la kunoishi de la Arena hasta su cuerpo y el la beso apasionadamente, podían sentir la calidez del agua resbalando por sus cuerpos.

Se separo de ella solo para extenderle la mano y de esa manera ayudar a que se pusiera en pie, el estratega la miro dulcemente y la atrajo a su cuerpo desnudo, para abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente. Sus manos dibujaban círculos en la espalada de la rubia, para luego subir una de ellas introduciéndola el su cabello mojado.

Las gotas bajaban incesantemente por ambos cuerpos, la kunoishi acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su genio, comenzó a darle suaves y castos besos para poden inclinar su cabeza y comenzar con otro largo y apasionado.

La mano izquierda del estratega bajo de la espalda de la kunoishi hasta el final de esta atrayéndola mas hacia el, logrando que sus sexos se rozaran.

Temari podía sentir el miembro erecto del shinobi rozar con su feminidad, abrió fuertemente los ojos y un ligero temblor se apodero de su cuerpo. Pero la pasión de aquel beso que ni la falta de oxigeno lograba romper, la aquieto.

El joven se separo solo un poco de ella y solo para preguntarle: "¿estas segura?... luego no podré detenerme"

La rubia kunoishi le respondió, enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del shinobi y atrayéndolo hacia si, lo beso con la misma pasión que antes.

Shikamaru encontró un punto de apoyo en la muralla del baño, lugar donde poso la espalda de la rubia, mientras con sus manos comenzó a acariciar sus piernas. La chica entendió el mensaje elevo sus piernas alojándolas en la cintura de Shikamaru.

Las manos del moreno se movían incesantemente en el cuerpo mojado de la rubia sin dejar de besarle, rozando su erecto miembro en la entrada de ella, provocando ansiedad en la mujer al punto de abandonar sus labios para morder el cuello del estratega.

Al tiempo que sintió los dientes de la kunoishi clavarse en su cuello, introdujo su miembro suave, lento y sin pausa en el cuerpo femenino, pudo sentir la rigidez de este, se detuvo hasta que vio como la cara de la rubia, suavizo sus rasgos, solo en ese momento comenzar a moverse.

Un baile sensual se produjo, los movimientos suaves casi con pereza volvían loca a hermana del Kasekage, la que se negaba a dejar de besar a su amado, introduciendo sus manos en su castaño cabello.

Un sonoro gemido femenino resonó en el baño, al momento que Shikamaru aumento la velocidad, Temari arqueo su espalda para luego esconder su cabeza en el hombro de estratega,

Las silabas ininteligibles suspiros y gemidos, tanto masculino como femenino, se incrementaron resonando con fuerza, la suavidad de ambas pieles se incrementaba con las gotas de agua recorriendo sus pieles.

La velocidad aumento a un ritmo frenético, Temari clavaba sus uñas con fuerza el la espalda de su amado, al momento que sentía espasmos recorrer su cuerpo y una corriente eléctrica subir por su espalda.

El Clímax llego de manera simultanea y con el una visible sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, mientras abrazados bajo el agua el salía del interior de su problemática. Dejaron que el agua los ayudara a calmar sus corazones.

Shikamaru tomo el rostro de la rubia sacando los cabellos que se pegaban a su rostro, le beso sus ojos con ternura para luego fijar su vista en ellos y le pregunto:

"Estas bien"

"Mejor que nunca" le contesto y lo volvió a abrazar.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 15**

Luego de una semana tratando de descubrir cualquier cosa, Ino, se pudo dar cuenta que era mas fácil conseguir el expediente familiar de Naruto o el sake de Tsunade que conseguir los expedientes de Temari, ella era la hermana del Kazekage, una de las aldeas aliadas, por lo que su información era resguardad por la Hokage en calidad de secreto nacional, y es que para la Rubia líder de Konoha la integridad física de la kunoishi era su responsabilidad y ella solía ser muy celosa con sus pacientes.

Frustrada a más no poder se dispuso a tomar su turno en la oficina de misiones, luego de acabar su turno iría a hablar con Sakura, tal vez ella descubrió algo.

Asé ya unos días tenia sospechas y si esas se confirmaban, tendría en su mano la manera ideal de quitarse de encima a la rubia de Suna.

Las horas en aquella sala eran interminables, no pudo evitar salir corriendo como niña que escucha la campana de salida del coligió, al encuentro de su amiga.

"Ino en esto te quedas sola, esto ya es enfermizo" le dijo la peli-rosa cundo esta fue exigirle información.

"Me vas a decir que tu no quieres que te ayude con Naruto" pregunto burlona

"Si Naruto me quiere vendrá con migo, si no lo ase, es que nunca me quiso de verdad, no dejare que un rechazo me controle como lo esta haciendo con tigo" le contesto Sakura dando la vuelta y saliendo del pequeño café donde se encontraban

Para la Haruno había sido suficiente, el ver como su amiga día tras día se desquiciaba mas, por un tema que había pasado ase ya tantos años la convenció de no participar mas en todas aquellas locuras que le exigía hacer la Yamanaka todo por una fijación enfermiza departe de la rubia, ella estimaba mucho a su amiga, pero no quería terminar como ella, mas sabiendo que la Yamanaka jamás estuvo enamorada del moreno, pero ella no soporto la idea de ser rechazada por el.

Sakura camino por las calles de Konoha, hasta llegar al hospital donde tomo su turno y se dispuso a olvidar todo aquel tema.

Ese mismo día muchos pudieron ver a una pareja camino al edificio central de Konoha, aura de felicidad los rodeaba, Temari no solo pudo dejar sus fantasmas atrás si no por primera vez en su vida se sentía liberada de todo aquello que por tanto tiempo la atormento, se volvió a sentir la kunoishi mas fuerte de todas, no por dejar atrás sus temores si no por poder enfrentarlos.

Para el estratega de Konoha la mitad de todos sus problemas se había ido la noche anterior, el sentía que recupero a aquella mujer fuerte independiente y orgullosa de la que se enamoro asé tantos años. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba de molestar una alarma encendida ase ya un tiempo y que se negaba a apagarse, algo había dejado atrás y no lo dejaba descansar.

"Temari san… Shikamaru…" sintieron sus nombres detrás de ellos obligándoles a dar vuelta

Pudieron ver a Kiba gritar feliz cerca de ellos montado en su perro.

"Ey chicos, recuerden que hay fiesta a la noche" dijo feliz una vez estuvo a su lado

Ambos se miraron con cara de no tener idea de lo que habla, kiba respondió con una gran sonrisa, para luego aclararles

"En que mundo andan, todos están invitados a la fiesta encasa de Hinata, su padre quiere celebrar el compromiso de Neji y de Ten ten en grande, ¿Qué a ustedes no les llego la invitación?", dijo alegre

Shikamaru se golpeo mentalmente, como pudo haber olvidado eso, pero este ultimo siempre había tenido muchas otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse y se le había olvidado por completo el compromiso de Neji.

"Veras no creo que…" la verdad no sabia que decir pero la rubia le interrumpió

"Por supuesto que iremos, pero tenemos que irnos" le dijo Temari con una sonrisa

Shikamaru suspiro, que iba hacer si ella quería ir, el habría preferido quedarse en casa, y de preferencia repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero se resigno a su suerte,

Tan pronto como llego Kiba desapareció, entre risas pudieron escuchar que gritaba: "Felicidades…"

"No me preguntes tu lo conoces mas tiempo que yo" dijo la rubia al sentir la mirada de Shikamaru sobre ella.

"Tenemos muchas cosas que Hacer, tengo que hablar con la Hokage para retomar mis actividades, luego tengo que ir a ayudarte con los informes para que salgas temprano, luego tu me acompañaras a comprarme un lindo vestido que ya tengo visto para la noche" decía la kunoishi mientras lo jalaba hacia la oficina de misiones.

Esa mañana Temari retomo su trabajo con los niños a los que le enseñaba el correcto uso de su tipo de shakra, luego fue a la oficina y ayudo al estratega a terminar con su papeleo, para mas tarde jalarlo a la tienda donde había visto el vestido de sus sueños como ella le decía, un vestido celeste, amarrado en el cuello sin espalda y con un escote generoso largo con una abertura que dejaba ver toda su pierna izquierda.

Cuando el estratega la miro una vez que estuvo arreglada menos ganas tenía de asistir a la dichosa fiesta de compromiso. Luego de todo, ¿Qué culpa tenia el, que Neji metiera las patas y dejara a su novia embarazada?, mejor empezaba a caminar si no, no se permitiría salir de aquella pieza.

Como era de suponer fueron casi los últimos en llegar, todos ya se estaban sentando en una gran mesa mientras el líder del clan Hyuga se disponía a dar la bienvenida a su nueva integrante, la sena estaba por comenzar, hasta Tsunade se encontraba presente, tomando en cuenta que se trataba del compromiso de Neji, miembro del Clan mas poderoso de Konoha, y un excelente ninja, era de esperarse.

Representantes de todos los Clanes se encontraban en el lugar, incluido el Clan Nara, el cual era representado por los padres de Shikamaru y dos miembros del consejo de ansíanos, por lo que el estratega no tuvo la oportunidad ni de acercarse a saludar.

No era la primera vez que el moreno se encontraba en esa posición, no por eso era fácil, paso por el frente de sus padres como si no los conociera, apretó fuerte la mano de Temari y cerro los ojos para no verlos, para la familia era difícil, pero Yoshino ya estaba harta de esa situación.

"Shica… saluda a tu madre…" se escucho la voz inconfundible de una de las mujeres mas problemáticas que conocía, su madre.

El estratega giro y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar cara a cara con su madre, la tomo de los hombros y le dio un calido beso en su frente para luego abrasarla con fuerza.

"No hagas esto, te vas a meter en problemas con los viejos" le dijo el estratega a su madre solo para que ella la escuchara.

"Ya no me importa lo que digan esos viejos" dijo con la franqueza que la caracteriza "Hija como te sientes" le dijo a Temari, acariciándole el rostro.

La rubia le dio una gran sonrisa, pero no alcanzo a contestar por que se escucho la voz de uno de los dos ancianos en el lugar

"Yoshino…" se escucho con fuerza "Eres un miembro del Clan Nara, le debes respeto a los dictámenes del consejo…"

"Que mas quieren" grito enfurecida la mujer "Tu interés era que tu nieto se quedara como siguiente en la línea sucesoria del Clan, pues ya lo conseguiste, de paso destruiste mi familia… ¡que mas Quieres!"

De pronto todos los presentes habían enfocado su atención en aquella disputa, Hiashi miro con desaprobación la contienda, y se dispuso a intervenir, pero Neji lo detuvo.

"Hiashi sama no se preocupe yo lo soluciono" dijo en su típico tono serio.

"Si tienen un problema familiar no es el momento ni el lugar de solucionarlo" Dijo Neji mirando al anciano que había hablado.

"Muchachito esa no es la manera de dirigirse a los miembros de uno de los Clanes mas antiguos de Konoha"

"Y esa no es forma de dirigirse al sucesor del Clan mas fuerte de Konoha, y esta arruinando mi compromiso, si va a seguir con esta actitud usted sabe el camino de salida" dijo Neji en un tomo calmo y firme luego mirando a los padres del estratega les dijo "Shikaku sama, Yoshino san sus puestos están aquí" dijo señalando dos puestos al lado de su hijo

El mas anciano miro a la Hokage, pidiendo su intercesión, pero esta tomo su vaso de sake se lo tomo apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus brazos y le dijo:

"Articulo 5, de la ley que rigen los clanes, cito El Lo recuerda… usted me lo enseño ase ya cerca de 6 años" termino de decir con sonrisa burlona.

Neji dio por finalizado el conflicto, los miembros del consejo del Clan Nara se retiraron y Shikamaru pudo sentarse y cenar con sus padres en el compromiso de su amigo, ya eran varias las que le debía al genio de los Hyuga.

Luego de a cena y de la oficialización del compromiso ya todos habían olvidado el bochornoso capitulo vivido, las cosas estaban calmas, los grupos se encontraban amenizando tranquilamente, pero aun faltaba una persona por llegar, que se encargaría de terminar de arruinar la noche, al menos para dos personas.

Todo el grupo se encontraba amenizando tranquilamente, contando las mismas historias y riéndose de los mismos chistes que siempre hacían cuando se encontraban. A Sakura se la vio muy junta con Sai, talvez esto se debía a que Hinata también se le veía feliz junto a Naruto.

Shikamaru permanecía con un baso de licor el su mano, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes, Temari se reía por las tonteras que decían al unísono Kiba y Naruto, la rubia tomo un vaso de licor de un mesero que pasaba, el dueño de Akamaru, sin dar mas explicaciones tomo el vaso que recién había sacado la rubia y se lo cambio por uno de jugo.

Ante la minada de enfado de la kunoishi, Kiba movió su dedo de manera negativa haciendo un ruido con su boca para Lugo decirle.

"Para usted princesa, solo jugo" luego de eso le guiño el ojo de manera juguetona.

"kiba estas tratando de coquetearle a mi esposa" dijo Shikamaru con un falso enojo.

Kiba rió fuerte luego lo miro con un semblante alegre y le contesto "Como crees, yo solo cuido tus intereses" y se volvió a carcajear

"Neji san disculpa el haber llegado tan tarde pero se nos presento algo por el camino" se escucho la inconfundible voz de la Yamanaka en el lugar.

Temari no se dio vuelta para mirarla, pero sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda y se tenso en los brazos de Shikamaru, sin pretenderlo el vaso de jugo resbalo de sus manos rompiéndose en el suelo.

"Temari San creo que conoces a mi acompañante, el es Yami Fukube" Dijo Ino en un tono de superioridad.

El primer impulso que tuvo el estratega, fue de estrechar más fuerte a la rubia contra su pecho, miro con enfado a la rubia de Konoha, pudo percibir una minada lasciva de Fukube sobre su esposa, por lo que tomo su chaqueta y la cubrió con ella.

"¿Quieres irte?" le pregunto el moreno a la rubia al oído, solo para que ella escuchara.

Temari negó suavemente, levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos le dio una tierna sonrisa, y le dijo: "Estoy bien, solo fue la impresión"

Ino se paro al lado del estratega, tomando Yami para que este se ganase al lado de la rubia, Shikamaru puso a Temari delante de el, abrazándola por la cintura, payando su mentón un su cabeza, habían quedado rodeados entre la Yamanaka y el Fukube cosa que al moreno no le gustaba.

Trataron en lo posible de no interrumpir ni armar otro alboroto en aquella fiesta. Ya mucho habían hecho.

Para los ojos del estratega todo había dejado de moverse, solo podía fijarse hasta el mas mínimo movimiento que hiciera el castaño a su lado.

Temari por su parte a pesar de un leve y casi imperceptible temblor en su voz trato de mantener la conversación que habían tenido antes de la llegada de Yami.

Shikamaru suspiro aliviado cuando Sakura se acerco a Temari, ganándose a su lado en búsqueda de conversación alejando de esta manera a Ino de ella, luego pude ver a Kiba acercarse con un vaso en su mano, se lo ofreció a la rubia y luego se quedo al lado del moreno alejando de esa manera al Fukube.

Después de todo, tenia muy buenos amigos, amigos que no sabían que pasaba pero de igual forma notaban su incomodidad y lo ayudaban.

Ya con eso pudo relajarse un poco, pero se negó a soltar a la rubia de sus brazos, cosa que a Temari no le molestaba en lo absoluto, los fuertes brazos de su esposo le deban seguridad Y el aroma que desprendía su chaqueta le brindaba paz, por lo que no fue difícil en esa posición actuar con la seguridad que necesitaba.

La noche estaba extrañamente grata para ser invierno, akamaru permanecía a los pies de su amo, gruñendo cada vez que Yami osaba acercarse al grupo donde se encontraba Kiba, Temari le había tomado mucho cariño a ese can, incluso cuando el grupo de chicas se le ocurrió ir al baño el gran perro fue con ellas resguardando la puerta.

Llámenlo olfato, llámenlo instinto pero ese perro no se fiaba del invitado de la arena. Y cuidaba a las chicas pero no las podía defender de alguien que el conocías.

En el baño se encontraban Tenten Hinata y Temari cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Sakura al Baño. La peli-rosa miro a las chicas, se dirigió a los lavados, mojándose las manos, de improviso y dándole la espalda dijo:

"Me e comportado como una idiota, chicas lo siento,… se que e actuado mal y no merezco sus disculpas, pero, Hinata, puedes estar tranquila Naruto se tuyo, cuidaras mucha, Temari… ten cuidado con Ino, ella tiene una fijación enfermiza contigo, no se si sirva de algo el que te diga que, ella, no estaba enamorada de Shikamaru, ella tenia una relación con otro cuando su matrimonio se arreglo, por alguna razón ella no soporto el rechazo, tratare de mantenerla a raya" dijo la joven de ojos jade mientras se secaba las manos y se aprestaba a dirigirse a las puerta.

Pero antes que pudiera salir la puerta se abrió nuevamente, Sakura retrocedió sobre sus pasos, y se apoyo en el lavado,

Temari se dispuse a irse, se puso la chaqueta del estratega y se encamino hacia la puerta.

"Temari San ¿Te gusto el presente que te traje?, sabes tubo tiempo para hablar con el y me contó cosas muy interesantes ¿Quieres saberlas?" dijo con claro sarcasmo en su voz.

La rubia palideció pensando que era lo que el Fukube pudo haberle contado a la loca, no le contesto pero si detuvo su marcha y la miro de soslayo.

"¿Por lo visto, te interesa lo que tu antiguo noviecito pudo decirme?, interesante historia de amor" dijo sin cambiar la risa sarcástica.

"Solo una loca puede creer lo que diga otro loco, si tu quieres creer eso, a ya tu, has lo que quieras, no me importa, pero hazlo lejos de mi", contesto Temari sin detenerse a mirarla.

"Vamos Temari San… van a negar que el fue tu novio y el que te dejo embarazada ase 6 años cuando me robaste a Sica kun" dijo esta vez con un notorio enfado.

"Solo estas diciendo estupideces…. deja de hacer el papel de loca Ino, que no vez que nadie te cree" dijo Sakura con un claro rostro de pena

"Ino chan, me das pena, te vas a quedar sola, Temari san es nuestra amiga y tu no has hecho mas que molestarla desde que llago a Konoha" la firme vos y el tono que empleo Hinata para hablar, produjo un notorio silencio por unos minutos.

"No vale la pena molestarse escuchando las tonteras que tenga que decir, mejor vamos a divertirnos y si sigues armando líos en mi compromiso ordenare que se saquen" dijo Tenten mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del baño.

"Traidora" dijo Ino al ver a Sakura pasar por lado.

"Ya te dije que no voy a seguir avalando tus locuras, eres mi amiga y te quiero, por eso cuando quieras ayuda ven y pídemela, pero no para esto" Dijo Sakura triste caminando con las demás chicas.

Akamaru se paro al ver a las chicas salir del baño, ganándose entre Tenten y Temari, caminando por un largo pasillo que daba hacia el jardín, las kunoishis reían de las nuevas locuras de la rubia, Temari miraba hacia el jardín, akamaru empezó a gruñir a unos arbustos, Temari en un movimiento casi imperceptible cambio su posición quedando al lado izquierdo del gran perro y siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse con sus compañeros en el domo.

"¿Que le pasa a tu perro?" pregunto Naruto al ver que este llegaba con las mujeres y además se echaba entre Temari y Tenten.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y luego dijo "Es normal cuando kurenai estaba embarazada hacia lo mismo, siempre lo ase, cuando sabe que hay una mujer embarazada, las sobreprotege" dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"Que lindo Akamaru, como cuida a Tenten y a mi ahijado" dijo Hinata acariciando al perro.

Tenten se sonrojo, Neji miro hacia otro lado, y los demás rieron a carcajadas del comentario. Shikamaru llevó su mano al bolsillo y saco un cigarro..

Akamaru gruño, kiba lo miro feo, "¿Que te pasa? ¿Desde cuando comenzaste a fumar otra vez?, ni se te ocurra prenderlo ¿que no vez que es Zona de bebes?"

"Es cierto si quieres fumas ve a fuera" replico Naruto.

El Nara miro unos 10 metros a su espalda afirmado en una muralla estaba el Fukube, suspiro abrazo a Temari y guardo el cigarro en su bolsillo. Eso podía esperar.

Una linda balada sonó en el domo, Temari se giró sobre los brazos del estratega y lo miro con ojitos de suplica, lo mismo hizo Tenten y Hinata, a Sakura no le hizo falta, ella ya estaba en la pista con Sai además de Chouji con Akemi*

Terminaron todos en la pista de baile, Akamaru fijo su posición a un costado, donde tenia completa visión de todo el lugar, mientras las parejas se perdían en las lindas melodías de aquella canción.

Temari apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, y comenzó a jugar con el cuello su camisa, mientras este se dedico a acariciar el cabello de la rubia y sentir su aroma, el suave olor a jazmín lo embriago.

Siempre su olor le había gustado tanto, que podía tranquilizarlo en las situaciones más difíciles, y esta no era la excepción, los movimientos se fueron parando a medida que sus bocas se fueron acercando y lentamente, sus labios se juntaron en una suave caricia que se fue incrementando hasta terminar devorándose con ansias.

La oscuridad del domo era una excelente cómplice en ese momento cuando lentamente el estratega llevo su mano a la nuca de la rubia acariciándola al ritmo de la música.

El moreno introdujo su mano libre por dentro de la chaqueta y con uno de sus dedos delineó, de arriba a bajo la espalda de la Temari, aprovechando la espalda descubierta del vestido.

La rubia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, dibujo una sonrisa con sus labios aun juntos a los de su esposo, llevo sus manos a la cabeza del estratega, jugo con su pelo hasta lograr soltarlo y dejarlo caer libre en sus hombros.

La kunoishi pronto detuvo su juego, al sentir una mirada sobre su cuerpo. Saco las manos de a cabeza del estratega, y lo abrazo con fuerza por su cintura.

Shikamaru se lo devolvió de manera protectora, miro a su alrededor y pudo a unos metros de ellos a Yami, con su mirada fija y mirando con una sonrisa lasciva, sin el menos escrúpulo.

El estratega le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia, y dio un paso encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba el Fukube, pero los bazos en su cintura se lo impidieron.

La rubia negaba con su cabeza enterrada su cara en el cuello del moreno. -Hasta cuando tendría que aguantar callado toda esa situación, cuanta paciencia podía tener un hombre-, era lo que se pasaba por la cabeza del moreno mientras miraba de manera asesina a Yami.

El castaño de la arena, soltó de sus brazos a Ino y se aprestaba a dirigirse hacia la pareja.

La tranquilidad del baile se vio interrumpida de pronto por unos ruidos fuertes y extraños, provenientes de centro del domo, Neji se dirigió rápido a prender la luz, y pudieron descubrir a Yami en el suelo y akamaru a sus pies a punto de atacarle.

"Alto Akamaru…" se apresuro a gritar kiba a penas lo vio.

Kiba se deshizo en disculpas diciendo que no sabía que le había ocurrido, su perro no solía comportarse de esa manera, mientras Akamaru seguía gruñendo a su lado de manera amenazante.

Afortunadamente para los presentes eran ya tan tarde que la gran mayoría de los presentes yo no estaban, Chouji se dedico a mirar a su alrededor en búsqueda de su amigo al que encontró momento mas tarde en una muralla cercana con Temari entre sus brazos.

"Tema, calma… no paso nada" le decía el estratega mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Quiero ir a casa… pero… primero tengo que hacer algo" dijo la kunoishi tomando la mano, del moreno y llevándolo al centro del domo donde el castaño de la arena clamaba por la cabeza del perro.

Temari se arrodillo y acaricio a Akamaru diciéndole algo en el oído, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Yami y le dijo "Que prefieres la cabeza de Akamaru o que todos en la Arena sepan que el gran descendiente de los Fukube le tuvo miedo a un cachorro" le dijo enfrentando su mirada pera luego continúo "has arruinado el compromiso del siguiente en la línea sucesoria, de uno de los mas fuertes Clanes en Konoha, mejor vete a tu hotel antes que mi hermano sepa lo que has hecho".

Luego de eso enfoco su atención en Kiba a quien le dijo "Por favor, no lo castigues el no ha hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario, es un excelente perro".

Temari tomo las solapas de la chaqueta del abrigo y se cubrió con hasta el cuello con el al sentir la mirada de odio de yami sobre si, pero no retracto ni una sola palabra ni se permitió demostrar ni un solo temblor en su voz, ni demostrar el menor temor ante la mirada del castaño.

Tomo la mano de su esposo y se encamino hacia la puerta no sin antes disculparse con Neji y Tenten por el desagradable incidente.

*Akemi una linda doctora de cabello corto y color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, que ase un tiempo sale con Chouji


	13. Chapter 13

para todas... -.- si shikamaru es un despitado sin remedio... par asiertas cosas su gran intelegencia no le sirbe de mucho -.-.

akamaru siempre me a encantado ese perro ^^ , y se portara como un amor ^^

gracias a los que dejaron mensajes ^^

sin mas...

**..........................**

**CAPITULO 12**

Por lo menos era sábado, podía dormir hasta tarde, luego de toda la fiesta la Kunoishi no tenia ni la menor intención de levantase temprano ese día.

Algo que comió en la fiesta le había hecho muy mal y no la dejo dormir, vómitos y reflujo toda la noche, y por fin a las 6:00 de la mañana concilio en el sueño.

Esta oportunidad era única, la rubia nunca dormía hasta tan tarde y la oportunidad el estratega no la desaprovecho, abrazo a la rubia contra su pecho y cerro sus ojos, el frió inundaba la habitación, afuera una suave llovizna mojaba las calles, y no daban ganas de salir de la cama.

Rasguños en la puerta hicieron que el estratega, a regañadientes saliera a abrir, vio a un gran perro blanco con orejas oscuras, este se sacudió y entro a la casa, olfateo un poco y luego se dirigió a la pieza acostándose en el piso, al lado de la kunoishi.

El moreno lo miro curioso, luego dijo: "Adelante Akamaru, pasa con confianza, si quieres acuéstate".

Shikamaru se sentó en la cama y bostezo sonoramente, luego rasco su cabeza, su cabello cubría su cara al caer suelto en sus hombros.

"Tengo hambre" escucho la vos de la rubia a su lado.

El estratega puso su mejor cara de aburrimiento, miro a su lado a la kunoishi que esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, suspiro, le acaricio el cabello, y le dio una suave beso, se paro metió sus manos en los bolsillos y fue a la cocina. Llegando luego a la cama con un desayuno tipo almuerzo, puso un gran plato en el suelo para Akamaru se sentó en la cama dejando la bandeja a su lado.

Al terminar el desayuno, la rubia se recostó apoyando su cabeza en la falda del moreno mientras el terminaba de leer el libro que tenia pendiente.

Pocos momentos se demoro, en darse cuenta que la kunoishi había vuelto a dormirse, la miro y acaricio su cabello tiernamente. Estaba dispuesto a quedarse así en esa posición solo por ver la cara de serenidad de la rubia, pero el timbre sonó.

Akamaru se paro de su posición y gruñendo amenazante hacia la puerta, se quedo al lado del estratega, Shikamaru paso por su lado acaricio su cabeza y luego abrió la puerta.

Fue un gran disgusto encontrarse con Suko del otro lado de la puerta, El perro gruñía en posición de ataque, El moreno se preocupo de ver solo a una miro rápidamente a todos lados, pero rápidamente pensó que si estuviera por hay definitivamente Akamaru lo habría detectado.

"Tienes 30 segundos para hablar antes que te rompa la cara" amenazo el estratega.

"Seamos claros Nara, tu te metiste en algo que no era tu asunto, ahora queremos que nos devuelvas lo que nos pertenece" dijo el Fukube apoyándose en la muralla cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Akamaru gruño con fuerza, adelanto una de sus patas casi en posición de ataque, el moreno metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, apretándolos con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta sin contestar, y se dispuso a ingresar a su casa.

"¿No lo entiendes?... nos robaste nuestra muñeca mas preciada… y la queremos de vuelta" volvió a decir Suko.

"Aléjate Fukube, antes que te mate aquí mismo" la voz del Nara sonaba amenazante, con un odio poco habitual en el moreno.

"¿Alejarme?, ¿Sabes todo lo que nos costo domar a esa potranca…? No fue trabajo fácil ¿lo sabias?... te lo diré de manera que hasta tu lo entiendas, ¡quiero a mi muñeca de vuelta!"

El moreno no supo que fue lo que paso, lo siguiente que supo era que estaba siendo afirmado por Chouji y por Kiba mientras Suko estaba en el suelo afirmándose el estomago y con su boca sangrando y un ojo claramente cerrado por la inflamación.

Akamaru no se había movido ni un milímetro de la puerta, desde donde miraba incrédula Temari.

"Maldito Hijo De Pe&%$, Si Te Atreves A Tocarle Un Pelo Te Mato, Juro Por Kami Que Te Mato" gritaba el estratega mientras con gran dificultad, sus amigos trataban de retenerlo.

El castaño se reía de manera cínica mientras se ponía en pie y con el dorso de su mano limpiaba la sangre que corría por su labio.

Los ladridos de Akamaru llamaron la atención de todos, giraron para ver a la rubia afirmándose el estomago con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba con dificultad en la muralla.

"¿Fukube Suko, que paso?" pregunto el marionetista recostado en la muralla al verlo llegar.

"Kankuro San, no se que paso, Fui a visitar a Temari San y el energúmeno de su esposo se me abalanzo, y me golpeo por la espalda, exijo que se hable con la Hokage…" el gran discurso preparado para la ocasión fue interrumpido por el castaño

"Ahórrate el discurso, Suko, a mi no me impresionas, si quieres que todo el mundo se entere que Shikamaru te patio el trasero por acercarte a mi hermana es tu problema, tu estabas fuera de servicio y el también, no permitiré que las relaciones diplomáticas se vean interrumpidas por que has desobedecido una orden directa, has desobedecido a un superior, mas te vale que no vuelva a suceder, retírate ahora"

Kankuro salio de la habitación y se dirigí a un balcón desde donde soltó una paloma, esperando una respuesta, el castaño conocía muy bien al estratega y sabia que aquella paliza no había sido gratuita y la información entregada por el anbu encargado de seguir los pasos del Fukube le traían un muy mal presentimiento.

Asé ya unos 20 minutos que el estratega estaba sentado en la sala de espera acompañado de Kiba y Chouji, quienes no lo habían dejado solo, y ellos esperaban el veredicto de la Hokage.

Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y trataba de disimularlo moviéndola una sobre otra una y otra vez.

"Como fui tan imbecil… como no me di cuenta…" se recriminaba una y otra vez el estratega sin levantar la vista del piso.

La espera se hacia eterna, hasta que la Hokage se acerco hasta el, poso su mano en el hombro del joven y con un gesto de cabeza le indico que la siguiera.

"Que ha pasado" Pregunto la rubia voluptuosa mientras afirmaba su cabeza con una de sus manos.

No sacaba nada con ocultar lo sucedido después de todo, le llegaría el reclamo tarde o temprano, además Tsunade ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con la Kunoishi.

"Suko Llego hasta la casa…" el estratega comenzó a relatar toda su historia ante la atenta mirada de la Hokage.

"Muchacho… ¿tienes claro que si llega un reclamo desde la delegación, tendré que sancionarte?..."

"Si Hokage sama, lo tengo claro, una semana de reclusión nocturna, pero en ese momento…" las palabras del Nara se vieron interrumpidas por la Líder de la villa.

"Luego veremos que asemos con eso… por ahora tengo los exámenes de Temari aquí, veamos que nos dice" Dijo abriendo una carpeta frente a ella.

El moreno trataba de descifrar las distintas miradas que la rubia ponía mientras leía aquellos exámenes, pero le era muy difícil con las diferentes posibilidades que tenia en mente.

"Valla… valla… miren que tenemos acá" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Bien Shikamaru te tengo buenas y malas noticias"

"No juegue Tsunade Sama y dígame de una vez que tiene"

"Es fácil la buena es que vas a ser padre… la mala es que tendrá que hacer reposo, tiene un desprendimiento de placenta con reposo y unos medicamento que te daré todo estará bien"

La mente de moreno comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, las risitas de Kiba, la vez que los felicito, Akamaru que se negaba a dejar sola a la kunoishi, una media sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

"Idiota, siempre lo supo y no me dijo nada" pensó en voz alta dejando a la Hokage un poco intrigada.

Al estratega solo le quedaba una salida, esperar a que su cuñado sea lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar la acusación y de esa manera no dejar sola a su esposa, menos ahora que esperaba un bebe.

Suspiro profundo, mirando a trabes de la ventana del hospital, el atardecer se veía muy lindo, los tonos barajan y amarillos inundaban la habitación. Las visitas estaban restringidas no por que la rubia estuviera mal mas bien era un seguro para el moreno, de esa manera evitaría visitas indeseables en la habitación.

La puerta sonó un par de veces, y luego se abrió, dejando entrar a Kankuro, el moreno lo miro y le sonrió de medio lado.

"Ohayo ojisan" le dijo el moreno, tratando de dispensar un poco el ambiente.

Solo habían dos posibilidades y el genio de Konoha lo tenia muy claro, solo trataba de no pensar en lo peor, kami no podía ser así de injusto luego de todo lo que habían pasado, para mas encima aguantar una situación como esta.

Kankuro se acerco a la cama donde reposaba su hermana, acaricio su mano y saco unos mechones que caían sobro su rostro.

"No te preocupes, solo esta durmiendo, ella y tu sobrino estarán muy bien" se escucho nuevamente la voz del Nara en la habitación.

"Tu tampoco te preocupes, no habrá ninguna acusación en tu contra, además ese idiota se lo merecía por desobedecer una orden directa" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Shikamaru no lo dijo pero si estaba muy preocupado por lo que podía haber pasado, el moreno se apoyo en la cama al lado de la de su esposa, miro la cara de su cuñado, sonrió divertido al darse cuenta que si la rubia estuviera despierta lo mas probable es que estuvieran discutiendo, en vez de eso solo se veía una cara de cariño por para del marionetista hacia su hermana.

Esa familia si era muy espacial, jamás les había escuchado un te quiero o una saludo afectuoso, pero realmente sentía pena por aquellos que asasen hacerle algo a la rubia. Una y otra vez se esforzó en tratar de entender el por que Yami ni Suko habían corrido con esa suerte, tal vez realmente ninguno de sus hermanos entendió la real dimensión de lo que ocurría con aquellos dos en la Arena,

El moreno se llevo la mano a la cabeza masajeando su cien, asé un par de horas. Más bien desde la discusión con Suko, la cabeza le había comenzado a palpitar con fuerza y a esta altura, un punzante dolor le había comenzado, cerro su ojo derecho en un intento por que este disminuyera. Los pequeños gestos no pasaron desapercibidos para Kankuro que lo miraba de re ojo,

"Ni pienses en enfermarte ahora Nara, tienes que cuidar a mi hermana y a mi sobrino" dijo Kankuro apoyando su espalda en la pared al lado de la cama de Temari y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

"Es solo una migraña" le respondió alzando sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, Kankuro solo enfocaba su mirada al piso, muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza del castaño, informes de Gaara con muy poca información, las palabras del anbu describiendo exactamente las situación vivida entre el Fukube y el moreno, el extraño comportamiento de su hermana, todo le indicaba algo en lo que no quería pensar, pero en un momento de extraña sinceridad lo largo.

"¿¡Ese idiota la toco!?" ¿Pregunta o exclamación?, el Nara no supo la respuesta, solo pudo ver la seriedad con la que hablaba el castaño.

El estratega se esforzó por mantener su ojo derecho lo mas abierto que pudo, miro a la rubia que dormía tranquila, se sentó en la cama en la que estaba apoyado jugo con sus dedos y no respondió, quería evitar esa pregunta, no era de su agrado recordar todo aquello.

"Responde" inquirió con fuerza esta vez. Para luego agregar "Estoy ase 3 semanas aquí y estoy arto de no entender lo que pasa, Gaara solo me informa lo necesario y no me dice nada, y Temari actúa muy raro, ¿fueron ellos no es así?, ¡ellos la tocaron!" pregunto tratando de mantener un tono bajo pero se notaba la impotencia de su voz.

"Tu que crees" fue todo lo que dijo el moreno

Kankuro miro incrédulo a la rubia, la más fuerte, la más orgullosa… su hermana, como mierda pudo pasarle eso, como no pudo ver que era lo que ocurría a su hermana.

Shikamaru miro como la cara de su cuñado se fue transformando lentamente a medida que las imágenes iban haciendo presa de su mente.

El cuerpo de Kankuro giro en hasta quedar frente a la pares estrellando su brazo con fuerza contra esta, el solidó concreto se abrió en un montón de grieta.

"¡Lo voy a matar!" exclamo con fuerza, luego de levantar la mirada del piso donde se había posado para tratar de ordenar su mente.

El castaño fue detenido por el jutsu de Shikamaru, cuando este se había encaminado hacia la puerta.

"Si fuera por eso yo lo habría hecho ase mucho, pero es Temari la que no quiere, no quiere saber nada de todo esto, hay muchas cosas que ni a mi me las a contado, asé poco a podido enfrentarlo por primara vez, solo mantenlo alejado, si mis corazonadas son correctas, con todos los datos que esta recopilando Gaara, será mas que suficiente para hundirlos sin necesidad de que Temari se vea envuelta en todo esto".

La forma serena en que el Nara hablaba, le daba la impresión de quien tiene todo bajo control, el moreno era una persona que ponía su razonamiento por sobre su corazón, en casi todo lo que hacia, a diferencia de el, que anteponía sus sentimientos por sobre su razón.

"Recuerdo que yo tenia como unos 5 años, Gaara estaba con Yashamaru, un grupo de niños mayores que yo comenzaron a golpearme, decían algo de Gaara, pero no les entendía, Temari apareció no se de donde y me defendió, ella era solo un año mayor que yo pero no permitía que nadie hablara mal ni de Gaara ni de mi, la veía, no como a mi hermana, mas bien era el reflejo de mi madre, la vi llorar por primera y única cuando tenia 10 años, unos niños le dijeron mari macha y la hicieron llorar, yo los golpee hasta que mis manos se rompieron, ese día prometí que nadie le haría daño, pero le falle" dijo ante un impresionado Shikamaru que no se esperaba todo aquello.

"Asé seis años la vi luego de mucho tiempo, la note rara, pero no podía hablar con ella, antes de irme decidí buscarla y la encontré en un barranco a punto de tirarse, fue ese día que decidí traerla a Konoha, ¿sabes Kankuro?, yo pude venir antes cuando note que sus carta no eran las mismas, cuando dejaron de llegar, pero le falle… abecés la familia es la ultima en enterarse de estas cosas, pero no podemos quedarnos solo a pensar en lo que pudimos hacer o si fallamos o no, solo podemos hacer lo mejor de ahora en adelante" dijo Shikamaru soltando el jutsu con el que retenía al castaño.

"Se hará como ella quiere, pero daré nuevas ordenes a mis hombres, si se le acercan a Temari, mueren" dijo Kankuro con una seriedad que daban escalofríos.

El castaño se acerco a Shikamaru, este se había apoyado en la cama donde antes estuvo sentado, noto sus ojos muy rojos, y entrecerrados, sin dar lugar a protestas el marionetista lo obligo a recostarse en la cama, para luego llamar a una enfermera,

En la Arena ase una par de horas se había recibido un nuevo informe de Kankuro, este traía información que hizo pensar al peli-rojo, en aquel informe venia textuales las palabras dichas por Suko en su discusión con Shikamaru.

Un pensamiento hizo remecer al joven kage, releía todos los informes, se negaba a creer en la posibilidad de que la persona que faltaba fuera su hermana, eso no podía ser.

Mando llamar al que había sido el sensei de los Fukube, la normalmente inexpresiva cara del joven pelirrojo, tenia un toque de enfado que hace mucho no se veía.

"Murata sensei, estaba revisando los informes de los primos Fukube, ¿luego de la muerte de sus padres a cargo de quien se quedaron?" pregunto el kasekage.

"A cargo de su hermano mayor, Kazuo Fukube"

"Tengo entendido que el murió, ¿No es así?, ¿como murió?" interrogo el Kasekage.

"Bueno, al comenzar la invasión a Konoha, Baki san mando a Kankuro y Temari San sacarlo a usted del estadio, kazuo se quedo tras ustedes cubriendo su retirada, muriendo en la batalla" dijo el sensei de los primos

"Entiendo, puedes retirarte" dicho esto el cache giró su asiento para enfocar su vista en ventanal tras de si.

Cerró sus ojos y la imagen de su hermana vino instantáneamente, casi no recordaba su voz, hacia mucho que no la veía, ella no regreso nunca luego de marcharse con Shikamaru, la ultima ves que la vio fue en la ceremonia cuando escribieron el nombre del Nara como DEM. fue cuando trato de traerla a casa, paro ella se negó rotundamente.

Las cosas para el Kage estaban muy claras, tomo el papel frente a él, un listados de joyas, al lado de cada piedra, escrito con letra del pelirrojo, la persona a quien correspondía, lo apoyo en su escritorio, tomo un lápiz y escribió al lado de Topacio: Temari.

Quedo mirando incrédulo el papel, tomo el cuadro con la imagen de los tres que había en su escritorio, por fin entendió, todo ese tiempo no había comprendido la razón por la cual, cuando Shikamaru, le informo que se la llevaría con el a Konoha ella permanecía escondida tras el estratega.

Por su mente desfilaron todas las veces en las que el, como líder mando a su hermana a misiones con los dos primos, "Por Kami, que hice" dijo para si.

Los ojos de Gaara volvieron a tener ese carácter sádico que hacia mucho no tenían, tomo el escritorio y como si fuese de papel lo lanzo por lo ventan.

Había sido el, quien entrevisto a cada una de las victimas de los Fukube y tenia plena certeza y seguridad de lo que ellos le habían hecho a Temari, y con cada una de las posibilidades su ira se incrementaba.

Dos anbu entraron rápidamente a la oficina al sentir aquel alboroto, el kage permanecía parado en medio de la habitación con un papel en sus manos. Tras ellos entraron Baki y Matzuri.

"Los quiero muertos" dijo el pelirrojo levantando su mirada, el odio se reflejaba en su mirada.

"Ga… Gaara sa… sama, llego un mensaje de Konoha" dijo casi con miedo, la castaña, al verlo de esa manera.

Bruscamente tomo el pergamino entre sus manos, a diferencia de los que llegaban a diario éste venia con el sello del Clan Nara, sus manos tiritaban mientras lo abría, reconoció la letra como la del moreno.

"Infórmale a Kankuro que iremos a Konoha"


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo extra largo espero les guste ^^

.................................................................

**CAPITULO 14**

Kankuro llego lo mas tarde que pudo del hospital, no quería tener el desagradable placer de encontrarse con los primos. Se tiró pesadamente en el sillón, mirando el techo del departamento donde se alojaban, no pensaba en nada en específico solo quería despejar su mente.

Se incorporo, acercándose a la ventana, aunque quisiera no lograría dormir, el odio se convirtió en impotencia, su mente en blanco trataba de encontrar alguna razón lógica que le explicara todo aquello, algo que le dijera que todo aquello era una maldita mentira, pero sabia muy bien que por mucho que tratara de explicarlo todo seria inútil.

"Kankuro san tienes un mensaje de Suna" El castaño se giró visiblemente molesto, tomó el mensaje.

"Donde están" preguntó el castaño con un serio tono de vos mientras habría el mensaje.

"Ambos están en sus cuartos" le respondió sin tomar en cuenta el enojo del marionetista

Unos minutos pasaron, Kankuro arrugó el papel tirándolo por encima de su hombro, miró al ninja que lo acompañaba y le dijo:

"Perfecto Gaara viene a Konoha, parte mañana eso quiere decir que lo tendremos por el miércoles, por ahora que nadie lo sepa, ¡Ah! Y una cosa mas, si a esos dos se les ocurre siquiera pronunciar el nombre de mi hermana, ¡matenlos!" los ojos del castaño brillaron con odio, uno de sus hombres mas leales y su mejor amigo no se atrevió a rebatir las palabras, solo se limitó a verlo perderse en su cuarto.

"No puede levantarse, tiene que hacer reposo, el medicamento tiene que tomárselo a medio día, Chouji está por llegar, él las acompañara hasta que yo regrese. ¿Estás segura de que no tendrás problema con el Clan por venir a acá?" decía casi sin tomar aire el estratega.

"Primero, se como cuidar a una mujer embarazada, segundo: ya me has dicho eso tres veces, tercero: me importa un rábano lo que digan y por último si no te vas ya, llegarás tarde" dijo Yoshino con sus manos en la cintura.

A regañadientes el moreno salió de su apartamento, él era consiente que estando su mamá a cargo de Temari, no habría ningún problema, pero no se tranquilizaba, su migraña se había calmado, solo le quedaba un molesto zumbido en la cabeza.

Mientras más pronto llegará a hacer su trabajo, más pronto regresaría a casa, por eso se apresuró a llegar para poder salir.

Paso casi sin mirar a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, solo quería terminar sus malditas labores y poder regresar a casa, con su familia.

Llego a su despacho dispuesto a acabar con todo eso lo mas pronto posible, si terminaba se iría y se acaba el asunto, concentrado en su haberes como nunca, no se dio cuenta cuando, Tsunade había entrado, la mujer lo miraba como nunca concentrado en sus labores, carraspeo para llamar su atención, el joven levanto su cabeza encontrándose con los serios ojos de la rubia.

"Shikamaru, tenemos una conversación pendiente nosotros dos, y quiero que me expliques cual es el problema que tienes con los primos" dijo la Hokage seria.

"No es nada Hokage" dijo el moreno esquivando la mirada de la rubia

"Shikamaru, ase dos días te enfrentaste con uno de ellos, tengo entendido que en el compromiso de Hyuga Neji, también hubo problemas relacionados con ustedes, y eso no acaba hay tengo mas relacionado con eso, y por lo que he visto esto no viene de ahora, ¿que es lo que pasa?" volvió a preguntar.

"Tsunade sama, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, paro tengo trabajo que hacer" El moreno permanecía con su mirad en los informes, evadiendo la mirada de la Hokage.

La rubia miraba al joven el que perecía no prestar la atención a lo que la rubia le decía, o su presencia hay, hasta el momento la Hokage paramnesia analizando cada moviendo del estratega cada suspiro, pero nada, no había nada en el genio que le dijera que iba abrir la boca.

"Muchacho ¿que es lo que pasa?, tu no eres del tipo de personas que anda por la vida discutiendo con las personas, esa no es tu forma de ser, quiero ayudarte antes que todo esto pase a mayores" dejo en un tono maternal.

El moreno dejo caer el tapiz en su escritorio, suspiro profundo "Gracias, pero dudo que me pueda a ayudar, esto esta fuera de su alcance, lo que puedo es prometerle que en lo posible no volverá a ocurrir"

"Ese no es el tema Shikamaru y lo sabes muy bien, el tema no es si vas o no a volver a pelearte con esos tipos, el asunto es la razón por la que pasa".

El estratega se levanto de su asiento y miró por la ventana desde donde se podían ver muy bien las linda nubes que a esa hora corrían por el cielo, "Párese que va a llover".

"Muchacho, para ser una persona que no le gustan los problemas estas metidos en muchos" le dijo la rubia acercándose a el y acariciándole el cabello. "Si necesitas ayuda sabes donde encontrarme" Finalizo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La Hokage no pudo evitar seguir pensando en las actitudes del moreno, la idea de que algo no andaba bien con los primo son le salía de la cabeza, si el problema había surgido en la arena, lo mas probable era que alguno de esa villa supiese algo, podía esperar la llegada de Gaara, pero como estaban las cosas dudaba que la situación resistiese tanto.

La rubia necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya, por esa razón se decidió, parándose rápido de su asiento, se dirigió hasta el lugar donde sabia encontraría a Kankuro, la única persona en ese momento que podía aclarar las diversas dudas que tenia su mente.

Si bien era cierto, que entre Yoshino y Temari las relaciones nunca fueron malas era muy distinto visitarla a su casa por un par de horas a tenerla como enfermera, de tiempo completo en su departamento y eso diferencia era la que la rubia estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

La primera discusión del día se produjo a penas el estratega serró la puerta, la rubia insistía en ayudarle a Yoshino a limpiar la casa, pero la primera batalla fue ganada por Yoshino. Pera cuando Shikamaru había llegado a la escalera la rubia estaba acostada reposando.

Cuando se había cumplido una hora de la salida del hombre de la casa, eran 3 las discusiones entre las dos mujeres, Temari se resistía a sentirse una inútil, y hacer reposo no facilitaba las cosas, pero ante la rubia estaba la mujer con mas carácter de Konoha, una que hasta la mismísima Hokage le tenia respeto, y sin derecho a replica y bajo amenaza de amarrarla a la coma, la rubia permaneció acostada.

Para la joven Kunoishi, era un poco extraño, a parte de su marido, con nadie se pudo sentir tranquila al mostrarse indefensa, pero luego de un par de horas de permanencia de la morena en su casa, sentía grato poder tener a alguien que te ayudara y que te mimara como una niña pequeña.

No era que solo ésa mujer halla llegado ha hacerle la vida a cuadritos, la vino a ayudar, y eso era un sentimiento nuevo para la rubia siempre acostumbrada a ser la mujer fuerte, que ayuda a todo el mundo, pudo darse el lujo por primera vez en su vida en ser la débil e indefensa, cara que solo mostraba con Shikamaru.

Cuando Chouji llegó, y conociendo el carácter de ambas mujeres pensaba que alguna de las dos, estaba si no muerta muy mal herida, por eso se sorprendió al ver a Temari durmiendo en su cuarto y a yoshino, remendando algunas prendas del genio sentada en la cama al lado de la Kunoishi.

El robusto ninja, no lo podía creer el par de mujeres más problemáticas de Konoha, se encontraban en santa paz y tranquilidad, casi como si fueran madre he hija.

Chouji al verificar que ambas mujeres no he habían intentado matar mutuamente, fue llevado a parte por la morena y le pido que la deja a solas con Temari, a regañadientes El robusto ninja hisopo que le indicaron, pero no se alejo de los alrededores de la casa del moreno, no se arriesgaría a que algo le pasara.

"Bien cariño, es hora de tú medicina" dijo yoshino entrando a la habitación principal

La rubia había dormido toda la mañana, cosa que la morena agradeció por que le dio tiempo de realizar todas las labores a demás del almuerzo sin interrupciones.

La rubia frunzo el seño, un escalofríos recorrió todo su cuerpo, por eso no le gustaba enfermarse, detestaba tomar remedios, y ese en especial era tan espeso que paresia concentrado de chocolate, pero de un horripilante sabor, se atraganto con el agua que le trajo la morena para pasar el mar sabor.

La rubia, se recostó en la cama, su expresión era seria, se giro hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a la morena, acaricio su vientre con cariño.

"Es mi culpa, es mi culpa" dijo en un susurro inaudible.

La morena la miro, se sentó en la cama, sin decir nada, solo se dedico a acariciar su espalda, podía sentir los inaudibles sollozos de la rubia.

"¿Por que piensas que es tu culpa?" le pregunto la morena

"Ase unos años estuve embarazada, pero lo perdí" dijo la rubia en la misma posición.

"No te preocupes mi niña, eso no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro o me dejo de llamar Nara Yoshino" le aseguro la morena.

"Yo no lo quería y lo perdí, me sentía culpable, pero muy aliviada a la vez, Kami me esta castigando" dijo entre sollozos.

"Primero que nada, vas a dejar de llorar, eso no le ase nada de bien a mi nieto, además la primera vez no me tenias a mi para ayudándote, además venirte desde la arena con un embarazo de 3 meses y con complicaciones no fue muy inteligente, pero todo pasa por algo, no te preocupes, el desprendimiento es mínimo y con un poco de reposo estarás bien" le dijo Yoshino con un tono material en su voz

La rubia se limpio los ojos, antes de voltearse, miro a la morena.

"Yoshino san… usted… usted sabia que…"

"Mi niña te conozco desde que Shikamaru te traía a almorzar y luego te arrastraba al bosque para dormir la siesta, para arrancarse de las labores de los exámenes, te conozco muy bien, lo de tu anterior embarazo no era un misterio para nadie y también se muchas otras cosas, pero ya no tienen caso, lo que importa es que tu eres una mujer muy fuerte, y podrás salir adelante con mi nieto, pero no mas lloriqueos".

"Yoshino San, necesito pedirte un favor… no le digas a Shika de esta conversación"

"No te preocupes, además, para ese vago, esto debe ser demasiado problemático"

Afuera del departamento en un pequeño café se encontraba el robusto ninja permanecía atento a cualquier cosa, Chouji no podía creer cuando vio esa figura aparecer, esperaba a cualquiera menos a ella.

Chouji se paro con rapidez al ver que la rubia se aprestaba a subir hacia el departamento de su amigo, tomo a la rubia por un brazo obligándola a darse vuelta muy brusca.

"¿Qué ases aquí?" pregunto el Akimishi.

Ino sonrió, "Vengo a felicitar a la futura Mamá" respondió.

Chouji la miro a los ojos definitivamente algo no esta bien con su amiga, la forma en la que miraba la manera en la sonrisa, tal vez la Hokage no estuvo tan equivocada en darle unos días de reposo, la rubia se veía fuera de si.

"Déjala en paz, para con esto, deja de vivir en el pasado, ¿que no ves que solo te ases daño?" le dijo el Akimishi mientras la afirmaba fuerte de los hombros.

"No se de que hablas, yo solo vengo a felicitar a la zorra, por fin pudo darle el bastando que Shika siempre quiso" repetía la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Lo has arruinado todo, pudimos ser tan felices, pero tu te empeñaste en algo que no tenia sentido, Ino yo te amaba, nosotros nos amábamos, Shikamaru nos dio la salida perfecta, pero tu ego lo arruino todo, ¡reacciona!, ¿si ya no puedes hacer nada por recuperar la amistad de Shika?, ¿si ya no puedes hacer nada por recuperar lo nuestro?, por que tu lo arruinaste, por lo menos has algo por ti y ¡deja todo esto!" le dijo Chouji mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de su rostro.

Ino lo miro con su vista desenfocada, en su desvariada mente, no recordaba la linda relación que sostuvo con el robusto ninja hasta que todo lo arruino su Clan al comprometerla con su amigo, solo tenia una profundo odio, hacia el mundo que la orillo a todo eso, en la mente de la rubia ella no era la culpable de nada, ella solo era la victima de todo lo ocurrido. Y como tal haría pagar a todo el mundo por su desgracia.

¿Han tenido la sensación que cuando más quieres que el tiempo pase, este trascurre con más lentitud? Pues esa era la sensación que tenia el moreno mientras miraba el reloj, los papeles no parecían disminuir en su escritorio, las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, una molesta sensación en su sien derecha, miro por décima vez el reloj son las 2:37.

Hasta la academia de Konoha había llegado la Hokage, ase unos cuantos minutos que miraba intrigada cada movimiento de Kankuro el que no perdía de vista las actitudes de los primos.

La rubia líder de Konoha, miro con desconfía eso dos, recordando todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, era lunes por la tarde y no espera tener noticias de Gaara hasta el día miércoles posiblemente en la tarde, eso era mucho tiempo para ella.

Luego de una pequeña agradable conversación Tsunade convenció al castaño que fuera con ella a tomarse unas copas de Sake, a lo que el moreno acepto solo por que era la Hokage la que se lo pedía y habría sido una falta de respeto enorme el decirle que no, eso si hubiese sido posible negarse.

Contemplemos el panorama general por un momento:

Por un lado tenemos a un hermano frustrado, enojado, reprimido en sus más oscuras necesidades de sangre y venganza

Por otro a una rubia experimentada, gran bebedora de sake y con ganas de saber mas información de la que tiene hasta el momento

Adivinen quien fue el que termino ebrio aquella tarde, si Kankuro termino que no se podía su alma, mientras Tsunade sama tomaba su último trago de sake para comenzar una conversación que no sabia a donde la llevaría.

¿Cómo tocar el tema?... era lo que se preguntaba la rubia. ¿Tal vez…? ¿Si el pensaba que ella estaba al tanto de todo?...

"¿Cómo esta?" Pregunto de pronto el castaño rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado,

"No te reocupes ella esta bien, solo tiene que reposar, y en poco estará bien, y no esta sola, Yoshino además de ser una gran enfermera, era una de las mejores kunoishis de Konoha hasta que se retiro para cuidar a su hijo" le respondió la rubia.

Kankuro jugo un poco con su vaso, antes de llenarlo nuevamente, guardando un silencio tenso en la barra.

"Muchacho, no sacas nada con culparte, ahora lo que ase falta es que levantes el animo, ¿si necesitas ayuda…?"

"No se preocupe, mis hombres son los mejores" contesto sin percatarse de lo ocurrido, "¿Hokage?, mi hermana… ella… bueno… si usted dice que Yoshino San es una buena ninja pero… ellos son muy Hábiles, usted podría… ¿ponerle custodia?", pregunto finalmente el castaño

La pregunta sorprendió a la Hokage pero lo disimulo, ya estaba segura fuese lo que fuese lo que pasaba, estaba involucrada Temari. Pero que era lo terrible que había pasado.

"Muchacho, tu hermana ya no es la misma de antes pero si eso te deja tranquilo lo haré" le dijo la rubia.

El momento de silencio le sirvió a Tsunade para comenzar a unir cabos, recordó todas las beses que vio a la rubia, y mas la vez que discutió a voz en cuello en el hospital, cuando el castaño quería llevarla con el hasta Suna, como estaba cuando encontró a Shikamaru y como se puso cuando los invitados de la Arena llegaron a Konoha.

Si sus presentimientos eran ciertos entonces… esos eran más peligrosos de lo que ella esperaba, ya no tenia tiempo para esto.

"Kankuro te voy a ser honesta, no se que es lo que pasa, pero si quieres realmente que te ayude necesito que me digas que es lo que pasó"

Kankuro suspiro, en el fondo lo sabia, pero que mas daba, no quería que su hermana estuviera sola, después de todo…

Gaara por su parte viajaba a toda velocidad por el desierto, sus ojos desbordaba de un sentimiento que ase mucho no sentía, quería la cabeza de esos dos, y nada ni nadie se lo impediría, ya basta de sutilezas, había tratado todo el tema con el mayor de los sigilos, pero aquella había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso, se habían atrevido a tocar a su hermana, y eso no se los perdonaría nunca.

Todas las declaraciones de las demás victimas de esos dos, rondaban la cabeza del peli rojo, y las imágenes de su hermana siendo victima de todo aquello le asía hervir la sangre, y le nublaba la razón.

Ase mucho que el joven Kage había dejado atrás los anbu que lo acompañaban, se detuvo en medio del desierto exhausto, tomando un poco de aire, su vista se perdía en dirección a Konoha.

La joven castaña se detuvo frente a él, tratando de llamar su atención, pero Gaara paresia no verla, pretendía seguir su camino asiendo un lado a la joven anbu que esta frente a él.

"GAARA" lo llamo de un fuerte, mientras sus manos lo afirmaban con fuerza.

El joven se giro. Mirándola con odio en sus ojos, "Suéltame" le dijo al tiempo que sus ojos parecían tener el poder de congelar el desierto.

"Reacciona de una vez" casi le suplico la chica, sin soltar su brazo de su fuerte agarre.

"Suéltame" le dijo ahora con mas fuerza.

"Deja De Comportante Como Un Desquiciado" le dijo Matzuri con firmeza en su voz

Gaara no de un solo movimiento de su brazo, se soltó del agarra de la joven, y casi la tiro al suelo.

"Eres el Lord Kazekage de Suna, no puedes llegar a una aldea aliada a matar, como líder que eres no puedes hacer eso, arriesgarías la alianza que hay entre nuestras aldeas" le dijo en el mismo tono firme.

"Si ese es el problema renuncio" dejo el pelirrojo dándole la espalda a la castaña.

"No se trata de eso… ¿no te das cuanta?, ¡Temari San ha guardado ese secreto, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo!, ¡y tú! ¡¡Llegaras así como así, con tu orgullo herido, queriendo venganza, y revelando su secreto!!, deja de pensar en ti. Pudiste haber terminado con ellos en Suna y nadie se habría atrevido a decir nada, ¿por que no lo hiciste?" le dijo la joven anbu

El peli rojo guardo silencio por un momento meditando en aquellas palabras, su vista dejo de mirar al frente, para concentrarse en el cielo.

"Las quería defender del…" el joven Kage no pudo terminar su frase.

El silencio se instalo en el desierto, a pesar del calor abrasador, tal paresia que un balde de agua fría había caído sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, el cielo ya no le paresia interesante ahora era la arena la que llamaba su atención.

"Gaara Sama se encuentra bien" dijo la joven castaña luego de un rato de silencio

"Fui un idiota, un verdadero y soberano idiota" dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar la arena a sus pies, suspiro sonoramente "No sabes cuantas beses mande a mi hermana a misiones con ellos, no sabes cuantas beses discutí con ella por su falta de interés, y sus distracciones en la oficina y en las misiones… ¡cuantas beses sufrió todo eso por mi culpa!, y si no fuera por el Nara… ella… mi hermana…" dijo finalmente con la voz entrecortada.

Matzuri no dijo nada solo se acerco al joven Kage y lo abrazo por la espalda, dejando que las lagrimas que mojaban la arena fueran mudos testigos de su sentimientos.

"No tenia como saberlo Sensei, nadie tenia como saberlo, no se debe de culpar de esa manera, ahora tenemos que pensar como solucionar todo sin que Temari San salga lastimada" dijo la castaña sin soltar al joven pelirrojo.

Por su parte ase ya un tiempo que la conversación entre el castaño y la Hokage había acabado, el marionetista había acabado la rubia le aconsejo que fuese a darse un baño durmiera un rato y luego fuese donde su hermana, también le dijo que no se preocupara que ella se encargaría de la seguridad de la rubia.

Viniendo de la Hokage esas palabras, Kankuro pudo descansar tranquilo, se sintió más liviano luego de contar todo lo que sabia y llorar como un niño pequeño en brazos de la rubia.

15 minutos se demoro la rubia en tomar a sus mejores anbus y ponerlos a custodiar la residencia Nara, y de paso quedarse sola en su oficina maldijo a todo el mundo por todo eso, para mas aquellos estaban en la academia rodeados de niños, que eran el foco de la preocupación de la rubia.

A penas terminaron las clases en la academia todos los maestros de la academia fueron citados hasta la oficina de la rubia.

Sin dar muchas explicaciones, la exuberante líder de Konoha, les ordeno no dejar ni un segundo a los niños sin supervisión, ahora quería hasta en el baño vigilancia, pero todo en el más absoluto secreto, si era claro que la Hokage estaba preocupada.

Por su parte el moreno caminaba a paso rápido hacia su casa, ya se había demorado mucho y no quería perder ni un segundo más en su camino. No estaba seguro que el departamento estuviera en pie teniendo a las dos mujeres más problemáticas de Konoha bajo el mismo techo y por tanto tiempo.

Además y por supuesto, quería verificar con sus propios ojos que la rubia estuviese bien, ya no confiaba en nadie cuando se trataba de los primos.

Camino a su casa se encontró con Sakura la que mandada por la Hokage iba a examinara la Temari, a pocos pasos de su departamento el moreno sintió que alguien se le colgaba al cuello sorprendiéndolo por completo.

"Shika kun, que bueno que llegas te estaba esperando desde ase rato" le decía Ino muy cerca de su cara

Shikamaru miro a Chouji que miranda triste la escena, aquello lo sorprendió de sobremanera, y no sabia como abordar la situación.

"Vamos Ino que tu padre te debe estar esperando" decía Chouji tomando a Ino por los hombros.

"Déjame si otosan sabe que estoy con mi novia" grito Ino con enfado.

Sakura luego de salir de su Shock inicial se acerco a su amiga la abrazo y distrayendo su a tensión del moreno.

"Ino recuerda que no debes comportarte así, tienes que guardar la compostura, vamos que tienes que hacerte unos exámenes antes de la boda" le dijo la pelirosa siguiéndole el juego a la rubia.

Sakura se disculpo en voz baja con sus amigos y se llevo a Ino del lugar rumbo al hospital.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentir pena por la rubia al verla feliz despedirse de el y perderse en la esquina de la calle.

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer, el silencio se hizo entre los dos amigos, que no sabían que había pasado, se sentían responsables de aquella situación.

Chouji miro el suelo metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y luego sin decir nada emprendió rumbo a su casa solo levantando la mano para despedirse de su amigo.

El moreno decidió mejor ase silencio, y dejar que su amigo se marchará tal vez era lo mejor, suspiro profundo y siguió su marcha en dirección a su casa.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a su departamento, pudo ver la paz que se respiraba hay, no había ni sangre en el piso y el techo aun estaba en su lugar, pero la sorpresa mas grande se la llevo al momento de de abrir la puerta de la habitación, hay estaba su madre sentada en la cama, y la rubia acurrucada cual niña son su cabeza en la falda de la morena.

Yoshino sonrió y le hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano, y con mucho cuidado tomo a la rubia y la acomodo en la cama, salio en silencio de la habitación empujando a su hijo para que ella pudiera descansar tranquila.

"Tsunade Sama mando decir que mañana te mandara el trabajo de la oficina a la casa, yo no vendré, tengo cosas que hacer pero vendré sin falta el miércoles a las 9.00, recuerda el remedio de Temari a las 10:00 y dáselo con un vaso de jugo, mira que es muy amargo, bueno hijo me tengo que ir, tienes comida en la cocina, y que Temari se alimente bien, nos vemos" le dijo Yoshino para luego darle un beso en la frente a su hijo ponerse su abrigo y salir del departamento muy entusiasmada.

Las gotas de lluvias en la callen caían finas humedeciendo todo a su paso, el moreno encendió la chimenea para entibiar la casa, un agradable olor rondaba el departamento, una exquisita fragancia a jazmín, el olor característico de la rubia, al menos eso le paresia al estratega.

Se asomo por la puerta del dormitorio, y se quedo a los pies de la cama mirándola, le paresia que jamás la había visto tan linda, se apresto a tomar las cortinas para cerrarlas i algo lo entretuvo, un anbu que desde la azotea vecina miraba atentamente el departamento.

Miro al edificio del lado y otro anbu se encontraba en ese lugar, al parecer algo paso que el no supo, pero se sintió tranquilo al saber que ellos sea como fuese vigilaban su hogar.

Cuando la rubia por fin abrió los ojos, se encontró la sonrisa del morena a su lado el que sostenía en una mano el espeso jarabe y en otro un vaso de jugo, lo vio y se escondió entre las sabanas, como niña, si eso seria difícil, el moreno siempre supo que a Temari no le gustaban los remedios y menos ese…

Al día siguiente las cosas fueron tranquilas y gracias a la ayuda de la Hokage Kankuro pudo pasar gran parte del día con su hermana, cosa que agradeció, por poder comprobar con sus propios ojos que a pesar de todo, la rubia era feliz ya que por un momento aquel detalle de le había olvidado.

La tarde fue agradable, Kankuro se burló de su hermana en especial cuando esta asía berrinches al tomarse el jarabe,

Esa tarde, en el bosque de Konoha y ya más tranquilo, caminaba el pelirrojo ahora acompañado con las tropas que el día anterior había dejado atrás, la castaña lo acampanaba.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a salir y aun cuando al joven cache le habría gustado seguir adelante, decidieron que mejor seria acampar y llegar como estaba pronosticado al día siguiente.

La noche para los tres hermanos Sabaku No, fue muy distinta, Temari durmió tranquila en brazos de Shikamaru, Kankuro no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que ese día le toco vigilar a los primos, pero estaba mas tranquilo, la tarde con su hermana, tranquilizo su corazón, y por otra parte, Gaara tampoco concilió el sueño, el solo pensaba en la manera de tomar calma cuando llegase a Konoha.

Temprano por la mañana y en al puerta de Konoha se habían reunido la delegación de la arena y Naruto acompañado de Hinata, encargados de darles la bienvenida al kasekage, la Hokage le prohibió a Shikamaru el acercarse al lugar con la excusa de que no quería ver peleas en la entrada con un invitado tan importante.

Temari se enojo, ella quería ir a recibir a su hermano a las puertas pero la respuestas de la Hokage fue un absoluto y rotundo ¡NO!...

Que mas daba, ¿si ya le dijeron que estaba casi bien?... la Hokage sabia que como miembros de la delegación los primos estarían en las puertas, y no quería arriesgarse, pero eso no lo quiso entender.

A Yoshino le hizo gracia la pataleta de la rubia, pero la orden era clara la rubia podía levantarse, andar por la casa, no hacer fuerza y lo mas importante, no salir del departamento, para Shikamaru fue un alivio la presencia de su madre, ya que paresia que a la única persona a la que obedecía Temari, era a ella.

Al medio día la puerta del departamento sonó, el genio fue el que dejando sus informes de lado, la abrió, intercambio un par de murmullos con la persona al otro lado de la puerta, Temari alejo su vista del libro que estaba leyendo, y se concentro en que era lo que pasaba.

"¿Quien es Shika?" grito cuando su curiosidad ya no pudo mas.

"Solo soy yo… ¿como estas hermanita…? ¿y mi sobrino?" dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la casa…


	15. Chapter 15 y 16

Capitulo 19

[spoiler]

La rubia salto desde el sillón donde estaba recostada, colgándose del cuello del pelirrojo, Shikamaru la miraba divertido, es que a los ojos de él, paresia una pequeña niña que se colgaba del cuello de su padre.

"¿como estas…? ¿Que ases aquí…? ¿Por que no venias a verme?, ¿sabes que te extrañe mucho?" dejo la kunoishi atropellándose en las preguntas

"Estoy bien, vine a verte, soy es kasekage tengo trabajo, yo también te extrañe mucho" le dijo el joven abrazándola con fuerza.

"Bueno, creo que saldré un rato, Gaara, Kankuro quedan en su casa" les dijo el moreno saliendo de su casa.

Antes de ir a cualquier lado, el Nara reviso los techos donde permanecían los anbu que custodiaban su hogar, suspiro metió sus manos a los bolsillos y se encamino hasta el bar donde sabia que encontraría a sus amigos.

Como lo supuso, y como era de acostumbre, sus amigos estaban en el bar, medio sonrío y se sentó en la mesa.

Las mismas viejas historias, nuevas bromas relacionadas a los dos futuros padres, y a la nueva pareja que se había formado ase poco, Naruto no les hacia caso, para el rubio, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida fue empezar a entrenar con la morena de ojos blancos, sin duda alguna.

La peli – rosa, también se veía muy feliz al lado de Sai, Chouji estaba taciturno, pero la linda doctora que ya ase un tiempo salía con el, paresia entenderlo bien, a pesar de todo, el robusto Ninja sentía mucho cariño por su rubia amiga, pero la dulce mirada de la doctora lo hacia sentirse tranquilo,

El more tomo un vaso de sake que le ofreció Shino, y se integro tranquilo a la conversación que sostenían sus amigos.

"Pero cuéntame que ases aquí, no creo que solo hallas venido a verme" le pregunto la rubia a su hermano

"Vine a ajustar cuentas, pero lo principal he venido a verte" Dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que la estrecho contra su hombro, un abraso que para Temari era muy calido y que extrañaba mucho.

Su último encuentro no había sido muy tranquilo, Aquella vez el Kage de la arena le insistía a su hermana que ya no había razón para que se quedara en Konoha, que sin Shikamaru ella se quedaría sola.

Pero en estos momentos agradecía a todos los kami por que su hermana no le hiciera caso y se quedara en Konoha, el silencio se hizo en el departamento, pero lejos de ser incomodo, para la rubia era muy grato.

"Cuando nazca el bebe lo primero que aremos es ir a la arena, quiero enseñarle el desierto"

La vida es muy rara, luego de mucho el moreno se pudo sentar y estar tranquilo compartiendo un vaso de sake con sus amigos, después de todo, su esposa estaba a salvo con sus hermanos, al lado de el Kage y el marionetista nada le pasaría.

Después de todo, al fin había una luz al final de ese túnel.

Las risas del grupo llamaron la atención del moreno, se había perdido al ponerle atención a su amigo. Trato de descifrar la razón de las rizas pero no lo entendía.

Kiba lo miro y sonrío, los demás se percataron que Shikamaru no entendía nada, solo algo sobre Shizune, Anko e Irula Sensei

"Deberás que no estabas aquí, veras te cuento, fue ase 1 año, que se armo un gran alboroto, es que Anko con Shizune se pusieron a pelear en la plaza central de Konoha, dicen que la discusión fue por que a las dos les gusta Iruka Sensei, el problema era que él estaba de misión, había ido con Kurenai y con Kakashi Sensei, cuando llegaron Kakashi Sensei se enojo mucho por la discusión, ¿sabes? ¿No se por que se enojo?, ¿si ni siquiera era por el que se estaban peleando?" dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado.

"¿Recuerdas cual fue la misión a la que salieron?" pregunto Kiba

"Fueron a rastrear la zona donde desapareció Shikamaru" respondió muy seguro su amigo

"Hablando de eso, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso en esa misión?" pregunto Neji con su característico tono frío.

El moreno dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, luego cerró sus ojos, y guardo silencio por unos momentos.

"No es mucho lo que recuerdo, recuerdo a un niño a una joven mujer, que párese era su madre, al parecer cumplí la misión, pero no estoy seguro, recuerdo un olor a jazmín y luego…" el moreno se detuvo en su relato, cerro fuertemente sus ojos, y se llevo sus manos a su cabeza.

"¡Estas bien!" le pregunto su amigo llevando su mano a su hombro.

El estratega levanto su mano, buscando distancia, paresia que hasta ese leve roseé le remecía toda la cabeza, la luz pronto se hizo insoportable, y el olor de los diferentes tragos en la mesa le dieron nauseas. Un ruido muy extraño salía de su boca al buscar oxigeno.

Akemi se acerco rápidamente, pero no pudo tocarlo, el moreno se levanto, trato de retroceder, pero se encontró con la silla tras de el.

Un ruido sordo resonó en el Bar, todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada, el estratega había caído encima de la silla azotando su cabeza en el suelo.

No sabía por que se encontraba fastidiado, solo quería terminar con esa misión y regresar a casa, sentía que tenia que regresar pronto, quería arreglar las cosas con su amigo. Ni recordaba por que habían peleado de esa manera.

Se paro en seco en una de las ramas se apoyo con una de sus manos, en el tronco del gran árbol, miro atentamente a todos sus francos, sus bellos se erizaron, sentía que alguien lo seguía, pero no sabia quien era.

Un pequeño poblado se extendió a sus pies, miro detenidamente el camino, pudo devisar a una joven con un pequeño de unos 8 o 9 años que eran ha tacado era una joven rubia de ojos verdes, no podía dejarla así, llegando de improviso, pudo controlar la situación sin mayor problema y ayudar a la joven mujer a llegar hasta su casa.

En el poblado converso con el líder de la aldea, tenía un seri problema con aquel grupo de bandido, que asolaban la región y por lo que joven Nara pudo ver, eran bastante organizados. El moreno supo que si no los organizara aun cuando lograra derrotar a esos bandidos otros llegarían en su lugar.

Fue así que logro armar un plan de defensa con esos pobladores y se pudieron no solo defender de ellos sino que podrían defenderse de otros posibles atacantes.

"Quédese hasta mañana, ya es tarde para que valla" le había dicho el líder de la aldea.

"No puedo me espera alguien en casa, y se pone nerviosa cuando no llego a tiempo" le había respondido el moreno.

Acompañado por el pequeño niño que a su llegada defendió se encamino a las afueras del poblado, le revolvió el cabello, le dio una sonrisa, "Cuida mucho a tu madre" le dijo y de un gran salto se encaramo a uno de los árboles.

Solo dos saltos alcanzo a dar, un aroma familiar invadió sus sentidos, era su olor, su inconfundible olor a Jazmín que tanto caracterizaba a la princesa de Suna.

¿Por que no?, primero haría una parada y vería el lugar desde donde provenía aquel delicado perfume.

Desde lo alto de un árbol pudo ver un lindo llano que daba a una gran quebrada, a su alrededor lindos arbustos de jazmines.

Se detuvo apoyando su peso en el tronco del árbol, admirando el paisaje, suspiro sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a partir.

Antes de desaparecer algo llamo su atención, un abanico de unos 50 centímetros de largo, con tres esferas rojas que lo adornaban.

"¿Pero que es eso?" se pregunto frunciendo el seño.

Miro a su alrededor, midiendo el terreno, examinando cada metro de terreno, bajo cuidadosamente y se acercó al objeto que yacía en el suelo al lado de un jazmín cortado de unos arbustos.

Miro todo a su alrededor antes de inclinar su cuerpo a recoger el abanico, pero algo lo detuvo, grabado en uno de los maderos pudo leer, "Karura", sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

Aquel era el abanico con el que entreno su madre su abuela y todas las mujeres de su familia, abanico que ella aseguro perder sin saber donde lo dejo, pero ¿que hacia tirado en medio de la nada?.

Un silbido cortó el aire y los pensamientos del Chico, con un ágil movimiento pudo esquivar un certero kunai que amenazaba con clavarse en su cabeza, llevo su mano hasta su cuello para parar el sangrado que había ocasionado aquello objeto.

Tubo que moverse rápido, shuriken y kunai surcaron el valle, obligando al estratega a retroceder una y otra ves en búsqueda de refugio.

Quedo detrás de una gran roca, tratando de mantener la calma y pensar alguna estrategia que lo sacara de hay, miro a su alrededor y solo pudo ver mas que un barranco a unos 200 metros de el.

Una risa burlona rodeo el ambiente, pudo ver a dos sujetos parado en lo alto de una rama, su visión nublada no lograba identificar de quienes se trataban pero una extraña sensación se apodero de su estomago.

Pudo ver que uno de ellos algo decía y luego se carcajea dando un salto llego hasta el suelo, con paso amenazante se acercaba hasta el moreno.

Apretó con fuerza uno de los puños a su costado, no entendía por que sentía tanta rabia, mas allá de lo que su mente pudiera procesar, cuando lo tubo a su alcance, tomo uno de los kunai de su bolso y con un moviendo rápido lo clavo en el brazo de aquel sujeto.

Salto hacia atrás y se refugio detrás de un gran árbol luego que una lluvia de kunai surcaran el aire.

"Bastardos" grito impotente golpeando con fuerza su refugio.

"Me demorare mas de lo previsto" dijo con ternura, una vez que se saco un collar de su cuello y lo escondió en un lugar del tranco.

Tras pasos hacia un lado dio esquivando el gran ataque de sus adversarios, cuatros grandes saltos hacia a tras, y una gran salto que lo dejo tras una roca.

Un suspiro cansado rasgo su camisa para parar el sangrado de su cuello, se saco su anillo de su dedo y lo miro con tristeza.

"Te prometí que regresaría… y lo are… solo me demorare mas de lo que esperaba, ten paciencia y espérame" dijo apretando el anillo entre sus manos, luego lo dejo escondido entre las rocas, "Espérame". Dijo nuevamente antes de saltar al gran callón que había tras el.

Uso su chaqueta para quedar suspendido en una rama, miro por ultima ves hacia arriba viendo el rostro de sus agresores, sus manos fallaron y callo al gran barranco.

Por un momento dejo de respirar para luego inhalar todo el aire de la pieza, se sentó de improviso sudando copiosamente, su respiración entrecortada daban cuanta de la lucha en su mente.

"¿Estas bien?" escucho que alguien preguntaba a su lado.

No podía enfocar bien, la habitación estaba oscura. y su agitado corazón no dejaba que se concentrara en la pregunta.

"¿Hermano?... ¿estas bien?" ahora si pudo escuchar con claridad la voz y la mano que se poso en su hombro lo pudo orientar hacia el dueño de aquella voz.

"Si Chouji, ¿donde estoy?" respondió luego de tragar saliva obligando a su cuerpo a guardar la calma.

"Estas en el hospital, te desmayaste, tienes una contusión en la cabeza, nada que un cabeza dura como tu no pueda resistir, al menos eso dijo la Hokage", dijo el Akimichi, con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

"!Temari…¡ ¿donde esta Temari?" pregunto agitándose nuevamente.

"Calma… ella esta en casa tranquila, Gaara Sama y Matzuri están con ella" le dijo obligando al moreno a recostarse en la cama.

"Pero ella, ella no puede… ¿Qué le dijeron?,,, ella sabe" dijo sin poder organizar una idea en su cabeza.

"Le dijimos que la Hokage te dio trabajo de ultima hora, Gaara Sama y Kankuro saben que te paso, por eso él se quedo con Temari", le dijo. "Mañana podrás ir a casa ahora cálmate y descansa" le aseguro.

El moreno habría preferido salir en ese instante, pero su cuerpo al chocar contra el suave colchón se relajo de una manera impresionante, se llevo la mano al cuello, acariciando con calma la cicatriz que lo adornaba.

"Temari…" dijo antes que su cuerpo se rindiera y cayera un sueño que necesitaba

Capitulo 20

Los sueños siguientes, fueron tranquilos, la calma habitual en él volvió, su amigo no se separó de su habitación, recostándose en un sillón de la habitación.

Las blancas cortinas de la habitación se comenzaron a teñir de un suave color amarillo a medida que el sol comenzaba a asomarse por las montañas.

El estratega permanecía medio sentado en su cama esperando impaciente a que le dieran el alta, el hecho fue sorprendente para Chouji, ya que conocía muy bien su gran amor por el sueño, muchas veces en medio de misiones rango S tubo que despertarlo a base de jarros de agua para que pudieran seguir con su tarea.

Al llegar la Hokage una hora más tarde, no solo lo encontró despierto, estaba vestido y listo para marcharse. La líder solo puso sus manos en la cintura y miró cansada el suelo.

"Te dije que tenia muy dura la cabeza ¿No es así?" le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, a Chouji que había estado muy preocupado por su amigo.

Solo 20 minutos más tarde el moreno abrió la puerta de su casa, y pudo ver a Matzuri en la cocina, esta lo abrazó.

"Gaara, está durmiendo con Temari San, no te preocupes, ¿como está tu cabeza?" le preguntó en un tono bajo.

"Bien gracias, solo me molesta un poco ¿Temari se tomó su medicina?" le preguntó sentándose en una pequeña banca en la cocina.

La castaña sonrío, "Sin ningún problema, Gaara se los dio y Temari San se los tomó de inmediato" el comentario dejó asombrado al estratega.

El genio tenía que usar toda su inteligencia para que ella tomara sus medicinas, incluso con Kankuro rezongaba, luego de una gran discusión Yoshino logró dárselos, pero tenía que aguantar sus berrinches, pero a Gaara al parecer ni siquiera le había puesto mala cara.

"Mujer problemática" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Desayunó junto a la castaña, luego ella le sacó los vendajes que cubrían la cabeza del moreno, él no quería que Temari lo viera así, la castaña se negó a decir la razón de la visita del Kage de la arena, ella solo elevaba los hombros y decía no saber sobre el tema.

"Ohayo Nara" escuchó a sus espaldas, el joven pelirrojo había despertado.

Shikamaru lo miró y Matzuri se retiró, la mirada entre ambos era intensa, el moreno miró cansado el suelo. Si, el Kazekage de la Arena sabía todo y el estratega se había dado cuenta.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?, ¿y qué te pasó en la cabeza?" cuestionó la princesa de la Arena entrando a la cocina.

"Nada mujer, solo tuve trabajo me quedó dormido y me caí de la silla" explicó el moreno sin mirarla, él sabía que si la miraba ella se daría cuenta de la mentira.

"Eres un vago sin remedio" le dijo la rubia acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

Shikamaru permaneció sentado en una su silla, mientras Temari acariciaba su cabeza, después el moreno la abrazó por la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el estomago de la chica.

"¿Te has portado bien con mi madre?" le preguntó mirando su estomago.

Por respuesta solo recibió un ruido sonoro del estomago de la rubia, "¿Que dices?... aahhh, tienes hambre" le dijo y subió dándole un suave beso en la boca a su mujer.

En el Hostal donde la delegación de la arena se hospedaba, el ambiente era muy raro, los pequeños que venían en la delegación no se encontraban desde el día anterior, y la custodia era claramente hostil, Kankuro por ordenes de su hermano había detenido a los primos los que se encontraban bajo mucha vigilancia, pero tanto Yami como Suko, se encontraban tan tranquilos como si nada estuviera pasando.

Todos los encargados de la custodia de los Fukube, estaban en máxima alerta, sabían bien del nivel de peligro de los dos primos, el regreso a su villa seria difícil, y para el marionetista las ganas de llegar al territorio del Viento eran inmensas, una vez allí podría ponerle las manos encima a aquellos dos y nadie diría nada, los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos por una risa que resonó el la habitación.

"Las cosas están así, en la delegación de la Arena, hay dos ninjas de un alto nivel de peligro, son hábiles fuertes e inteligentes, a tal grado que el Kazekage en persona ha venido a escoltarlos, ellos serán llevados en las siguientes horas hasta Suna para ser enjuiciados, ellos son los primos Fukube, que venían como senseis a cargo de la delegación, por ahora y hasta que ellos salgan de Konoha los quiero a todos en máxima alerta, Neji, Lee, a ustedes dos los quiero resguardando la casa de Shikamaru, no quiero a ninguna Kunoichi en los alrededores" la seriedad de la Hokage hacia presagiar que hasta que los primos se retiraran Yami y Suko serian un serio problema.

En el departamentote los Nara, el estratega había salido a fumar, tenia los nervios a flor de piel, y sus últimos recuerdos no ayudan en nada a su paz mental.

"Por que no dijiste nada" escuchó la voz inquisidora del pelirrojo a sus espaldas.

"No era el momento, Temari no estaba en condiciones de afrontar la situación" fue la respuesta del estratega.

"¿No era el momento?, es mi hermana de la que hablamos" dijo claramente disgustado.

"Es por eso que ella no se lo dijo" le respondió el moreno, sintiendo la mirada inquisidora del cache a su espalda. "Temari es una mujer terca y orgullosa, ¿como afrontar que no podía defenderse sola? y ¿además decírselo a sus hermano que fue a quienes siempre trato de proteger?". Le dijo el moreno de manera serena.

"No es eso, y tu lo sabes" dijo el pelirrojo apoyándose en la muralla "en el fondo ella es muy insegura y esos tipos solo se aprovecharon de eso" finalizó el Kage.

"No se cuales son los motivos de esos dos, y no me interesa averiguarlo, solo llévatelos de aquí, y haz lo que quieras con ellos, si los enjuician, solo asegúrate que Temari no se vea involucrada, de todas maneras, ya esta prescrito el delito para ella, no es necesario que se rebele su nombre" dijo llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

"Gaara Sama, los Fukube huyeron, Kankuro San los esta persiguiendo, fueron al Bosque" dijo la castaña

El cigarro de Shikamaru rebotó en el suelo, el pelirrojo la miró unos segundos sin mover un solo músculo, a la par que un vaso se estrellaba contra el suelo.

"¿Temari…?" preguntó el moreno mientras se acercaba a ella.

Los alrededores de Konoha jounin y anbus se distribuían por todo el bosque, las entradas de la villa era fuertemente custodiadas.

Un rubio recorría el territorio acompañado de Kankuro que exhibía una gran herida en su cabeza y Kiba, el que se mostraba muy frustrado, siendo uno de los mejores rastreadores de Konoha no podía encontrar ni una pista sobre los primos.

"Maldición, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra" comentó Kiba parándose en seco en lo alto de un árbol.

Kankuro pasó su manga por su frente y limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su herida, miró a su alrededor tratando de descubrir por donde se habían ido.

"¿Han encontrado algo?" les pregunto Kakashi que llegaba junto con sus nicken a donde estaban los tres jóvenes.

"No, Kakashi Sensei" Dijo Kiba sentándose en la rama.

"Mis perros tampoco encuentras nada es como si no…" dijo Kakashi y quedo mirando a Kankuro, que giró rápidamente su cabeza y miro hacia Konoha.

"¡Mierda!, ¡no han salido de la ciudad!" gritó furioso.

"Paku, ve por los demás y avísales" le gritó Kakashi, que ya se había encaminado hacia Konoha, junto con los demás jóvenes.

"Temari nos vemos mas tarde y tomate tus remedios sin dar problemas ¿Entiendes?" Le dijo Gaara mientras la abrazaba.

"Es que sabe horrible" se quejó ella con cara de asco, y con un leve temblor que recorrió su cuerpo.

"Nara, ten cuidado y cuídala yo me encargare de esos dos" le dijo en tono bajo para que su hermana no le escuchara, tras eso se retiró del apartamento.

"Te has movido mucho el día de hoy, tu y mi pequeña tiene que ir a descansar" le dijo tomándola por los hombros y llevándola hasta su cuarto.

"¿De que hablaban con Gaara en el balcón?" pregunto la rubia curiosa mientras se acostaba con Shikamaru a su lado.

"Cosas de hombres, lo habitual, que si te hacia llorar me mataría, y que nadie reconocería mi cadáver y esas cosas que siempre me dice" le dijo el estratega elevando sus hombros y apoyando su cabezas en sus manos.

"¿Ahora me dirás la verdad?, que te paso en la cabeza" le preguntó la rubia.

Shikamaru suspiró, se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido en el bar, omitiendo algunos párrafos.

"Cual es su propósito" pregunto serio uno de los Fukube.

Por respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa misteriosa de la persona frente a el, "Tenemos un mismo objetivo" le respondió y todos los presentes sonrieron en las sombras.

"¿Maldición… Cuanto falta para llegar a Konoha?" rujió el castaño de Suna.

"¿Media hora? ¿Tanto nos alejamos?" se autorespondió Naruto pasando a su lado. "Te preocupas mucho Kankuro, recuerda que Neji y Lee están cuidando la casa de Shikamaru".

El silencio se hizo y la velocidad se aumentó, Kankuro sabía que por más fuertes que fueran, los primos habían podido escapar de un grupo de 10 Anbus de la arena y además sin contar con aquel gran golpe que recibió cuando trato de ayudar a uno de sus hombres.

Volvió a pasar su manga por su frente y la sangre que emanaba aquella herida le bloqueaba la visión. Y lo único que quería era ponerles las manos en cima a los primos y ahora con su fuga tenia la excusa perfecta sin necesidad de llegar a territorios del Viento.

"Hola Nara, es un placer que me tenga en tu casa" dijo una voz masculina entrando al pequeño apartamento.

"Hola princesa, será un gusto volver a tenerte" dijo su compañero relamiendo sus labios.

Temari permaneció casi paralizada tras las espaldas de Shikamaru que en ese momento trataba de pensar como lograron pasar por la vigilancia que había en su casa.

"Permanece detrás de mi" dijo el moreno mostrándose sereno.

"Pasa algo Neji" pregunto su compañero de vigilancia.

El oji-blanco había permanecido mirando la casa de su compañero por unos 5 minutos casi sin pestañar, había algo que no le había gustado.

"¿Que hacen ellos aquí?" medio preguntó sin dejar de mirar el edificio donde vivía el moreno.

"¿De que hablas? ¿Ellos son del Clan Nara?" dijo Lee sin darle mucha importancia a su amigo.

"De eso hablo torpe, los únicos del Clan Nara que le hablan a Shikamaru son sus padres y esos sujetos son los mismos con los que tubo aquel enfrentamiento en mi compromiso" Dijo muy serio,

Unos hilos de chakra cubrieron el departamento, el moreno no se movió de su posición, tomo los cuchillos de su difunto Sensei mientras los baño con su chackra azul, y corto los hilos que se dirigían a la rubia.

"Ve a la cocina" le ordenó a la rubia, sin mirarla.

La rubia acató la ordenen en silencio, cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella y acarició suavemente su estomago, "no pasa nada, papá lo arreglará todo".

Las sombras de la casa cobraron vida, trasformándose en certeras agujas, que con mucha dificultad, los primos, lograron esquivar.

"Si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Nara, estás perdido" dijo Suko mientras realizo un par se sellos.

Los dedos del Fukube quedaron en posición de diamante, y todo alrededor del moreno comenzó a moverse, la sensación para Shikamaru no era desconocida, la había sentido hace mucho en la lucha contra Tayuya. Con dificultad tomó uno de sus kunai y lo lanzó en donde se generaban las ondas, alcanzando a Suko en el abdomen.

Pero el moreno no alcanzó a reponerse cuando de repente un ataque del otro primo lo sorprendió.

El kunai se clavó en el brazo del estratega, pero el Fukube tubo que retroceder, su sombra cobró vida, amenazando con enterrarse en su cabeza.

Los ojos del castaño se encendieron con odio, en un instante clones de él y de su primo aparecieron en el pequeño apartamento.

"Mierda… esto se complica" dijo el moreno sacando el kunai que tenía clavado en su brazo.

Las sombras envolvieron a la mayor parte de los clones y en una explosión desaparecieron, dejando solo tres, más los primos.

Uno de los cuchillos de Shikamaru, atravesó una de las replicas atravesando la puerta junto con la copia.

El ceño de Neji se frunció, observo la casa fijamente esta vez con su Byakugan, "Son ellos, vamos"

Ambos se dispusieron a entrar a la casa pero se vieron interrumpidos por un cuchillo bañado de chakra, Neji empujo a Lee el que callo al suelo y pudo ver como unos mechones de su pelo callaron a su lado.

El joven oji-blanco, no se detuvo a pensar en que era lo que ocurría, de un golpe abrió la puerta tomo un kunai y lo arrojo a un lado de la Chimenea.

Suko que permanecía escondido en ese lugar desapareció en una nube de humo, "detrás de ti" sintió la vos de castaño que le advertía del peligro.

Giro rápidamente su cuerpo mientras de sus manos, salía una luz azul, "Jūken" grito al tiempo que golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Yami, que desapareció en una nube de Humo.

"¿Que pasó?... donde se fueron…" dijo Lee entrando a la casa.

"Trataron de atacarnos con clones pero al sentir que alguien venía salieron por la ventana" dijo Temari que salía de la cocina.

"Tienes que verte eso" le dijo Neji a Shikamaru que estaba apoyado en la muralla cubriendo con su mano la herida en su brazo.

"Este Lugar no es seguro, mejor vámonos de aquí" propuso el estratega mientras tomaba un paño de la cocina y envolvía su brazo herido.

A unos metros de la puerta principal de Konoha se habían encontrado Gaara y el grupo que regresaba de la búsqueda de los primos Fukube, el menor de los Sabaku No, miró al grupo que venía a toda velocidad.

Pararon frente al kage de Suna, su castaño hermano se adelantó al grupo, lo miró limpiándose nuevamente su frente, "Están en Konoha, Gaara… nunca se fueron de la villa".

"Temari… ellos están solos" dijo el Kage, casi en un suspiro antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Ya no mas, quiero a esos dos" les dijo el joven pelirrojo a sus hombres en la puerta de la villa, "No me importa si tiene que buscar bajo cada hoja, los quiero ya" dicho esto dio la vuelta mientras los anbu de la arena desaparecían en la espesura del bosque.

A salvo en la residencia Hyugga, la joven rubia intentaba probar alimentos, cosa muy difícil tomando en cuenta que su estomago se resistía a recibirlos. Su mente volaba en distintas direcciones, tratando de descubrir donde se encontraba su moreno.

"No te preocupes te prometo que regreso" fueron sus palabras cuando el estratega salió, luego de llegar a la Mansión, pero esa promesa ya se la había hecho hacía ya mucho y casi lo perdió. Por lo menos algo bueno pasó, sus hermanos habían llegado hasta la mansión gracias al gran olfato de Akamaru.

Los puños del estratega se cerraron con fuerza, frente a si estaba el lugar que por tantos años le había sido prohibido, pero, esta vez no retrocedería, esto había sido todo para el moreno, tocaron lo mas parecido que tenia en su vida, su familia.

Las antiguas puertas del centro de reuniones del Clan Nara se abrieron de par en par, los ancianos y consejero, incluyendo a su padre se encontraban frente a él. A las espaldas de uno de los ancianos un abanico que adornaba la muralla, el estratega se dirigió con pasos seguros, hasta ese punto.

"Que haces aquí Shikamaru, ya no puedes entrar hasta este lugar" escuchó que dijo uno de los ancianos.

Aquel anciano no recibió respuesta de parte del moreno, ni siquiera una pequeña señal que le dijera que su mensaje fue escuchado. El joven sólo se quedó mirando el abanico, lo acarició y de seguido lo descolgó de la muralla y lo guardó en su cinto.

"¿Qué no has entendido? vete de aquí" dijo alterado el consejero al lado del anciano. Golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido y lleno de rencor, un kunai se clavó en la mesa entre los dedos de aquel consejero, que se quedo blanco al sentir el tibio calor de su sangre entre sus dedos.

"Mientras tus dardos me apuntaran a mí, no me importaba, pero te metiste con mi familia, por tu culpa mi mujer lloró, por tu culpa mi mejor amiga esta en la sección de psiquiatría del hospital de Konoha y por tu culpa golpeé a mi mejor amigo, eso no te lo perdonare jamás" siseó el Shinobi, sin soltar el kunai de su mano.


	16. Chapter 17

Capitulo 21

Gaara estrecho fuere entre sus brazos a la kunoishi, en su interior le había fallado y era la segunda vez, Kankuro se recargaba en la puerta a la entrada su respiración era agitada, había corrido ya no sabia cuanto tiempo, y solo al ver a su hermana mayor sana hizo que su corazón se calmara y se diera cuenta del cansancio en sus piernas.

"Hokage Sama, los Fukube no habían salido de Konoha, han atacado en la casa de Shikamaru, Gaara sama, Kankuro Kiba y Naruto han ido a verificar en la casa de Neji, por lo que se, ellos están bien" informo el peli-plateado a la líder de la villa, que permanecía con su cabeza recortada en sus manos pensativa ante las palabras del Ninja.

"Esto se complica y no me gusta nada, llama a Ibiki, creo que el nos puede ayudar" le ordeno la exuberante líder.

"¿Donde esta Shikamaru?" se escucho la voz del rubio en un anormal tono bajo de voz.

"No lo se, solo dijo que no dejara sola a Temari que el volvería en un rato" Contesto Neji.

"¿En que esta pensando ese idiota?" medio pregunto Kiba bajándose de Akamaru.

"Es una muy buena pregunta" respondió el rubio digiriendo su mirada hacia las afueras de la casa.

El padre del moreno se apresuro a calmar a su hijo, separándole del ahora padre del siguiente en la línea sucesoria del Clan Nara.

"Calma hijo… ¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto su padre muy serio

El más anciano del grupo solo miraba la escena, sin intervenir en ningún momento, su único movimiento fue levantar la mano al momento de ver que todos los miembros del consejo se paraban a intervenir.

A la orden silenciosa todos los miembros del Clan se sentaron en su lugar nerviosos, esperándolo saber que era lo que el anciano deseaba saber antes de intervenir.

"Kisho San" le dijo uno de los miembros del consejo extendiéndole un paño, mismo que uso para cubrir la herida que tenia en su mano.

Kisho dio la vuelta una vez que recupero los clores de su cara, sus ojos reflejaban ira, miro a Shikamaru y sin acercarse a el pero con una gruesa voz le grito

"¿que diablos te pasa niño…?, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto"

"Será mejor que ustedes tengan una buena explicación para esto…" le contesto un poco mas sereno, tirando el abanico al medio de la mesa.

"De que mierda hablas Shikamaru" pregunto uno de los consejeros al lado de padre del moreno.

"Quiero que me expliquen por que si ase mas de 6 años que no piso esta sala, ¿el Abanico de mi esposa esta en la pared del salón de consejo…!?" miro a los ojos al Hijo de Kisho y luego volvió a preguntar "¿Quien lo trajo y lo dejo como trofeo en la pared?".

El consejo en general quedo mirando a Kouta, dando a entender de manera silenciosa que el era el responsable de aquello.

"Que engreído eres Shika que ¿Tu esposa es la única que puede tener este tipo de adornos?" le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. "ese abanico me lo dio unos amigos asé…"

"¿Un año y tres meses?" interrumpió el Moreno, "Por eso que nunca, ni tu ni tu padre, presidirán este consejo" termino de decir.

El anciano que presidía la reunión seguía en silencio escuchando todo lo que se decía, la edad te da sabiduría y aquel ansíanos tenía mucha, pretendía escuchar todo haber hasta donde llegaba todo aquello y no dejaría que nadie interrumpiera la discusión.

"Tu y tu padre, se coludieron con dos criminales que son buscado por Suna para matarme ase un año"

"Si vas a acusar a alguien de algo tiene que ser con pruebas niño" grito notoriamente disgustado, el padre del joven.

"¿Quieren pruebas? Primero ese abanico es de mi esposa, sino me creen miren el grabado tras el abanico, están los nombres de ella de su madre y su abuela, segundo ese abanico estaba en Suna, ¿como llego a sus manos?, tercero, ¿como explicas que lo trajiste después de mi accidente?... te lo explico… lo are despacio para que entiendas… se que del Clan Nara ustedes son los de mas bajo coeficiente Intelectual… ese abanico fue robado del cuanto de Temari en Suna y llego a sus manos por un par de malditos delincuentes, se los pasaron para usarlo de gancho para un ataque sorpresa en mi contra, ataque que casi termina con mi vida" explico el estratega con mas calma en su voz pero con el mismo semblante de disgusto.

"Esta asiendo acusaciones muy serias, será mejor que tenga pruebas" dijo el anciano tomando la palabra por primera vez.

"Las tengo y están en ese abanico, si lo mira bien en la segunda luna, hay una mancha que por el color no se nota, pero esa mancha es de sangre… es de mi sangre" dijo el moreno mostrando una cicatriz en su cuello.

"¿Gaara…?" se escucho la voz suave de la rubia.

El pelirrojo no volteo, seguía mirando por una pequeña ventan, su hermano parado al lado de la puerta mirando el suelo con sus manos cruzaban en su pecho.

Silencio nadie decía nada, el aire era misterioso, las miradas esquivas, se sentían como tres extraños que son obligados a estar en una misma habitación, el silencia se interrumpió por un leve sollozo, casi imperceptible sino fuera por el inmenso silencio que inundaba la habitación.

-Te lo dije Gaara- pensó el castaño negándose a levantar la vista. Por más que intentara hacerlo, no podía ver a su hermana a los ojos.

El Kage no movió un músculo siguió mirando por la ventana como el viento mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles, esa imagen le traía paz a su corazón y en ese momento la necesitaba.

"¿Kankuro…?" se escucho la misma voz esta vez casi imperceptible.

Nada, el silencio seguía inundando la habitación, cada uno encerrado en sus propias miserias, sin mirar las miserias de los demás. ¿O tal vez era otra cosa?.

-Por favor… digan algo- pensó la princesa mirando el suelo, arrugo la falda con sus puños "Si eso es todo, voy a salir quiero esperar a Shika" dijo tratando que su voz sonara firme.

La princesa se levanto se su sito, no miro a ningún lado, no quería esperar a Shikamaru, solo quería salir de aquel sitio, de esa atmosfera cargada de… no sabia que era… pero no lo quería saber…

"Somos un fiasco" se escucho la voz del Kage que seguía mirando por la ventan.

Por primera vez desde que los tres se encerraron en aquel cuarto de la mansión, Temari miro a su hermano, ¿Desde cuando su espalda se veía tan imponente?.

Kankuro entendía la palabras de su hermano, pero la rubia no, ¿a que se refería?, ¿Qué era lo que quería decir?. Pero las pregunta no salían de su boca, un miedo indescriptible recorrió su cuerpo.

Un enorme árbol de cerezo adornaba la parte trasera del gran jardín de los Hyuga, la joven oji- perla miraba tranquila el hermoso jardín trasero de la mansión, aquel lugar era muy tranquilo, y nadie rondaba, para la joven que el silencio y la soledad era un buen aliado era el lugar perfecto.

"Lindo lugar" la Hyuga no miro, esa voz la conocía… pero no le daban ganas de hablarle.

El silencia se sentía mientras el cantar de los pájaros anunciaba una nueva tormenta. Y las nubes en el horizonte presagiaban lo mismo.

Sakura camino un par de pasos pasando por el lado de Hinata sentándose en el suelo cubierto de un lindo césped.

"¿Sabes?" comenzó la Haruno sabiendo que obtendría respuesta de la joven a sus espaldas "Cuando niña siempre acepte estar locamente enamorada de Sasuke, siempre lo vi como el mas fuerte, a medida que el equipo 7 se fue consolidado me di cuenta que Naruto era tan fuerte como Sasuke, pero había algo muy diferente en el" dijo la pelirosa mirando el pasto a su alrededor

Hinata por su parte, se sentó a su lado, las palabras de la chica le parecieron muy sinceras y quería terminar de escuchar su relato.

"Cuado Sasuke se fue, me refugie mucho en Naruto, no se en que momento pero recuerdo que comencé a ver la espalda de Naruto y era como la de el, como la de Sasuke, pero sin sus defectos, el no me dejaría como lo hizo Sasuke, Naruto lucho y se gano con el tiempo la amistad y el respeto de todos" Sakura esbozo una sonrisa miro a su alrededor y prosiguió mirando el cielo

"recuerdo que fue durante al invasión de Pein que me di cuenta de tu gran amor por el, tu siempre lo amaste y pudiste ver todo lo que nosotros no fuimos capases de ver, pero en vez de sentirme feliz por el, sentí envidia de ti, egoístamente no pensé en su felicidad, pensé en la mía" Hinata solo pudo mirar con tristeza, nunca había sido amiga de Sakura, pero en este momento sentía una gran lastima por ella.

"¿sabes?... ahora que a pasado el tiempo me doy cuenta que nunca ame a Naruto, es solo que me… recuerda tanto a el… me recuerda a Sasuke… Hinata… se que después de todo lo que a pasado, lo que voy a pedir sonara muy raro, pero Naruto es el ultimo nexo que tengo con el, es mi ultimo nexo con Sasuke, y te pediré algo que solo tu puedes hacer" dijo finalmente la pelirosa mirando a Hinata.

La Hyuga se estremeció con miedo a lo que le pudiesen decir, pero la chica a su lado se incorporo y sacudió sus ropas, con una sonrisa en su rostro, que extraño mucho a la ojiperla.

"Has feliz a Naruto, tu eres la única que puede hacerlo, y el se merece ser feliz" dicho esto Sakura se perdió por el mismo lugar por donde había venido.

Hinata se llevo su mano al pecho y suspiro fuerte, por un momento pensó que le pediría dejar a Naruto, pero no era eso, la chica solo quería lo mejor para el rubio y eso la tranquilizo, después de todo, era consiente del gran aprecio que sentía Naruto por ella.

Un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejilla de la pelinegra, el pensar que ella era lo mejor para Naruto, giro su cabeza con rapidez para encontrar a la Haruno pero solo pudo toparse con el rostro sonriente de Naruto.

El sonrojo se terno en un fuerte color carmín en la cara de la Chica, y no tardo nada en ver todo negro, Naruto bajo su cabeza resignado, esa costumbre nunca se le quitaría, sonrió mirando el angelical rostro de la chica, beso su frente con ternura y acomodo su cabeza entre sus piernas, esperaría a que Hinata despertara, aun cuando lo mas probable era que se desmayara cuando notara que estaba durmiendo en sus piernas.

"Las raíces de los árboles sueles ser muy fuertes, y por mas que el viento sople estas lo mantendrán fuerte en su lugar" un momento de silencio una ráfaga de viento hizo bailar la ventana por un momento. ¿Que quería decir con eso?

"Pero por mas fuerte que sean sus rices un viento fuerte puede hacer estragos en el, arrancarlo de su lugar y puede llagar a matarlo" volvió a decir con una voz neutra.

"¿sabes que es lo que puede hacer la diferencia?" nada… un había respuesta y el joven prosiguió su relato.

"El bosque a su alrededor, ellos se protegen unos a otros y pueden llegar a vencer al viento mas poderoso" dijo el kage dándose vuelta por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar.

"No estas sola Temari, nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado, no importa lo que pase" termino de hablar.

La rubia no pudo decir nada, por años resonó en su cabeza las palabras que los primos le decían, algo en su cabeza se rompió, como pudo en algún momento llegar a dudar de ellos, como pudo llegar a pensar que su existencia era tan ínfima que a nadie le importaría su ausencia, como pudo llegar a pensar…

Las lágrimas corrieron libres por su rostro, pero una sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

"Creo que tendrás que irte una buena temporada a Suna, te has vuelto muy llorona" le dijo sarcástico su hermano a sus espaldas, siempre era igual, Kankuro tenia la habilidad de echar a perder los momentos emotivos de la familia.

"No es ella" interrumpió el Kage "Son los cambios hormonales" dijo con la misma calma con la que había dicho esas lindas palabras.

"No digamos que su marido ayuda mucho" volvió a decir el castaño.

"¿Has pensado en el divorcio?, ¿tal vez te sirva de mucho?" volvió a decir el joven pelirrojo.

"¿Han pensado en llagar vivos a Suna?" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca

La normalidad llegaba a los hermanos de la arena, pero había muchas que hacer, y muchas cuentas que ajustar, y lo primero era esperar a que el Nara llegara.

"¿Tienes helado de pistacho?" Neji se giro analizando la pregunta, se paro del lugar donde estaba prendiendo la chimenea, ¿Kankuro pidiendo helado?.

El castaño cruzo sus manos levanto sus hombros, y luego dijo "No me mires a mi, a Temari se le antojo"

Una tropa de ANBUS pasó corriendo por las calles, la dirección que llevaban, el joven Akimishi lo conocía muy bien, era el recinto de conferencia del Clan Nara,

Detuvo a uno de los ninjas que iban al final, preguntándole que pasaba, este conociendo la cercanía que tenia Chouji con esa familia medio contesto.

"No lo se con certeza, solo nos has dicho que una gran revuelta se ha generado en la sala de consejos del Clan Nara" dicho esto Sai desapareció con mucha prisa.

Unos minutos se demoro para captar la información, en una nube de humo el joven robusto desapareció.

En la entrada pudo ver a Yashino san, siendo afirmada por su marido en un esfuerzo sobre humano por detener la ira de su mujer, la que al enterarse de lo ocurrido nadie pudo evitar su ingreso al salón, y que recordar por que razón aquella mujer había llegado a ser Junín de Konoha asta su retiro.

Miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien que le explicara que era lo que había pasado, en una muralla cercana un poco retirada del bullicio, y conversando con el anciano presidente del consejo se encontraba su amigo, pudo notar tanbien como algunos miembros del Clan le gritaban algunas cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar, mientras otro grupo del mismo Clan se enfrentaban el.

Definitivamente el Clan Nara estaba claramente fracturado y eso todos los que estaban mirando lo podían notar, los ANBU llevaban consigo a uno de los miembros del Clan, -a interrogatorio- fue lo que escucho, ese hombre Chouji lo conocía, fue el quien armo el matrimonio entre Shikamaru e Ino,

"Kisho San" fueron sus palabras que salieron casi en un suspiro.

Miro sorprendido, seguía escuchando a Yoshino san que amenazaba con tirarse al cuello de aquel hombre. Realmente estaba disgustada.

Se habría acercado a su amigo pero no quería interrumpir su conversación, tampoco se acercaría a Yoshino San, eso seria un suicidio y no quería morir.

Luego de unos minutos, pudo ver que su amigo se despedía amistosamente del líder del concejo del Clan, se acerco a su madre y la abrazo algo le dijo al oído, la mujer se calmó un poco, pero su voz resonó en la calle.

"ME LAS PAGARA" grito zafándose de los brazos de su marido, camino en dirección contraria de su casa giro sobre sus talones miro a su marido "a ti mas te vale que ni te me acerques".

Su marida se puso de un tono blanco miro a su hijo "Y ahora que le hice".

"En líos de casados mas vale no meterse" dijo Shikamaru, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Su padre lo miro con el ceño fruncido "De que hablas, si esto es tú culpa", le grito mientras el joven Nara se alejaba en dirección de Chouji

Un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y el joven que había permanecido a la distancia siguió a su amigo, en dirección a la mansión Hyuga.

El silencio otorga, dicen y mientras caminaban el Nara entendía que su amigo quería saber que había pasado, "Los tuve que enfrentar" Dijo el estratega sin mirar a su amigo.

Chouji lo miro que quería decir con que lo tubo que enfrentar, por que solo se llevaron a uno y no a su hijo, por que iban a la casa de los Hyuga, ¿que había pasado?, era lo que se preguntaba el Ninja mientras veía a su amigo caminar con calma.

"Kouta escapo por eso no lo arrestaron con su padre, mientras Kisho nos entretuvo ese maldito se escapo y como por si fuer poco, Yami y Suko también andan prófugos" declaro el castaño, sin mucho animo.

"Para ser un hombre al cual no le gustan los problemas, estas metidos en muchos no crees Shikamaru" fue lo ultimo que le dijo su amigo cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión.


	17. Chapter 18

Es qui donde las cosas se comienza a complicar mas de lo que están

Les recomiendo que la lean con calma

Gracias a todas por sus cariños,

Sin mas aquí el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Chouji detuvo su andar en la entrada de la mansión, tomando a su amigo por el brazo, obligando a que este se detuviera, su expresión era seria, y su agarre era firme en su brazo.

-No te preocupes Chouji, solo no le digas nada, en su estado es mejor que no se entere- dijo Shikamaru adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo.

Así era, Chouji estaba enterado de todo lo que el genio del Clan Nara tenía planeado hacer, él era el único que sabia todo lo que había pasado, ya que cuando Shikamaru despertó en el Hospital y mientras esperaba que la Hokage le diera su alta definitiva el joven, con la gran impotencia que sentía en ese momento le contó a su amigo todo lo que había recordado, y en estos instantes lo que Chouji sentía era miedo por lo que su amigo estuviera pensando hacer.

El joven Nara solo metió sus manos a su bolsillo, saco una cajetilla y afirmando su cuerpo en una de las murallas dejo que humo que inundaban sus pulmones, esto hacia que el temblor de sus manos desminuyera, necesitaba calmarse ya que Temari tenia la gran capacidad de distinguir hasta el mas mínimo cambio en su estado de humor y para el joven en este momento habían solo una prioridades en la vida, y era proteger a su familia, a costa de cualquier cosa.

Se dirigió a una llave lavo su cara, sus manos y enjuago su boca, luego compuso su cara aburrida metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y toco la puerta de entrada.

La sonrisa dulce de Hinata lo encontró en la entrada, la siguió por los pasillos de la mansión, por el camino encontró a sus cuñados con los que se estuvo a conversar y contarles a grandes rasgos los que había pasado.

Gaara le advirtió sobre su conversación con su hermana, y que ya había tenido muchas emociones por un día como para enterarse de aquel escándalo y de los detalles de su desaparición, Shikamaru escucho en silencio, asentó con la cabeza a cada frase con mucha atención ya que ambos tenia un interés en común.

En estos momentos las preocupaciones del genio eran muchas, ya que su departamento estaba destruido, no podía ir con sus padres, el anciano del Clan bien le había dicho, que tuviera paciencia, pero que por el momento se mantuviera retirado, y sus posibilidades se habían agotado por el día de hoy estaría de allegador en la misión Hyuga pero no podía pretender estar hay para siempre, eran muchas las cosas que rondaban su cabeza y en este momento sentía que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente en nada.

Suspiro con fuerza se habían quedado en el pasillo solo con el kage, este lo miraba atentamente ase unos minutos que había dejado de hablar y miraba con atención todos los movimientos de su cuñado, el solo miraba al infinito, moviendo su cabeza casi por instinto.

-Vamos afuera Nara a Temari la esta viendo la Quinta y no creo que te deje verla por ahora- le ordeno con su tono frío, lo que provoco que por fin el genio lo mirara.

Lo siguió por instinto, perdiéndose en los pasillos hasta llegar ha el jardín del Souken, en el centro había una fuente el sonido del agua era tranquilizados y la suave brisa mecía con suavidad las ramas de los árboles, las nubes oscuras habían cubierto todo el cielo y una gotas caían suaves en la fuente.

El kasekage se sentó en el pasillo mientras que el genio se movió hacia el jardín, las gotas incrementaron su velocidad y el moreno elevo su rostro tratando que las gotas que caían enfriaran su cabeza.

Por unos minutos se olvido de la presencia del Kage, de la casa, de los primos, de su Clan, de todo… Su mente estuvo en blanco no supo por cuanto, solo con la paz que le traía aquel pacifico lugar, nunca pensó en que todo explotaría en su cabeza como un torvillo de ideas el cual no podía ver la solución.

El lluvia callo incesante sobre la cabeza del joven, hasta que sintió la presencia del pelirrojo que lo miraba tranquilamente avanzo y se sentó al lado del joven Kage, su pelo goteaba al igual que su ropa, subió una de sus piernas hasta el pasillo dejando que la otra colgara libre hacia el jardín, apoyo cansado sus pesos en su rodilla, y encendió un cigarro.

-Que piensas hacer- dijo Gaara, en su tono frío, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

Shikamaru guardo silencio por un momento, mientras su cabeza ordenaba sus ideas, suspiro y el aire se lleno con el humo de sus pulmones.

-Tus hombres no podrán capturarlos y lo sabes, sus habilidades son muy buenas, tu no puedes abandonar mucho tiempo la villa y yo no puedo dejar a esos bastardos libres, se que a Temari no le gustara pero tengo que aprovechar mientras puedas estar…"

Shikamaru sintió la mirada inquisidora del Kage de Suna, se inclino hacia delante, jugo con sus dedos, -Gaara si la Hokage da el victo bueno, te pediré que te lleves a Temari a Suna, no estará segura aquí y…"

El Nara pronto sintió mover su boca pero no podía escuchar las palabras que salían de ella, miro a su lado y el kage permanecía estático a su lado, un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo, trato de moverse pero este no le respondía, los nervios lo invadieron por completo.

Cerro sus ojos en un intento por contralar los temblores que lo recorrían, finalmente pudo mover su cabeza solo para notar como las ramas de los árboles parecían haberse quedado paradas en el tiempo, las gotas de agua estáticas suspendidas en el aire.

No habían ruidos no habían movimientos, no había nada a su alrededor, su cuerpo paresia entumecido, y por momentos le ardía, como quemaduras en su piel, no entendía que era lo que pasaba y no quería reconocerlo pero estaba comenzando a sentir miedo de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Estas bien Nara?- sintió por fin la voz del kasekage a su lado.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- le pregunto agitado.

Gaara solo levanto una ceja y lo miro de reojo, -De que hablas-.

Genial… ahora estaba soñando despierto, ¿que más podía pasar?, trato de llevar su cigarro a su boca pero al ver su mano se dio cuanta que no estaba.

Mierda ahora estaba alucinando, mejor lo dejo Haci lo único que le faltaba era que lo declararan demente y lo internaran por lo que mejor dejo todo paz, la tensión le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Guardo silencio mientras se paraba seguramente Tsunade Sama ya habría terminado, se dirigió al interior de la casa justo a tiempo ya que la rubia se encontraba saliendo de la habitación.

-Luego me tendrás que contar que es lo que sucedió con tu Clan por ahora creo que quieres saber otra cosa y no te preocupes tu esposa esta bien, a pesar de lo ocurrido ella esta bien, no podrá retomar sus actividades como Kunoishis hasta después de su embarazo, que siga con sus medicamentos, y no realiza muchas fuerzas, por lo demás, todo esta bien.- Le digo la rubia mirándolo alegre.

Por fin buenas noticias luego de todo lo ocurrido, eso era bueno, ya sacándose ese peso de encima ahora le tocaba ver otra cosa ¿Qué pasaría con su hogar?. Pero al parecer no era el único que pensaba en eso.

-¿Donde se quedaran?- pregunto Naruto tocando el hombro del moreno.

El solo suspiro, elevo sus hombros metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, -No lo se- dijo sin mucho animo.

-Tsunade Sama, le tengo que hacer una pregunta, ¿Puede realizar viajes largos?-….

Ya se había acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de la rubia pero lo que paso cuando entro a la habitación lo descoloco por completo.

Primero los ojos de hielo de Temari lo analizaron por completo, pudo ver la seguridad de los pasos cuando ella se acerco a el, luego un escozor en su mejilla cuando la rubia estampo su mano contra su rostro, luego las lagrimas saliendo del rostro de su esposa, para luego sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

-¿Donde te habías metido?- le dijo en tono suave mientras el solo acariciaba su cabello

-Mujer, Solo tenia que arreglar unos asuntos, ¿como están las dos?- le pregunto con cariño abrazándola con fuerza.

La rubia solo se removió en los brazos de su esposo, se elevo de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo suavemente, mientras el la afirmaba con fuerza por su cintura.

Shikamaru acaricio sus mejillas y la sentó en la cama, se hinco frente a ella mirándola a la cara, no pretendía decirla nada de lo ocurrido en su clan, pero tenia que hablarle un tema que a ella no le gustaría para nada.

-Gaara se ira en unos días, Yami y Suko no has sido encontrados, y nuestro departamento esta hecho un asco, no tenemos suficiente dinero para arrendar una casa y no quiero que estés sola, acabo de preguntarle a la Hokage y me a dado su autorización… Temari… quiero que te vayas con tu hermano por lo menos hasta que pueda reorganizar todo aquí-

La rubia guardo silencio, agacho su cabeza esperando que al levantarle el le dijera que era una broma pero eso no ocurrió, cuando elevo su cara pudo ver los ojos serios del moreno, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, pero se negó a que una gota saliera de ellos.

-En las Buenas y en las malas Shikamaru, en las buenas y en las malas- la rubia se acerco a su rostro, acariciándolo con dulzura –No me boy a ir a si tenga que dormir debajo de un puente, no me pienso ir-

-No seas terca Temari, esto no es un juego, no tenemos donde quedarnos y esos dos están por los alrededores, no quiero…-

-¿Que me quede sola?, no me subestimes Shikamaru, no soy una debilucha que se deja intimidar, ya he probado lo que es estar sin ti y no me gusto, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda moverme de tu lado, el las buenas y el las malas-

-Mujer entiende ya no somos tu y yo ahora tamice esta ella- dijo tocando su estomago –tengo que protegerte e ti y a ella-

-¿Tú que dices bebe? ¿Nos quedamos?- el estomago de Temari se movió ella miro al genio con una sonrisa –Es un anime Shika nos quedamos-

En la sala Hinata miraba por la ventana, Gaara acababa de contar las intenciones de Shikamaru que Temari se fuera con el hasta Suna, Naruto se encontraba al lado la peli azul, Neji había estado un tiempo con Temari y le había tomado cariño, y por lo que había visto, no creía que la princesa se dejara mandar así como así.

-No creo que Temari quiera irse es demasiado terca y tampoco querrá nuestra ayuda es muy orgullosa para eso- dijo con voz perezosa, Kankuro mientras se llevaba las manos atrás de su cabeza.

Neji miro a Tenten con su embarazo de 3 meses, ella no había tenido ningún problema, incluso realizaba los mismos ejercicios de siempre, a pesar de sus regaños, ella insistía que se encontraba bien y su doctora le decía que estaba bien, de todas maneras el se preocupada, su mente no podía evitar ponerse en lugar de su amigo.

El tenia un techo sobre su cabeza, una mujer sana, y nadie tras de su cabeza, al contrario de Shikamaru que se tendría que ver obligado a separarse de su esposa por que en ese momento era lo mejor para ambos.

El genio del Clan Hyuga, miro a su prima, a pesar de todo, solo ella podía pedir aquello, la joven pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su primo y salio de la habitación en silencio para regresar unos 15 minutos mas tarde con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La pareja llego unos minutos mas tarde, ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y el… con una cara de resignación, Gaara suspiro entre preocupado y alegre, preocupado ya que sabia que se quedaba sola y alegre por que veía los ojos de determinación en su hermana.

-Bueno les agradezco todo lo que han hecho, ya mañana nos marcharemos- dijo Shikamaru.

-No lo creo Nara, Hiashi sama dijo que ustedes dos se quedaran aquí, hasta que el diga- le dijo Neji con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

El moreno lo miro, casi incrédulo, no podía decir que aquello no le agradaba, que ella se quedara en la casa de Hiashi uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha, por algún motivo no quería incomodar ya mucho había incomodado.

-No te preocupes Neji, gracias pero no, ya hemos incomodado lo suficiente- Le respondió aun sorprendido el estratega.

-Creo que no lo has entendido, Hiashi Sama no les mando preguntar si querían quedarse, les mando avisar que se quedarían-

Definitivamente el no seri el que se acercara hasta el líder del Clan mas poderoso de Konoha a decirle que no ha una decisión suya, acato en silencio y agradecido por la ayuda que le estaban prestando y mas aun Temari estaría a salvo en aquel lugar.

La tarde fue grata en compañía de todos, Tenten y Temari se encargaron hablar de las distintas molestias del embarazo, compitiendo por ver quien había tenido mas dolores y molestias, competencia que gano Temari cuando le dijo –Tu no has tenido que estar un mes en cama- golpe bajo para algunos, pero aquello era cierto y ambas terminaron con un gran antojo por comer budín de chocolate.

Se acostaron temprano y el moreno se durmió casi en el acto, estaba muy cansado el día había sido muy largo y su cuerpo lo esta sintiendo y demasiado, ya que podía sentir un escozor en su espalda a la altura de sus hombros, en medio de la noche sus ojos se abrieron, se rasco con intensidad su brazo, prendió la luz para ver una gran quemadura roja en su brazo.

Trato de hacer memoria en que momento se la hizo por que por mas que la miraba mas le paresia una quemadura ¿De sol?, un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, todo se estaba volviendo muy raro. ¿Aquel lugar no era en donde le había clavado el kunai Yami cuando peleo contra el en su casa?, ¿Qué mierda era lo que pasaba?

Permanecía sentado en su cama cuando sintió una voz a su lado –Shika… despierta, despierta de una vez-

Miro a todos lados pero no sabia de donde provenía aquella voz, una voz femenina pero no supo identificar.

-Mierda Shikamaru despierta de una maldita vez- escucho esa voz fuerte y clara en su cabeza, se levanto rápidamente de su cama mirando agitado a todos lados. Pero no había nadie, solo Temari que dormía placidamente.

Sintió un fuerte agarre en sus hombros, que lo lastimo como quemaduras, y podía sentir como su cuerpo era agitado una y otra vez, aquello le trajo recuerdos pero no se mantuvieron en su cabeza mucho tiempo ya que su mente trataba de procesar lo que ocurría.

Todo aquello termino tan rápido como empezó, se sentó rápidamente en su cama, su respiración agitada, y unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

-Que fue eso- digo asustado tratando de controlar su respiración.

-una pesadilla- dijo la mujer acostada a su lado, pero aquella no era su voz.

Giro lentamente la cabeza con miedo, la rubia levanto su cabeza, Shikamaru se sorprendió al punto de quedar sin aliento, ¿era la cara de Ino?, no la cara de Ino, era ella completa acostada a su lado -Despierta Shikamaru- le dijo.

-¡¡¡¡¡Sal de mi cabeza!!!!!- grito con fuerza sentándose en su cama, su respiración agitada aun mas, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Una pesadilla- le pregunto pero esta vez si era la voz de Temari.

Le toco el hombro y en un acto reflejo el moreno salto de la cama, aterrado, -¿Que pasa?, ¿que mierda pasa?- grito exasperado.

-¿De que hablas?... cálmate fue solo un mal sueño- le dijo la rubia acercándose lentamente a el.

-¿Cómo que un mal sueño, miera esto que vez aquí?- le grito

La rubia tomo el brazo del estratega y lo miro detenidamente –la herida que te has hecho en la pelea con Yami, ven acuéstate fue solo una pesadilla-

-U… una pe…pesadilla-

-Si Shika fue solo una pesadilla, ven acuéstate a mi lado- le dijo la rubia y tomándolo de ambas manos lo llevo hasta la cama, sentándolo le acaricio el rostro lo bezo.

Temari lo acurruco entre sus brazos, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos embriagando el suave olor de tenia su esposa, los temblores en su cuerpo cesaron y por fin se pudo convencer, aquello solo había sido una pesadilla.

-Despierta Shikamaru, Temari te necesita- sintió nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban tan agotados que ya no les hizo caso, solo cerró sus ojos y se dedico a dormir.


	18. Chapter 19

**Lady Amaltea, ****yusha****, ****JazminDeAguinaga**, gracias a las tres por sus cometarios

espero les siga gustando el fic.

nos estamos viendo

Capitulo 23

La vida fluye Como el agua, ¿pero que pasa cuando el agua se estanca?...

Era temprano por la mañana y anormalmente para su costumbre, Shikamaru ya estaba despierto desde hacia ya 2:00 horas, podía sentir el abrazo afectuoso de la mujer a su lado pero algo no andaba bien, tenia una sensación de vacío, de ¿falsedad?.

No podía sacarse las palabras de Ino de su cabeza, aquel sueño le pareció mas verdadero que todo lo que había vivido este ultimo tiempo, pero no tenia tiempo, estos últimos años había sido muy extraños, y viendo el lujo que ahora lo rodeaba, lo hacia meditar, ¿Como termino durmiendo en la mansión Hyuuga?

Sacudió su cabeza realmente no tenia tiempo para detenerse a pensar en todo aquello, el calido abrazo de Temari a su lado le recordó que no estaba solo y que tenia que hacer algo para que por fin pudieran vivir en paz.

Sabía que la decisión que había tomado no le gustaría a su esposa, era una decisión drástica que Temari no compartía, pero tenía que terminar con eso.

-En que piensas- le pregunto la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El estratega bajo su mirada en su pecho ella lo miraba, -no es normal en ti despertar tan temprano-

-Solo no he podido dormir bien- le dijo para luego besar la frente a la rubia.

-Si lo pude notar, estuviste muy inquieto- La rubia se medio acostó en el pecho del estratega, lo miraba con atención mientras el le acariciaba su cabellera pero se perdía en el techo del cuarto –Levántate vago-

-¿Para que quieres que me levante es muy temprano?- pregunto intrigado

-Nara Shikamaru definitivamente la falta de sueño te esta afectado, yo te dije "Duerme un rato"-

Afuera el viento soplaba incesante aun era temprano no alcanzaban a ser las 7:00, Shikamaru tenia reunión a las 9.30 en el despachó de Tsunade y de tan solo pensarlo le entraba a migraña, tendría que explica todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Finalmente las obligaciones pudieron más y cuando sintió que la respiración de la rubia era pausada y tranquila nueva mate, con cuidado salio de la cama y se vistió.

Camino a paso lento hasta la oficina, a demás de tener que explicar todo lo ocurrido tendría que pedirle permiso, no sabia por cuanto tiempo y el tan solo pensarlo le provocaba escalos fríos.

Paso por el frente del hospital, lugar donde su amiga, se encontraba internada, se detuvo en seco mientras todo el sueño del día anterior paso nuevamente por su cabeza, sus pies se manejaron solos, ingresando hasta la sección de psiquiatría.

Camino por los pasillos como sabiendo el lugar hacia donde se tenia que dirigir, no encontró a nadie, solo una gran soledad y un silencio inmenso, al fondo una pequeña puerta blanca con una pequeña ventana en ella.

Su cuerpo paresia manejarse solo, tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió despacio, miro al interior del cuarto, la habitación entera blanca al principio paresia bacía, una gran ventana a uno de sus costados, y pudo notar la figura de una mujer mirando por aquella ventana.

-Te has demorado mucho Shika- le dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar por la ventan.

El moreno no respondió solo se quedo a un lado de la puerta mirando intrigado a su amiga.

-No puedo salir por el sello- le dijo finalmente la rubia girando su cuerpo he indicando un dibujo que se extendía desde la puerta hasta la muralla. –Solo podía esperar a que tú llegaras, pero te demorabas mucho y te tuve que enviar el recado de anoche-

Shikamaru solo pudo mirar mas intrigado que nunca, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, la puerta se cerro la rubia se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de el, ella mostraba una extraña seriedad en su rostro, el la tomo por los hombros, con su seño fruncido.

-¿Por que?, ¿por que eres la única que no recuerdo?, ¿que fue lo de anoche?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le dijo zarandeándola violentamente por los hombros.

-Solo tu puedes arreglar todo esto, Shikamaru, solo tienes que abrir los ojos, despierta de una vez- le dijo la rubia con su seño fruncido

-No tengo tiempo para estas locuras tengo muchas cosas que- dijo el genio dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero Ino se lo impidió.

-Shikamaru es un sueño, esto no es real- le dijo enojada la rubia.

El cuerpo del genio se congelo, ¿De que hablaba? ¿Como que no era real?...

-Estas mal Ino, no se por que he venido, pero mejor me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo zafándose brusco de la rubia.

La rubia se quedo gritando, pero no hubo caso el moreno ya se había marchado del cuarto, ella pataleo, en el suelo maldiciendo mil veces, luego suspiro profundo, realizo unos sellos con sus monos y desapareció del cuarto.

Por las calles de Konoha, Shikamaru caminaba lentamente, no entendía o no quería entender las palabras de su amiga, que había querido decir, miraba hacia a tras, pero tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que decidió olvidar todo y no prestar atención a lo dicho antes por su amiga, después de todo ella esta desequilibrada. Abrió la puerta, en el interior Kakashi Ibiki y Tsunade lo esperaban.

Cerca del medio día fue cuando el moreno Salio de aquella oficina, muy cansado agotado… solo quería llegar a casa, pero antes tenia que hacer otra parada.

Llego hasta su departamento, la puerta estaba medio caída, con un gran agujero en el centro, en el interior todo estaba destrozado, no había mucho que rescatar de hay, la sala estaba hecha pedazos, la cocina estaba bien al igual que el dormitorio, pero el gran ventanal de la sala, era ya inexistente, las grandes cortinas, medio colgaban hechas trisas, mecidas por la suave brisa que había a esa hora.

Se agacho y tomo entre sus manos un cuadro a medio terminar el cual tenia rota la parte baja el marco y parte de la tela.

"No lo recuerdo Shika… no recuerdo cuales son los colores del desierto"

Esas habían sido las palabras de la rubia hacia solo un par de semanas cuando no podía terminar aquella pintura. El libro que el estaba terminado destrozado, sus hojas desparramadas por toda la sala.

"¿Que voy a hacer?, no tengo casa, no tengo dinero, tengo una esposa embarazada y no puedo esperar a vivir en casa de los Hyuuga para siempre, y para colmo la Hokage me negó el permiso" dijo Shikamaru mientras se apoyaba en lo que quedaba del marco de la ventana.

"¿Realmente pensabas que aceptaría una locura como esa, hermano?, ya no eres un crío, tienes que velar por la seguridad de tu familia, que crees que haría ella si la llegas a dejar sola"

"¿Que paria si ellos regresan Chouji?, seria lo mismo" le respondió el moreno, sin apartar de la ventana.

"Ellos no regresaran, ella estará bien y tu tranquilo, los tres han sido catalogados como rebeldes y están siendo buscados por todas las naciones aliadas, caerán tarde o temprano, además hay una casa que se arrienda al lado de la mía, podrás quedarte hay, Gaara Sama ya ha pagado un año por adelantado, no creo que le puedas decir que no, Shikamaru este es el principio de tu vida tranquila, como lo querías" las frituras resonaron en la boca de Chouji, mientras su amigo no podía creer que todo estaría bien

"No creo que Temari quiera, ella siempre se negó a…"

"Recibir ayuda de su hermano???... pues era así, pero Gaara le dijo que no podía permitir que su sobrina y ahijada viviera en cualquier lado, y pues hay lo tienes, al perecer Gaara San es mas terco que su hermana"…

"Hermano, ¿todo acabo?... es decir… es cierto que todo a finalizado, ya no hay mas, ¿podremos vivir en paz?" las palabras del genio chocaban en su mente, y una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

"Si hermano ya todo ha acabado, vamos que te mostrare la casa"

El Moreno llego alegre a la casa, como hacia mucho no le estaba pero había algo en todo eso que se le hacia muy extraño, era como una alegría bacía, como si algo no estuviera bien, como si fuera mentira.

No se detuvo a pensar en eso, y solo estrecho cordialmente la mano de su cuñado, hay también estaban todos sus amigos, incluso sus padres, su sensei, la Hokage, todos los que significaban algo en su vida.

En el centro de todo aquello estaba ella, la dueña de todos sus sueños, todo tenia sentido cuando ella estaba cerca, todo dejaba de ser problemático en su vida y nada realmente importaba.

Se acerco a ella la abrazo con fuerza, "te amo" le dijo contra sus labios, luego bajo y beso su vientre, "pequeña estaremos bien estaremos muy bien… seremos felices, y viviremos en paz, como siempre lo he soñado yo con mi princesa y nuestros hijos"

Las risas se extendieron, la alegría se propago, si era feliz eso era todo lo que siempre soñó, y no necesitaba mas, ese era todo su sueño

La rubia compartía con todos, tranquilamente el viento tibio se colaba por los ventanales y el jardín exhibía sus más lindas flores, el árbol de cerezo relucía con sus flores, el sol resplandecía y Shikamaru solo miraba desde lejos.

Algo en todo aquello no le gustaba, algo estaba mal, todo era demasiado bueno, cerró sus ojos y trato de recordar el vuelco en su vida había sido demasiado grande, que le había pasado a su primo por que el nunca pensó te todo terminara así, si era uno de sus grandes amigos, exiliado de su clan, casado con el gran amor de toda su vida, con su sensei a su lado.

Su sensei??... abrió los ojos de improviso, y rebusco toda la habitación, si era el Asuma con Kurenai… las palabras de Ino cayeron como un balde agua fría…

Se acerco rápidamente, tomo a su sensei por el hombro y lo giro rápidamente, su seño se fruncido, y su mirada estaba seria,

"Que ases aquí" le pregunto.

"No lo se… este es tu sueño"

El cuerpo de Shikamaru sintió aquel escalofrío, que era lo que ocurría, miro a su alrededor y muévamele todo pareció congelado en el tiempo, un vaso permanecía suspendido en el aire al igual que los pétalos del cerezo, Ino le tocaba en vientre a Temari, y Akamaru con su boca abierta…

"Ino tu que ases aquí"

"Es muy lindo tu sueño Shika, y que va a hacer, supongo que niña como siempre has querido" le dijo la rubia levantándose del lugar.

"Como que mi sueño, que es lo que sucede" Shikamaru pudo ver como todo desaparecía en un gran manto negro, se cerco a Temari tratando de alcanzarla pero no lo logro, el traspaso su cuerpo como si de un fantasma se tratara se quedo contemplando su sonrisa, hasta que ella desapareció completamente en la oscuridad.

Todo era oscuro negro sin orientación alguna, lo único visible eran los tres cuerpos en aquel espacio, asuma a su derecha, Ino a su izquierda y el.

Se tomo la cabeza tratando de controlar sus nervios, no le gustaba, todo aquello era muy raro y el lo único que quería era vivir en paz, por que le tenia que pasar todo aquello a el.

"Shikamaru que ases abre los ojos o quieres vivir en esa mentira el resto de tu vida" le dijo su sensei.

Shikamaru lo miro, realmente no entendía de que hablaban, que era lo que pasa no quería saberlo…

"Solo quiero vivir en paz" dijo el genio tomándose la cabeza.

"Siempre te reconociste como el cobarde numero uno de Konoha, pero nunca pensé que fuese siento, siempre te creí mas valiente" dijo Ino muy seria

"De que diablos hablas Ino"

"Hijo prefieres vivir en esta fantasía a enfrentar la realidad, date cuenta abre los ojos si quieres vivir así hazlo pero que sea tu elección no la otro, cada uno elige su camino, pero no te vallas a arrepentir por el que estas tomando Shikamaru"

"No es siento, esto no es real, nada lo es, no es así asuma sensei"

"No Hijo no es real, tu controlas esto en cierta manera, de alguna forma esto es lo que tu quieres que sea, la persona que ha ejecutado el jutsu solo puede controlar las acciones de los demás, pero no la manera en la que tu vas a reaccionar ante las situaciones"

"Entiendo, tu estas muerto y tu has usado tu jutsu para poder llegar hasta aquí, desde ahora en mi elección si regreso o si decido quedarme aquí con ella" dijo serio mientras recordaba el rostro de Temari.

"Realmente no estas pensando en serio quedarte aquí encerrado en tu mente"

"Aquí tengo una mejor vida mejor que la que tengo afuera, están mis amigos y esta ella, ¿Por qué querría irme que aquí"

"¿No preferirías tener una oportunidad real con ella?, ¿a vivir con una ilusión?, ¿tener una oportunidad verdadera de tener una familia con la mujer que amas? ¡a ya tu! ¡¡te espero afuera si es que decides regresar!!"

"Piénsalo bien Shikamaru, el que no arriesga no gana" dijo Asuma y comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que las sombras que rodeaban todo, el vaso reboto fuerte en la sala Akamaru bostezo y Shikamaru miraba todo con atención.

Se acerco a Temari, la tomo de la mano y le sonrío. Todo el mundo los rodeo, el moreno la abrazo por los hombros, y ella reposo su cabeza en el pecho de el.

"Como quieres que se llame" le pregunto de improviso

"Me gustaría decir que karura o Yoshiro, pero no me gusta eso de poner los nombres de los padres o los abuelos, yo prefiero Liam"

Shikamaru lo pensó por un momento, luego atrajo a la rubia con solo un brazo dándole un apasionado beso…

"Mi amor Liam es perfecto, así será, muestra primera niña se llamara Liam"

La aprisiono más contra su cuerpo y probó los sabores de la boca de la rubia, mientra le acariciaba lentamente el cabello, se separo solo lo suficiente para poder navegar en aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

"¿Que te pasa Shika? ¿Por qué fue eso?" le pregunto la rubia acariciando su rostro.

"Es para que tengas un buen recuerdo hasta que volvamos a estar juntos, mi princesa"


	19. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Podía sentir los movimiento a su alrededor, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, todo aquello era muy confuso, decidió quedarse así y descubrir que era lo que sucedía. Voces llamaron su atención y pudo identificarlas como la de sus compañeros de equipo.

"y bien como te ha ido" le pregunto impaciente.

"pude llegar, le he explicado todo pero no estoy segura que el quiera regresar" si esa voz era de Ino, se había levantado de su lugar en el sillón acercándose hasta su cama.

Sentía las vendas que cubrían su hombro tapando una quemadura, podía sentir como Ino lo miraba impaciente, lo toco con su dedo una vez, luego otra y otra. Cerró los ojos, pataleó en el suelo, le zarandeo de un lado a otro, exasperada.

-Diablos Shikamaru despierta- le grito al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Chouji la detuvo antes que decidiera acabar ella misma con el estratega. Formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la abrazaba.

"lo conoce, nunca ha sido fácil de despertar, déjalo ya regresara"

"No se preocupen yo lo cuidare" escucho la voz la que en sus sueños era su mujer a Chouji mientras este arrastraba a Ino fuera del hospital de Suna.

La rubia entro al cuarto, la temperatura era agradable, se detuvo unos instantes y contemplo al joven que permanecía dormido, se acerco lentamente a la camilla, mientras su mano reconocía cada centímetro de aquella cama, finalmente se sentó en ella sin perder de vista en ningún momento la cara de Shikamaru.

Llevo sus labios hasta el costado de la cara del moreno y una vez que rozo su oído dijo de manera suave

"¿Hasta cuando piensas hacerte el dormido?"

"Hasta mañana en la tarde" dijo el estratega sin abrir los ojos pero dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eres un real vago Shikamaru ¿no te basta con todo lo que has dormido?, al parecer has tenido un lindo sueño"

"Más que el sueño ha sido la compañía" dijo el estratega abriendo los ojos y mirando a la rubia.

"¿Si? ¡Dime que soñabas! ¿Quién era esa compañía tan agradable?"

"Era mi esposa, me había casado con la mujer mas linda de todas, ¿Sabes? Ella estaba embarazada, íbamos a ser padres" esto ultimo lo dice mientras miraba a la rubia.

"Entiendo, pero ¿Por que te hacías el dormido?"

"Por que estaba y sigo un poco confundido… Temari, ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Qué edad tengo?"

La rubia lo miro con su semblante serio, esa era la razón por la que se hacia el dormido, realmente no quería enfrentar a sus amigos con el enredo en su cabeza.

"Estas en el hospital de Suna desde hace unos 7 días, cruzaron el desierto en verano y te dio una insolación tienes quemaduras de tercer grado en algunas partes de tu cuerpo, iban a una misión con un grupo de tu aldea, pero tuvieron que parar aquí por tu condición, has estado 7 días inconsciente, en cuanto a tu edad ase 5 días has cumplido los 18 años"

Shikamaru dejo de mirar a la rubia, una profunda tristeza se apodero de él, todo había sido mas que un simple sueño, nunca había estado con ella, nunca se habían casado, cerro sus ojos y recordó cada segundo que estuvo con ella en sus sueños, ¡tal vez habría sido mejor quedarse hay!.

La rubia miraba cada movimiento que hacia el moreno, veía su tristeza, y no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar, le iba a acariciar el rostro pero se arrepintió.

"Creo que será mejor que descanses Shika, no es mala idea que duermas hasta mañana, luego que estés mas repuesto podremos hablar" la rubia se paro de la cama pero fue detenida por la mano del estratega.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, no quería quedarse solo, no en ese momento en el que su mente se organizaba separando la realidad de la fantasía.

La rubia se acomodo sentándose cerca de la cabecera de la cama, el estratega apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de la Temari, sintiendo como las manos de Temari recorrían su cabello, pero aquello no se sentía real, era como una fantasía, por alguna razón era mas real lo que había vivido en sus sueños.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Temari se apresuro a hacer un gesto con su mano para evitar que el visitante despertara al moreno, pero había sido tarde el moreno se había despertado pero no movió un músculo, permaneció así, para escuchar que era lo que decían,

Ino se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, miró a Temari la que permanecía acariciando el cabello del moreno.

"Necesita descansar su cabeza esta muy confundida" dijo con una sonrisa

"El muy vago a descansado por 7 días ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora que se despierte?"

"¿Quién era?" pregunto Temari de pronto su mirada fijo en el hombre a quien acariciaba el cabello y su rostro notoriamente serio

"De que hablas"

"Tú sabes de que hablo, quien era la chica, Ino tu estuviste con el ¿Quien era?"

La rubia miro extrañada la actitud de Temari, "Será mejor que aun no lo sepas, Creo que no estas preparada para saber quien es" le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Temari miro fijo a su amiga de Konoha, mientras Ino solo se dedicaba a mirar a su amigo.

Una sonrisa se apodero de la cara de la Yamanaka, acaricio suavemente el rostro de Shikamaru y sin mirar a Temari dijo "Hermano que bueno que has regresado".

Algo extraño recorrió a Shikamaru cuando sintió esa oración, por alguna razón sonaba muy… no sabia como explicarlo, pero su cabeza estaba tan revuelta que no se detuvo a pensar en eso.

El sueño se apodero de él, pensar y pensar todo aquello estaba asiendo estragos en su mente, y finalmente pudo sentir como lo venció el cansancio.

La escena de asuma volvieron asta sus sueños

"No Hijo no es real, tu controlas esto en cierta manera, de alguna forma esto es lo que tu quieres que sea, las personas que han ejecutado el jutsu solo puede controlar las acciones de los demás, pero no la manera en la que tu vas a reaccionar ante las situaciones".

Aquellas palabras se repitieron una y otra ves en su mente, hasta que al abrir los ojos pudo contemplar, ojos azules y ojos verdes mirarlo con ternura.

"¿¿Ino??".. Pregunto con sorpresa, había estado tan cansado que no sintió en la habitación.

La rubia lo abrazo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ante la hermosa sonrisa de Temari.

"¿Como estas?, ¡Que bueno que regresaste!"

Había algo raro en todo aquello, mientras Ino lo abrasaba podía sentir sus manos heladas en su cuerpo, pero… Ino no tenia las manos heladas… ella siempre decía…

Para poder hacer florecer las más bellas plantas había que tener las manos calidas…

"Ya déjalo que no recuerdas que tiene quemaduras en su cuerpo", esa era la voz de Chouji.

Shikamaru estaba muy confundido, no solo por la apariencia de su amigo, si no también por que, realmente no le dolía las famosas quemaduras.

Muchas cosas eran muy raras en todo esto, todo lo que lo rodeaba era muy ¿irreal?... si en mucho aspectos todo lo que lo rodeaba paresia mas un sueño que una realidad.

¿Por que no recordaba la misión a la que había sido encomendado?...

¿Por qué Temari no tenia su inconfundible olor a jazmín?

¿Por qué no le dolían las quemaduras cuando Ino lo abrazaba?

¿Pero si sentía un gran dolor en su brazo…?

"Shikamaru… Shikamaru…" miro hacia ambos lados buscando el origen de esa voz, era dulce, y logro remecer algo en su interior.

Sus ojos chocaron en los de Temari, esta le sonrío, el le devolvió la sonrisa era su vos pero aquella sonrisa no lo remeció tanto como esa voz.

Sin duda alguna aquella era su voz, sin duda era su aroma a jazmín pero por alguna razón, aquello no provenía desde donde estaba la rubia lo sentía a su lado como si un fantasma estuviera hablándole…

Si aquella era la realidad le paresia mucho mas irreal todo aquello que el sueño en el que había vivido esos días.

Todo le paresia muy distinto a como lo recordaba los olores, las voces, las imágenes…

"Necesito estar solo" dijo de pronto y todos se retiraron de la habitación

Temari se devolvió cuando había llegado a la puerta y le dio un beso en la frente le sonrío y luego salio.

Shikamaru se destapo se levanto yendo hasta la ventana de su cuarto, miro el paisaje tratando de organizar todos los recuerdos en su mente, identificando lo real de la fantasía, y las cosas que por una u otra razón no le cuadraban en su mente…

Las palabras de su sensei le resonaron nuevamente, la conversación entre los tres de aquel día había sido muy extraña. Miro la calle y la gente pasaba una tras otra. "Lian", dijo en voz alta recordando el nombre y la criatura que esperaba Temari, tal ves no habría sido mala idea quedarse en aquel sueño.

Pero no había vuelta a tras ya había tomado una decisión, ¿Por qué era ese el punto en el que tenía que tomar decisión, no es así?...

Espera tenia que analizar las cosas con calma, todo dependía de lo que decidiera en ese momento.

1.- Cuando me enfrente a Temari sabia su posición por ese olor en su cuerpo, su olor a jazmín, pero ahora no lo tiene,

2.- Ino siempre solía jactarse por sus manos tibias y que por eso los arreglos le quedaban de lo mejor pero ahora las tiene frías.

3.- Mientras me hacia el dormido pude escuchar claramente la voz de Ino llamándome hermano… pero no era ella la que siempre me llamaba así, era Chouji.

4.- Por que mierda no recuerdo esta maldita misión.

5.- ¿Por que no me duelen las famosas quemaduras y si me duele el brazo?

Shikamaru suspiro profundo y se concentro juntando sus manos en forma de tazón, todas las imágenes pasaron por su mente como si de una película se tratara.

"Mierda como fui tan estúpido, todo esto, por eso son las migrañas, por eso no recordaba a Ino, por eso mis sensaciones son raras en relación a esta "realidad" siempre han sido ellos, siempre lo fueron, desde aquel día en el barranco por eso sentía que eran mas de dos los que me atacaron. Fueron ellos los que hicieron que no recordara nada, para evitar que en caso que no muriera volviera a Konoha.

Pero cuando empezó esto, cuando empezó esta mierda de ilusión… el dolor del brazo… esto empezó cuando… Gaara… fue cuando hable con Gaara…" Dijo muy sorprendido.

"Esto lo controlas tú" resonó fuerte en la habitación.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarse, abrió los ojos y toda la habitación desapareció, la oscuridad lo envolvió, aquel limbo a trabes del cual había llegado hasta ese lugar.

"Si te hubieses quedado dormido, no tendríamos que vernos en la obligación de destruirte" escucho una voz desde algún lado de aquella oscuridad.

"Con que este es su juego, este es el famoso jutsu que tanto han tratado de ocultar, envuelven a sus oponentes en una realidad falsa, para atacarlos cuando están desprevenidos, si una persona muere en su mente muere en la realidad, muy impresionante" les respondió Shikamaru sin temor alguno.

"Todo era perfecto, era poético en tus sueños la mujer que amas acabaría contigo pero lo has arruinado Nara, pero tu gran deducción ha errado en algo, Suko y yo tenemos Yutsus distintos, él puede manejar la mente de las personas, sus recuerdos y habilidades puede hacer que una persona cambie completamente de personalidad con solo manipular sus experiencias, fue él el que ha borrado tus recuerdos asé 1 años y el trastorno a tu amiguita, pero yo soy el que se a encargado de esto, me ha quedado muy bien ¿no crees?... todo para que murieras a gusto en brazos de tu mujer, pero creo que he sido demasiado bondadoso contigo" relato Yami desde la oscuridad

"Pero aun tenemos una oportunidad, acabaremos en este momento contigo" dijo su primo.

Shikamaru permaneció en su lugar con sus manos en los bolsillos, serró sus ojos demostrando una total serenidad comparado con la situación en la cual se encontraba, varios kunay se abalanzaron sobre el, pero estos se deshizo en las sombras que rodeaban al moreno.

"Son unos idiotas, no se por que Gaara siempre hablada de su gran inteligencia, les explicare una cosa… no pueden hacer nada, ¿La razón? Miren a su alrededor esto son sombras y yo soy el manipulador de las sombras, segundo ustedes me han dado las respuesta en su patético intento por confundirme, esta es mi mente y mi mente la manejo yo… tercero a pesar de su estupidez no son tan torpes como para estar cerca de mi cuerpo con la custodia que debe tener, la distancia debilita el jutsu… idiotas" dicho esto una gran luz inundo todo, revelando las figuras de los dos primos.

"Ustedes lo dijeron muy bien, si los mato en este lugar morirán en la realidad" la inmensa luz que rodeaba todo, también formaba unas inmensas sombras.

"En este lugar pagaran todo y cada uno de sus delitos" al decir esto una aguja salio de una de las sombras y se clavo en una de las piernas de Suko.

"Por todas las mujeres que sufrieron en sus manos" ahora segunda aguja se incrusto ahora en las el brazo de Yami.

"Por las que no aguantaron y terminaron sus vidas en un afán de terminar con todo aquello" simultáneamente las sombras se incrustaron en el estomago de ambos primos.

Shikamaru se acercó a ellos lentamente, los miro con desprecio mientras ellos se afirmaban los lugares por donde emanaba la sangre. "Un buen Shinobi no se deja llevar por sus sentimientos" dijo altivo mirando a Yami "lastima para ustedes que nunca me he considerado un buen Shinobi" dicho esto el joven patio el rostro de Yami con todas las fuerzas que tenia en su cuerpo.

"Pagaran por cada lagrima derramada de Temari" una nueva patada le llego a Yami en las costillas.

"Por cada vez que no concilio el sueño" esta vez su objetivo fue Suko, el que recibió el impacto

"Por cada vez que despertó gritando en medio de la noche, cada vez que miro con miedo a la gente que se le acercaba, por cada temblor en su cuerpo, por haber sido los causantes de que intentara acabar con su vida" esto lo dijo apartándose de sus oponentes.

Comenzó a realizar unos sellos miro por ultima vez a los dos primos luego "Kage enmmase no jutsu" una cúpula de sombras gigante que atrapo tanto a Yami como a Suko, esta posteriormente la exploto, ente la mirada seria de Shikamaru.

"Terminó Mi Amor, por fin esto acabo" dijo mientras veía como la esfera se comprimía hasta desaparecer.

"Esto no ha terminado Shika"

Shikamaru volteo la cabeza con rapidez, y sorprendido por completo al ver a la rubia en aquel lugar.

"Que ases en este lugar"

"Vengo a expiar algunas culpas y de paso a tratar de recuperar a un amigo"

Shikamaru se acercó unos pasos, temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar, pensaba que ya todo había acabado pero ya no se fiaba de nada.

"Shika, ¿Has pensado como saldrás de este lugar?"

"Realmente no… no había pensado en eso Ino, pero como has llegado hasta este lugar"

"Temari me fue a buscar, ella esta desesperada desde que quedaste inconsciente en el patio del Clan Hyuuga, trataron de no decirle nada, por su condición, pero ella se termino enterando, no se ha separado de tu lado, solo lo hizo en un momento en el empezaste a agitarte y me fue a buscar, tuvimos una no muy grata conversación y ella termino convenciéndome" esto lo dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

"Espera cuanto tiempo llevo a qui"

"Cuatro días, el día de ayer encontraron los cadáveres de los Fukube, recuerda que el tiempo en la mente no es el mismo que el que llevas en la realidad Shikamaru"

"Ino tengo que salir de aquí ¿tu sabes la salida?"

"Es tu mente, tu sabes como salir, solo habré los ojos"

"Espera… eso es lo mismo que me dijiste, ase unos días, entonces esa ilusión, no fueron ellos, fuiste tu"

"Para ser tan inteligente te has vuelto muy lento Shikamaru, ¿no te diste cuenta que hice aparecer a Asuma Sensei? Los primos no lo conocían, Por kami Sama Shikamaru ¿recién te das cuenta?"

"Todo esto es muy complicado Ino, no me culpes si no pude descifrar todo este enredo, deja ver la ilusión original era toda esa mierda de que todo estaba bien y lo de mi vida tranquila, luego llegaste tu y rompiste esa ilusión, y ellos tuvieron que crear otra que era esta tontera que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, pero déjate de indirectas, estoy cansado arto quiero salir de este lugar, y ya dime como"

"Nunca se te quitara lo vago, esta bien te diré como, cierra tus ojo, concéntrate en salir, solo piensa en despertar y eso es todo"

Shikamaru cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en salir de hay, poco a poco comenzó a sentir como si alguien acariciara su rostro, un agradable aroma a jazmín comenzó a rodearlo, su mano tibias era las que sentía en su rostro.

"**Vago despierta de una buena vez, ¿Que no vez a caso que te necesitamos**?" Sintió la voz tan clara de su princesa que podía sentir que casi la podía tocar.

Pronto pudo sentir como lo cobijaban una suaves mantas y su respiración se hizo Sueve y pausada

-Temari ve a comer algo yo estaré con el vago- se escucho la voz serena del kazekage.

-No gracias Gaara no tengo hambre- dijo tomando la mano de Shikamaru.

-Se que estas preocupada, pero tienes que alimentarte no solo por ti si no por tu bebe, llevas aquí sin alimentarte ase cuatro días-

Un silencio se hizo en la sala, Temari no miraba a su hermano, Gaara por su parte sabía que no se movería de ese lugar, no lo había hecho en 4 días y no lo haría ahora.

-Temari deja de comportante como una niña, ahora ven a qui acomódate en esta mesa y come esto que te ha mandado Yoshino san-

-Realmente no tengo…-

-Temari… vasta de tonteras, te alimentas como es debido y ahora ¿entendido?, no quiero que a mi sobrina le pase nada por que mi hermana es una terca-

La rubia suspiro profundo, apretó la mano de Shikamaru con fuerza luego le dio un beso en la frente "Estaré a qui al lado vago, ya regreso" le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Temari se sentó en la mesa que su hermano le había preparo, tomaba los alimento uno a uno, los tragaba despacio, paresia que tenia un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba que los alientos pasaran.

Habían sido unos largos 4 días, en los cuales solo se aparto por 1 hora de la cama de Shikamaru, sin que nadie se percatara se dirigió hasta el hospital, entro a la sala donde estaba la Yamanaka.

"Hola Temari bienes a mi casamiento con Shika ¿No es verdad?" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"No te hagas la loca conmigo Ino que se bien que estas muy cuerda"

"Si nuestros padres acordaron el casamiento, lo aremos en 1 mes mas, espero que puedas quedarte"

"Vuelve a la realidad Ino, todas escapamos de manera distinta, yo fingía que todo estaba bien, Ayako se refugiaba en su trabajo, Sayo no salía de su casa, Tamea Aiko y Mayra decidieron acabar con sus vidas y tu te ases la loca"

"Tendremos dos hijos un niño, una niña y además…" La mano de Temari se incrusto en la mejilla de Ino la que callo al suelo producto del golpe.

"Deja De Sentir Lastima Por Ti, No Eres La Una Que Ha Pasado Por Esto, Pero Si Eres La Única Que Puede Entrar A Su Mente Y Sacarlo, Si No Reaccionas No Solo Lo Perderás Como Amigo Esos Malditos Lo Mataran, Ahora Levántate De Hay, Que Shikamaru Te Necesita".

"¿Como lo superaste Temari?"

"No fue fácil Ino, créeme que no ha sido nada fácil, tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello y perdonarte"

"Temari… yo… yo no lo sabia… yo"

"Si… si lo se… esto se vuelve mermelada, luego nos abrazamos, ahora Shika nos necesita" fueron las ultimas palabras de Temari, le tendió la mano a Ino, que aun estaba en el suelo y salieron juntas del hospital.

Temari luego de consumir los alimentos con la vigilancia de su hermano, retomo su lugar al lado de su esposo, Ino le había dicho que se calmara que los tiempos de la mente eran distintos y con lo Vago que era se demoraría un poco en despertar, tenia muchas barreras que derrumbar antes de regresar, pero ella lo quería ahora a su lado,

"Eres un vago Shikamaru, siempre pones tu flojera por sobre cualquier cosa, ¿Te has puesto a pensar que harás cuando la bebe se ponga a llorar en las noches y no te deje dormir? Eso si será problemático, pero conociéndote lo mas probable es que los dos duerman de la misma manera"

Temari le acariciaba el cabello, mientras le sonreía con cariño, la pieza se tiño de rojo, mientras unas nubes juguetonas corrían por el cielo.

"Shikamaru esta mañana la Hokage me examino, me dijo que la bebe esta muy bien, que tengo que alimentarme mas, pero ambas estamos bien, Gaara no se quiere ir, dice que mientras estés asiéndola de vago, no me dejara sola"

"En la tarde vinieron Tenten y Neji a tenten se le esta notando la barriga, bueno ella tiene 2 meses mas que yo, y este fin de semana, se casaran en una ceremonia privada, Tenten tiene un lindo vestido"

"¿Te dije que Chouji, Kankuro y los demás están trabajando para arreglar nuestro departamento?, Kankuro protesto mucho, pero Gaara le mando y el se fue a trabajar, esta quedando tan linda como antes, yo creo que mañana terminaran de arreglarla"

"Ino dijo que te demorarías en despertar, pero ya te has tardado mucho, **Vago despierta de una buena vez, ¿Que no vez a caso que te necesitamos?" **dijo mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que el descanso de un hombre es sagrado?".

"No me vengas con esas tonteras Has estado descansando por casi 5 días, no puedes ser tan perezoso" sus ojos se tornaron rojos, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y una de sus manos se dirigió instintivamente hasta su vientre.

"Mujer no te atrevas a ponerte a llorar, si lo haces, te prometo que me duermo nuevamente"

"Si te atreves a dormirte te juro que te tiro por la ventana"

"acércate un poco quiero decirte algo"

Temari se acercó hasta quedar con su cara frente a la de Shikamaru, lo miro intrigada, el susurro algo que por el tono ella no alcanzo a escuchar, afino más su oído y acercó mas para poder escuchar las palabras del estratega, estaba recién despertando luego de 5 días por lo que ella pensó que estaba débil para poder hablar.

Aprovechando el momento el moreno tomo la nuca de Temari y la atrajo hasta si, la beso dulcemente mientras su mano jugaba con los cabellos sueltos de la chica.

"Mujer te dije que te amo" le dijo luego que se separo de ella.

"Idiota" le respondió ella con una sonrisa en su rostro y acurrucándose en el pecho de Shikamaru.


	20. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 (no es en NU)**

"¿Como se encuentra el vago?"

"Ya despertó, y se durmió de nuevo"

"Oneechan encontró al marido mas perezoso de todos, mientras el duerme, nosotros nos deslomamos para arreglar todo esto y que quede decente"

"¿No pretenderás que mi ahijada nazca en una pocilga?"

"Quien te nombró padrino de la bebe, yo soy el mayor y merezco ser el padrino"

"Temari es la mayor, por si no lo recuerdas, además yo soy el kazekage, ¿tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

"No ninguno, ¿como yo iba a tener algún inconveniente, con que el Kazekage sea el padrino de mi sobrina? ¡Es un gran honor para mi!"

"Más te vale"

"Gaara se que no has venido a ver como ha quedado la casa de Temari o a que discutan quien será el padrino de la bebe, que es lo que pasa"

"Falta uno, y no me quedare tranquilo hasta que aparezca"

"El primo del Vago, lo se no he dejado de pensar en eso, aunque es solo uno, el Clan Nara es conocido por su inteligencia y habilidad estratégica"

"El anciano del clan Nara, me ha asegurado que ellos se encargaran de él pero…"

"No te preocupes Gaara, se lo que quieres, no dejare Konoha hasta que ese aparezca tu no puedes estar más tiempo fuera de la villa y lo más seguro es que regreses cuando tu ahijada nazca, por lo que puedes irte tranquilo"

"Sabia que podía confiar en ti, partiré mañana temprano, luego de hablar con la Hokage"

La noche grata, el principio de la primavera dejaba ver un grato calor en la aquella noche, la luna resplandecía opacando el brillo de las estrellas y su luz se colaba por la ventana cuando Shikamaru abrió nuevamente sus ojos. Miro la habitación y pudo ver en la cama de al lado a la rubia que dormía placidamente, su vientre comenzaba a abultarse y la sonrisa en sus labios le daba un toque radiante.

Se medio incorporo en la cama sin dejar de ver a la mujer, mientras las ideas se acomodaban en su mente, los últimos días habían sido muy raros, pero por fin estaba en casa. Su viaje había sido largo y por un momento pensó que no lograría llegar, pero después de todo, estaba en su hogar.

"Es una mujer muy valiente, has escogido muy bien Shika"

Shikamaru miro hacia la voz, la miro sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, mucho tiempo y muchas discusiones habían pasado.

"Si lo se"

La rubia de ojos azules se acercó hasta la princesa de Suna, tomando una manta la cubrió, "No se ha separado de ti en todos estos días"

"Ino, yo…"

"¿sabes?, le debo mucho a tu esposa, golpea duro" ella tomo un respiro y luego miro a su amigo y le pregunto "¿crees que podamos empezar desde un principio?"

"Ino han pasado muchas cosas, pero es muy problemático pensar en eso, pasar peleando es demasiado agotador y devolver el paso es muy fastidioso, es mas fácil olvidar todo. Además no ha sido todo tu culpa debí haberte dicho cuales eran mis planes"

"Siempre fueron tus planes casarte con ella, por eso inventaste esa misión para ir a Suna, querías ir a buscarla"

"Así es, de cierta forma, nos escribíamos casi a diario, pero cuando le escribí diciendo lo que sucedía con el clan y le propuse matrimonio no escribió devuelta, ella no volvió a responderme, me preocupaba mucho, por un momento pensé que se había enfadado con mi propuesta, cuando recibí una nota que decía que la fuera a ver, y me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi, no tuve tiempo de decirles nada ni a Chouji ni a ti, solo sabia que no podía dejarla ahí"

"¿Quien fue el que te escribió?"

"Era anónima, pero por la letra no fue difícil de descubrir quien fue, la nota me la mando su hermano Kankuro"

"Descansa Shika, que luego te tocara duro cuando nazca tu bebita, creo que te darán de alta mañana, y por lo que se te espera un alto de informes por revisar"

"Que problemático"

La rubia salio del la habitación, Shikamaru se alivió al saber que ya había limado sus asperezas con la que había sido una gran amiga por muchos años, pero había algo en los ojos de Ino su chispa y su alegría habitual ya no estaban. Pero ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en eso, por ahora él tenía otras cosas que hacer, como cambiarse de cama y acompañar en su esposa en sus sueños.

La mañana había llegado, en el palacio central de Konoha en joven peli-rojo se encontraba en la oficina, Tsunade afirmaba su cabeza las ojeras delataban las horas de sueño perdidos los últimos días.

"Como pretende que yo haga eso"

"La pequeña será muy importante tanto para Suna como para Konoha, mi hermana suele ser muy terca en lo que ayuda financiera se refiere, y no permitirá que yo la ayude, pero no podemos dejar que mi ahijada se críe en ese pequeño departamento, esa niña es especial para ambas villas…"

"Sin contar con que es su sobrina ¿no es así Gaara san?"

"Así es Tsunade dono esa pequeña es mi sobrina y no permitiría que crezca en un lugar tan pequeño siendo una niña tan importante para mi al igual que lo es mi hermana, Kankuro se quedara unos días, Quiero asegurarme de que…"

"El ultimo de los prófugos no intente nada contra Temari San, entiendo no tiene por que preocuparse dos de nuestros mejores rastreadores están tras su pista, me encargare de los detalles de la estadía de su hermano, ahora con su permiso, tengo que darle el alta a Shikamaru y creo que usted tiene que emprender viaje a Suna"

Un saludo fraterno y el Kazekage fue rumbo a buscar sus cosas, el viaje era largo y el había salido tan rápido de su villa que no tubo tiempo de preparar nada y ahora se encontraba preocupado por lo que sucedía ahí, el consejo no perdería tiempo en sacar ventaja de su ausencia.

Sus sentimientos se entremezclaban, por un lado tenía sus obligaciones para con Suna y sus habitantes, por otro estaba su hermana y su autoproclamada ahijada, no se podia quedar tranquilo, de alguna forma se sentía responsable.

Su trabajo y sus deberes para con su pueblo lo habían alejado de su hermana y habían permitido que todo aquello le ocurriese, sus llegadas tarde hasta la casa a la cual los tres compartían, sus salidas temprano, todas aquellas ocasiones en las cuales ella se negaba a salir de misión al saber quien la acompañaría.

En los últimos 6 años, fueron 4 las ocasiones en las cuales se vieron, la distancia entre cada una de ella le permitió ver lo bien que se sentía, y eso lo hacia sentirse más culpable.

Sentía que era él, el causante de sus males, por que otra razón su hermana solo con su distancia se sentía bien, y cuando el llegaba parecía que se marchitaba.

"Gaara sama a que hora partimos"

"En una hora más, prepara todo, Kankuro se quedara"

"Gaara sensei se encuentra bien"

"Si Matsuri, solo prepara todo que nos tenemos que marchar"

El joven se acercó a la ventana, mirando como los árboles comenzaban a brotar. Si mal no recordaba era un día de mucho calor aquel en el cual Temari se fue de su villa.

Hacia ya muchos meses con los cuales no cruzada mas de 3 palabras con ella, en un par de ocasiones se sorprendió pensando en la joven, en otras tantas al llegar hasta su casa pudo sentir sollozos proveniente desde su habitación, pero el cansancio del día le impedían abrir la puerta para saber que era lo que pasaba.

De todas formas ¿Qué tan malo le podía pasar?, ella era Sabaku No Temari, la kunoichi más fuerte de todo Suna, seguro y debía ser el cansancio, se dijo una y otra vez.

Uno de esos días Lidió con una muy pesada reunión con el consejo, Luego de eso, reuniones con el equipo decodificador y además lidiaba con una sequía de 3 meses, llego agotado hasta su casa, cerca de media noche, kankuro había llegado ese día de una muy pesada misión hacia mucho se había acostado, el silencio de esa noche era sepulcral y al pasar por el el frente de la puerta de su hermana.

Se obligo a detenerse a pesar de su cansancio, hacia ya cerca de 2 semanas que lo único que sentía de ella eran lamentos desde su habitación, pero aquel día no se sentía nada, ni un sollozo, ni un lamento nada.

Esto llamo su atención y decidió abrir la puerta, pero le fue imposible, se encontraba cerrada por dentro, un mal presentimiento se apodero de su mente y la necesidad de entrar le fue muy importante, uso su arena para derrumbarla.

Miro a su alrededor y la habitación estaba muy desordenada, pero no habían rastros de la joven por ningún lado, su cama estaba deshecha.

"Temari" la llamo con su tono tranquilo, y se quedo parado esperando respuesta.

"Temari" volvió a llamarla y afino su oído esperando respuesta.

Un imperceptible lamento se escucho, el joven quedo tranquilo analizando la procedencia del sonido, hasta ubicarla en el interior del armario.

Se acercó y abrió la puerta, trato de ocultar su sorpresa, al verla con su cabello enmarañado, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, en el rincón mas oscuro del armario.

El solo se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello, al primer contacto ella trato de apartarse, rápidamente, pero luego al ver de quien se tratabas se aferro a el, llorando amargamente.

Gaara se quedo con ella toda la noche, en la mañana fue al baño se lavo la cara y al tomar la toalla, vio en el suelo una caja, un Test. de embarazo.

Los pensamientos de él joven sacaron conclusiones, seguro que quedo embarazada y el responsable se había hecho el desentendido.

Esa tarde hubo una reunión de emergencia solos los dos hombres Sabaku No,

"Temari tiene un buen amigo en konoha no es así"

"Si es el vago del Nara ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por que ella necesitara uno, en Suna no tiene, abra que darle licencia, además tenemos el problema del consejo"

"Si esos viejos pondrán el grito en el cielo seguro, lo mas probable es que intenten dar un ejemplo con ella, diablos, ¡espera a que le descubra quien fue el mal nacido!"

"Ella aun no me ha dicho nada, por eso será mejor que tu le escribas la nota, hazlo de manera anónima, yo empezare a aplazar sus misiones hasta que sea necesario"

"Entendido Gaara, le escribiré ahora mismo, tal vez con el se desahogue, no ha querido salir de su habitación"

"¿Matsuri esta con ella?"

"Si, ahora iré a escribirle, luego a descubrir quien fue el idiota que se atrevió a ponerle las manos encima"

"Kankuro calma, recuerda que ella siempre dice que por esas cosas no tiene novio, no algo así como si la hubiesen violado"

El joven se había perdido en sus recuerdos, mirando los árboles como se mecían al son de la brisa, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

"Oye Gaara, te están esperando en el portón solo faltas tú"

"Si ya voy kankuro"

Al llegar al portón de salida de la villa se encontraban los hombres de Suna esperando su kage para marchar rumbo a Suna, también estaban ahí sus amigos de konoha, para desearles suerte en su camino a casa. Con su amigo Naruto un abrazo fraterno, saludos un par de palabras sigilosas entre los dos Sabaku No. Y luego solo quedaba la partida.

El peli-rojo, miro atrás cuando llevaba un par de metros fuera del portón, había jurado que sintió su nombre, seguro y fue su imaginación.

Pero nuevamente lo sintió, si lo estaban llamando, se giró y regreso un par de pasos, cuando la vio, su hermana venia corriendo hasta el portón

"¿acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí?" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

"¿Temari acaso estas loca?, como andas corriendo por la calles, haber si le pasa al mi ahijada"

"Tú ahijada esta bien, es una terca y testaruda como su madre"

"Temari yo…"

"No digas nada, todo esta bien"

"Claro, claro ustedes abrazos y para kankuro nada, el se autodenomina padrino de mi sobrina, y nadie le dice nada, seguro y fuera yo me manda volar, pero no es Gaara…"

"Kankuro has el favor de guardar silencio" le respondió su hermano

"Si… si kankuro silencio, kankuro ve a construir el departamento, kankuro ve por agua, kankuro esto, kankuro lo otro"

"Te lo advierto"

"Ya… ya… guarde silencio… pero ni un misero apretón de manos…"

"Me estas hartando"

"Si ya entendí, ya guarde silencio" finalizo kankuro al ver el rostro serio de Gaara.

La rubia río de buenas ganas, atrajo al joven castaño que permanecía taimado a unos pasos de ella, los abrazó a ambos, estaba feliz y triste, pero sabia que ahora podría ir llevar a su niña y como decía recordar los colores del desierto


	21. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 21**

Cuando tus más profundos deseos se vuelven una pesadilla, cuando lo iba a pensar, todo sus sueños eran tener una linda familia con dos hijos un niño y una niña, una esposa no muy fea y morir de viejo antes que ella.

Pero este sueño se quedo en eso, una linda utopia de sueños infantiles.

A su corta edad estaba casado, se cayo por un barranco perdió la memoria, lo expulsaron de su Clan, se tubo que enfrentar con un par de maniáticos de la arena, sin contar con la pelea con su ex equipo.

Todo un Record para un shinobi que solo quería una vida tranquila y morir de viejo.

Esa era la recopilación de sus últimos años, que por lo visto habían sido cualquier cosa menos tranquilos.

¿Por qué el día de hoy, en vez de regresar a su apartamento, Donde lo esperaba su esposa, había preferido ir al bar local?

Fácil, hay se encontraría con el único de su generación que compartía lo mejor y lo peor que les paso en toda su vida, notorio contraste, pero no podía llamarse de otra forma, tan solo era el enigmas de la vida.

-Llegas tarde Nara-

-Lo se-

Fue toda la conversación por unos momentos, ambos se quedaron hay mirando sus copas, unas notorias ojeras demarcaban sus rostros, y el cansancio era evidente en ambos muchachos, si paresia que hasta los vasos eran muy pesados para levantarlos.

El escándalo llego hasta al apacible bar de la mano de Naruto, kiba y Chouji, los que llegaron tan alegres y llenos de energía que lograron que ambos muchachos suspiraran profundos y levantaran sus tragos y se los bebieran de una sola vez.

-¿Qué les pasa?, si hasta parece que vienen llegando de una misión S- les dijo Kiba golpeando la espalda de Neji.

-No tenemos tanta suerte- dijeron los dos morenos a la vez.

-No se de que te quejas Shikamaru, ahora tienes una vida tranquila, como siempre lo quisiste, con tu mujer, estas esperando a tu primer hijo, y tienes un tranquilo trabajo de oficina-

-No tienes idea Chouji, seria mas tranquilo una misión rango S, acompañado de niños de la academia-

-Eres demasiado exagerado- le repuso kiba mientras se sentaba al lado de Neji

-No es eso kiba- lo defendió este ultimo –no tienes ni idea lo que estamos pasando, es mas fácil enfrentar los entrenamientos con Lee y Gai Sensei corriendo de manos por la ciudad a tener una mujer… -

-Muy problemática embarazada en tu casa que además se aburre muy seguido por que no la dejan…-

-Hacer nada, por que le han prohibido entrenar y hacer esfuerzos, por lo que desquita su tiempo de ocio…-

-Creando las mas extrañas ocurrencias para amargarte la vida, con la escusa de que "es un antojo" justo a mitad de la noche-

Fueron las conclusiones de ambos shinobis quienes hablaron casi al unísono, mientras sostenían la copa en una mano y sus cabezas con la otra.

-Aun creo que están exagerando, no puede ser tanto- cuestione alegre Naruto

-Uzumaki tú no has sufrido el tener que levantarte a las 1:30 de la madrugada, luego de haberte acostado a las 1:00, por que a tu esposa se le ocurrió pintar el cuarto del bebe primero celeste, pero luego se arrepintió y pensó que el verde se vería mejor…-

-Claro que eso se le ha ocurrido antes de hacerse la ecografía por lo que luego tuviste que pintarla nuevamente, de color rosa…-

-Pero la tuviste que pintar luego que llegaste de una misión rango A, que tienes que tomar para juntar dinero para la pintura-

-Son un par de quejumbrosos, no pueden estar pintando todo el tiempo, a lo mas les tomara un día- dijo Chouji mientras hacia sonar una frituras en su boca.

-Claro que no pintas todo el tiempo…-

-Porque primero tuviste que ir a comprarla, y ver si el verde agua combina con la cuna que compraste, por que si no combina…-

-Tienes dos opciones, o devuelves la cuna que tuviste que traer del otro lado de Konoha o vuelves a pintar la habitación hasta que combina con la cuna que compraste-

-Neji recuerda las misiones… a la que la Hokage te manda, esas a la cual te dice, que si te demoras más de medio segundo en llegar te mandara a limpiar el monumento a los Hokage con tu cepillo de dientes-

-Si Shikamaru y luego de llegar en tiempo record de ella, te recibe con un lindo discurso sobre la maternidad y terminas llegando a casa cansado pero tienes que ponerte el delantal de tú mujer y limpiar toda la casa-

-Y claro, luego que piensas que puedes sentarte a descansar, resulta que a ella se le ocurrió comer frutillas con chocolate…-

-Cuando revisas la nevera te das cuanta que es lo único que no hay y tienes que salir a ver si encuentras un negocio abierto a media noche, por que si la Godaime se entera que no le cumpliste el antojo-

-Te dará el sermón de tu vida sobre el cuidado de las mujeres embarazadas, los cambios hormonales y además te amenazara con no volver a tener hijos si lo vuelves ha hacerlo, que problemático-

Los tres se miraban mutuamente con cara de incredulidad, realmente no podía ser tan terrible, seguro que era el cansancio del día, o el hecho de que… no… no lo sabían, lo que si sabían era que no podía ser tan horrible.

-Shikamaru ¿recuerdas la familia?- ante aquella pregunta el estratega boto todo el trago que tenia en su boca.

Los chicos se acomodaron esto se venia para rato.

-Ho si chicos, tu familia deja de ser tu familia cuando ella esta embarazada- dijo Shikamaru, -Ella es una pobre mujer Indefensa y ya no tienes a una mujer problemática embarazada, también tienes a tu problemática familia haciéndole barra-

-Además toda familia tiene al maniático de turno, en mi caso es el tío Hiashi sama, en caso del Nara son sus dos cuñados, por lo que a la menor de las quejas, hay mil ojos te están amenazando de muerte-

-Y falta lo peor de todo…-

-si, los padrinos…-

-Ellas siempre se lava las manos sobre el tema y te dejan a ti luchando con toda la familia y amigos además de la Hokage…-

-Porque todos quieren serlo y si no los elijes se enojan, pero son solo dos, no puede elegir a toda la villa… por lo que por matemáticas siempre el 90% queda disgustado con tigo…-

-Porque ella es inocente sobre ese tema…-

El moreno se tomo el último trago y se levanto de la mesa. –Será, mejor que me retire, estoy cansado-

-Si yo te acompaño-

Ambos chicos salieron del bar con cabizbajos, caminaron unas cuadras en silencio, hasta llegar a una de las en donde se tenían que separar.

-Nos vemos en el control el martes, Nara-

-Si nos vemos, Hyuuga-

Dicho esto ambos emprendieron rumbo hacia sus casas, Shikamaru metió sus manos a los bolsillos y camino tranquilo, no era muy tarde, al llegar vio las luces apagadas, tal vez esa problemática pensaría que llegaría muy tarde…

Entro despacio sacándose los zapatos, no prendió las luces, camino conociendo muy bien el camino hasta su habitación,

No sin antes pasar por la pieza de la bebe, de un lindo color rosa con nubes blancas, la cuna al centro también de color blanca, peluches y muñecas en un mueble en una esquina ropita guardado en bolsas en cada cajón, todo preparado como si la pequeña heredera llegara al día siguiente hasta su hogar.

Se sentó con cuidado en su cama, no quería despertarla, estaba tan tranquila, para sus ojos era la mujer más problemáticamente hermosa en ese momento.

-Pensé que llegarías mas tarde, ¿No te juntarías con tus amigos? - le dijo Temari con voz perezosa y con sus ojos cerrados.

-Descansa mujer. Que has tenido pesadillas y no has podido descansar-

-Shika no han sido pesadillas solo malos sueños, no te preocupes tanto, Tsunade Sama dice que es normal, recuerda que ya tengo 6 meses-

-Lo se, pero de todas formas deberías descansar recuerda que tuviste complicaciones al principio, ¿Te has tomado tus remedio?-

-Si mama si me los he tomado, también deje la ropa en bolsas como me dijiste, para que no se ensucia, y lo hice sentada en la mecedora que me has comprado…-

-Mujer he pensado que tal vez las nubes son mucho, ¿No seria mejor que la…?-

-¿Quieres dejar esa pieza tranquila?... hombre esta perfecta como la has pintado, deberías hacerme caso y calmarte un poco-

-Mañana tengo el día libre, ¿Te parece que vallamos al bosque Nara y hagamos un día de campo?, hace mucho que no salimos solos los tres- le dijo acariciando su barriga.

-Aun no nace y la consientes, no quiero saber como será cuando la tengas en tus brazos, ¿Qué dirían tus amigos si supieran que tienes antojos de frutillas con chocolate?-

-¡Lo negaría el resto de mi vida! Son las mujeres las que tiene antojos no los hombres-

-Seguro y te quejas con ellos de lo problemática que es tu mujer embarazada- dijo riéndose y abrazándolo por la cintura,

El se recostó con ella haciéndole cariño en su cabello, con una sonrisa en sus labios –Por supuesto que no mujer, tú eres un ángel-

Dicho esto le beso y se durmió con la convicción que la llevaría de un lindo día de campo.

Aquella mañana se levanto temprano la dejo dormir mientras el preparo todo la llevaría, a pesar que Tsunade Sama le había dicho mil veces que ella estaba bien, él la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana, no le gustaba que saliera sola, o que estuviera sola en su casa, que hiciera las labores de la casa o que hiciera esfuerzos, definitivamente Nara Shikamaru se había convertido en un esposo problemático.

Ella no dormía solo fingía hacerlo, era lindo verlo tan preocupado además, ¿quien podía dormir con la bulla en la cocina?.

Salieron de su casa rumbo al bosque, hace ya unos 4 meses que le había levantado las sanciones por lo que podía entrar y salir de los territorios del Clan sin ningún tipo de problemas, eso era ideal para él ya que a pesar que nunca se quejo, si había extrañado mucho el descansar bajo las sombras de aquellos árboles.

Extendió una manta bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, a unos metros una linda cascada, rodeada de hermosos arbustos en flor, el sol daba justo el las gotas de agua que formaban un hermoso arco iris, era el ligar perfecto para relajarse y tener una aplacible tarde con ella.

Ella quería meterse en la apacible laguna que formaba la cascada a pesar de las quejas de Shikamaru, y con lo problemática que es, lo hizo a pesar de sus protestas, protestas que se volvieron una sonrisa cuando la vio alegre en la laguna.

Si todo había valido la pena por verla así, feliz con algo tan sencillo como meter los pies en una laguna, además se veía tan hermosa mientras el agua resbalaba por sus piernas y las gotas traviesas mojaban su cabello, si aquel era un espectáculo digno de verse.

Luego de un rato de mirar embobado a la rubia como se bañaba y como su vestido que apegaba en su abultada figura, llego a algunas conclusiones:

1-. Que esa mujer se veía más hermosa que nunca con su ropa regada a su figura.

2-. Que el embarazo no había disminuido ni un poco su sexy personalidad.

3-. Que ya había pasado mucho tiempo esa mujer en el agua y se podía resfriar.

Se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba, luego que ella no le prestara atención cuando la llamo, una cara seria tenia en su rostro, la tomo entre sus brazos y la saco del agua, mientras ella ponía una cara de falso disgusto.

Precavido como era su costumbre entre las cosas que llevó venia un cambio de ropa para ella, si aquel hombre la conocía también que sabia ella se metería al agua, a su vez ella lo conocía también que sabia que él la llamaría y al no prestarle atención iría a sacarla del agua.

La luz se colaba por las ramas de los árboles, ella dormía en sus piernas, la miraba, era agradable tener una tarde así tranquilos, luego de la partida de kankuro hace ya 3 meses, le costo mucho poder ir a trabajar, y dejarla sola en casa.

-Hombre desde cuando tomaste la costumbre de no dormir y mirarme como yo lo hago-

-Me gusta verte dormir, es solo eso-

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos acá?-

-Por supuesto, tu habías llegado muy enfadada de Suna, habías paliado con Kankuro antes de salir, y llegaste con un humor que dabas miedo-

-Si y tu me trajiste aquí para que me relajara, tu te sentaste ahí- dijo apuntando a un árbol al otro lado –y yo me puse a golpear ese árbol- dijo apuntando el que estaba a su lado-

-Si estuviste como una hora en eso, hasta que te cansaste-

-Ya ni recuerdo por que fue la discusión, lo que si recuerdo es que se puso a llover, y nos refugiamos en una cueva al otro lado de la cascada-

-Son pocos los que conocen esa cueva, solíamos escóndenos ahí con… Kouta-

-Shika estas bien…-

-Si es solo que me acorde de el, no se que le paso, de niños solíamos ser muy buenos amigos, pero de pronto, el cambio, no fue el mismo y mira como hemos terminado…-

-No puedes culparte por las acciones de tu primo, el solo eligió su camino, tú tienes que seguir el tuyo-

Un minuto de silencio, mientras las hojas de los árboles se mecían al son de una tranquila brisa, el moreno miraba las nubes correr en el cielo y ella miraba la cara de él como se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Shikamaru bajó su miraba posándose entre el frondoso bosque, y pudo ver la silueta de un ciervo que aparecía y desaparecía, el se paro del lugar besando la frente de Temari.

-Me están buscando regreso enseguida, no te muevas de este lugar-

-No demores Shikamaru, recuerda que pronto tendremos que irnos-

Temari se levanto y se acerco a los matorrales con lindas flores que habían del otro lado de del valle,

Comenzó a recolectar flores de aquel lindo lugar, la pequeña en su vientre comenzó a patear con fuerza.

-Tranquila pequeña, tu papá regresara muy pronto, dijo acariciando su estomago-

-Si pequeña princesa, solo espera un poco más, tu padre pronto llegara- dijo una voz ronca tras ella.

Ella se giro rápido, un joven alto moreno de ojo café, se encontraba ahí, Temari retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Qué hago?, ¡Vengarme!, ¿Qué quiero? Solo dos cosas, Solo quiero lo que por derecho es mío, y quiero que Shikamaru se retuerza y que se arrepienta el resto de su vida por no haberse apartado de mi camino-

* * *

Lady Amaltea  
es siempre un plaser leer tus comentarios

gracias estamos terminado con este fic

ya queda poco para que por fin sean una problematica familia feliz


	22. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22**

-Neji oniisan, ¿No tenias misión el día de hoy?-

-La tenia Hinata Sama, pero la Hokage dijo que no tendría misiones complicadas hasta después del nacimiento del bebe-

-Pe… pero…-

-No Hinata sama, en este lugar puedo entrenar tranquilo además no es muy lejos de la mansión por lo que si pasa algo estaré cerca-

-¿pu… puedo pedirte un favor oniisan?-

-Si Hinata sama, si usted lo desea podemos entrenar juntos-

Dicho esto ambos oji blancos, comenzaron a entrenar, a pesar de todo y la cercanía que ambos habían alcanzado, Neji seguía tratándola como la futura líder del Clan y ella lo trataba con el formalismo que siempre la caracterizo, siempre que sus deberes se los permitían se juntaban en aquel claro a entrenar, razón por la cual Neji sabia a la perfección lo que su prima le diría, jamás lo reconocería, no era parte de su ser, pero la oji perla se había ganado un espacio muy importante en su corazón.

-Bien Hinata Sama veamos cual es el alcance que ha logrado con su Byakugan-

-¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más!-

-¿Que pasa princesa?, siempre he escuchado las historias de su valentía en al campo de batalla, de su arrojo y fuerza, ¿O es que solo eran una sarta de mentiras?-

-¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más!-

No era que le tuviera miedo, pero ¿Cómo enfrentar a aquel tipo sabiendo que podía poner en riesgo la vida de su Hija?, se sentía atada de manos, su mente funcionaba solo en función del bebe y poder protegerlo.

Por instinto cubrió su vientre con sus manos, -Pequeña tranquila, todo estará muy bien te lo prometo- susurro mas para darse valor a ella misma que para calmar a su bebe.

-Valla si esa es la gran valentía de la que todos siempre hablan, Puedo suponer que lo de su gran fuerza también era una exageración- dijo en tono muy sarcástico, seguido de una tétrica sonrisa.

-Subestimar a tú adversario es lo peor que puedes hacer, ahora entiendo cuando Shikamaru dice que no has sacado la inteligencia de los Nara-

Temari no se pasaría a llevar nadie lastimaría a su bebe y por sobre cualquier cosa nadie le decía débil.

Kouta comenzó a hacer rápidos movimientos de manos, mismos que Temari conocía muy bien, no por nada era esposa de un Nara -Kage Mane no jutsu-

-Neji oniisan, mira en esa dirección-

-¿Qué sucede Hinata Sama- le preguntó activando su byakugan

-¡Que sorpresa! Aun embarazada eres muy rápida Hime, probemos esos reflejos suyos, Kage Nui no jutsu-

Temari trato de evadir las sombras que se cernían frente a ella, logrando esquivar alguna, pero su cuerpo resentía su embarazo y tropezó cayendo al suelo.

Cuándo pensó que todo estaba perdido, una gran sombra apareció frente a ella, tragando por completo las agujas que amenazaban su vida.

Las sombras redujeron su tamaño, hasta formar la silueta de una persona, poco a poco estas, desaparecieron para dar paso a Shikamaru.

Este estaba concentrado mirando a su primo, sus ojos no se despegaban de su enemigo,

-Mujer ¿Estás bien?- pregunto con tono profundo.

-Si genio, no te preocupes, ¡me encanta descansar en este lugar!- le respondió medio en serio medio en broma.

-Debiste quedarte en el agujero dónde estabas, cometiste el peor error de todos, nunca debiste haber metido a mi mujer y a mi hija en nuestros problemas-

El viento sopló con fuerza, pocas veces se había visto al genio del clan Nara con esa rabia en su cara, rabia multiplicada por dos cuando kouta se atrevió a poner en riesgo no solo a su mujer sino también a su hija

-Mujer quédate a un lado que esto lo arreglare yo-

Al decir esto Shikamaru lanzó una lluvia de Shuriken y kunai que fueron evitadas con mucha facilidad por Kouta, quien rió con fuerza por el ataque, pero las armas se devolvieron con la misma rapidez.

Una de ellas alcanzo el brazo del joven rasgando su ropa, -Vamos hace unos segundos lo encontrabas muy gracioso- le dijo con la misma seriedad que había tenido desde que apareció

-El problema de enojarse es que nublas tu juicio Shikamaru- dijo y una sombra con forma de aguja amenazo con clavarse en medio del pecho de Temari.

Desde el interior del bosque salió una silueta que antes que aquella sombra se clavara en la chica la aparto del peligro.

-Mi juicio está perfectamente, eres tú el idiota que no nota el chakra cuando se acerca-

-¿Necesitas ayuda Nara?-

-No Hyuuga solo quédense con Temari-

-Hinata Sama, revise a Temari San-

Mientras los dos oji perlas cuidaban a la rubia, Shikamaru se podía concentrar en todo en su pelea, esto acabaría en este lugar.

-Ya no más complacencias contigo te has metido por última vez con mi familia-

Shikamaru dio dos pasos al frente, acercándose a su oponente, este trato de apartarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

-¿De verdad pensaste que lanzaría un ataque así porque si?, ¡Qué poca capacidad de análisis tienes Primito!, ahora entiendo porque te rechazaron del escuadrón de estrategia-

Kouta miro hacia el piso donde permanecían dos cuchillas donde se encontraba su sombra.

-Tengo todas las facultades para aniquilarte en este lugar y nadie diría nada, pero no quiero que mueras rápido, demasiado honor para una basura como tú-

Se acercó hasta quedar a uno paso de su primo lo miro con una total seriedad, misma que no había perdido desde que llego, -Pero eso no quiere decir que no me las pagaras-

Un certero golpe se encajo en la cara del joven Nara, quien cayó al suelo pero sus pies permanecieron pegados firme en el mismo lugar, Shikamaru realizo un par de sellos que luego descargo un chakra en la sombra de su primo, posteriormente a eso patio las dagas liberándolo del jutsu.

Kouta se levanto con rapidez, se aparto de Shikamaru realizando sellos con sus manos -Kage Mane no jutsu- grito con todas sus fuerzas pero nada paso.

-Basura, no mereces llevar el apellido Nara, y menos nuestras habilidades, el consejo decidió suprimirlos y es un verdadero placer hacerlo en persona-

Las hojas se movieron al son de una fuerte ráfaga de viento que en esos momentos inundo el bosque, Shikamaru solo miraba con una seriedad que nadie se la conocía, sus ojos cerrados sus manos empuñadas con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo, su cerebro se había desconectado por completo de su cuerpo tratando de recobrar la paz necesaria para poder terminar con aquella pelea con la mente fría.

Pero su descuido en batalla fue bien aprovechando por Kouta el que en ese momento lo derribo, y decidió darse a la fuga subiendo por el acantilado que formaba la gran cascada en aquel lindo lugar.

Shikamaru se apresuro a levantarse y así seguir a su primo por el barranco, cuando Temari lo vio le grito, su corazón se había contraído al verlo subirse en aquel lugar, la imagen de Shikamaru cayendo por aquel lugar, todo podía pasar nuevamente y eso no lo podría soportar.

Un viento soplo por el costado del moreno estratega, como una caricia que lo obligo a detener sus pasos, el aroma a jazmín traído por el viento, lo obligo a racionalizar sus actos había perdido el control por unos momentos y había olvidado sus planes que tenia para detener a su primo.

Se detuvo casi llegando al final de cañada, sonrío un momento y luego bajo por el mismo lugar por el cual había subido, en ese momento ya no le parecía importante su primo, o por lo menos eso hacía parecer.

Kouta había llegado al final de barranco tomo una rama dándose el impulso para poder llegar hasta la cima de esta, cayó de rodillas exhausto y desde su posición pudo ver las pesuñas de un gran ciervo.

Levanto su mirada lentamente para encontrase con aquella imponente figura, sus grandes e imponentes cornamentas le servían de marco al sol que resplandecía tras de él, mientras sus oscuros ojos lo escudriñaban meticulosamente.

Tras de aquel gran animal había otro ligeramente más pequeño, y pudo ver que a cada lado de aquellos animales habían dos miembros de su Clan.

Shikamaru sintió desde su posición en la mitad de aquel barranco el bramar de los animales lo que le dio a entender que todo había salido como él lo tenía planeado. Sus delirios acabaron al sentir la voz de su rubia exigiendo que bajara de una buena vez, sonrió al saber que tanto aquella mujer se preocupaba por él.

Tomo una fuerte rama que se encontraba un poco más abajo, pero esta se encontraba seca, se rompió antes que él se pudiera dar cuanta se encontraba cayendo desde la mitad de la cañada, ante los gritos de horror de Temari.

Neji dio un paso adelante movió con gran rapidez sus manos creando una turbulencia que se revolvió con el agua que había en la cascada.

Shikamaru solo sentía el aire que chocaba con su cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a algo pero no había nada solo aire.

De fondo los gritos de su esposa, cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que el suelo estaba cerca, -Te amo- alcanzo a Susurrar antes de darse cuenta que el duro suelo había sido reemplazado por un muy húmedo aire. ¿Es que se había salvado?.

Por un momento no podía respirar por el agua que había a su alrededor, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, la urgencia por aire ahora era mayor, no entienda que pasaba solo sentía los gritos de Temari, no quería sentirla así pero tampoco podía hacer mucho si no entendía que era lo que le pasaba.

Las imágenes poco a poco se volvieron difusas, la oscuridad lo rodeo por completo, sintió algo muy frío a sus espaldas, unas cálidas gotas rodar por sus mejillas y una voz dulce diciéndole.

-Abre los ojos, no me dejes sola-

Un largo momento de silencio, años para la rubia, que interrumpió con un golpe en el pecho del moreno.

-Vago Que Este No Es Lugar Para Dormir- le grito con la vista nublada

-Mujer, deja de gritar, ¿Que no vez que asustas a la bebe?-

-Torpe, me has asustado-

-Mujer fue solo un pequeño tropiezo-

Mientras esto ocurría en el bosque del Clan Nara en el palacio central de Konoha Tsunade sama se encontraba mirando desde su venta la inmensidad, con ambas manos entrelazadas a sus espaldas, llamo presurosa a su asistente quien en todos estos días se había tragado el mal humor de la rubia líder de Konoha.

-Shizune envía un masaje a la arena, indícale al Kazekage que el último de los prófugos ha sido capturado, que ahora el tiene que hacer algo con el problema que esta dando el consejo de su villa en relación a Temari san y su hija-

-Tsunade sama, ¿Cuando les dirá a Shikamaru kun y a Temari San las exigencias del consejo de la arena?-

-Si logramos arreglarlo entre el Kazekage y nosotros no se los diré nunca Shizune, esos ya han tenido mucho para tan poco tiempo, además el embarazo de Temari ha sido complicado no quiero que se preocupe mas de lo necesario-

-Tsunade sama ¿Quiere que adjunte los informes médicos de Temari en la carta para que Gaara Sama se los de al consejo para ver si de esa manera el consejo entiende que Temari san, no puede realizar ese viaje?-

-Adjunta los de la ultima revisión, los demás ya están en manos del kazekage, pero aun de esa manera el Consejo de Suna insiste en que la bebe tiene que nacer en su Villa, que al ser la única heredera de la dinastía Sabaku, para legitimarla como la hija de Suna Hime la pequeña debe nacer ella-

-Tsunade Sama pero la pequeña no resistiría el viaje, eso debe estar claro en todos los informes, ¿Por que no lo entienden?-

-Son asuntos políticos Shisune, Temari al momento de venirse a vivir al Konoha salio sin permiso del Consejo, solo con la autorización del Kazekage, como Princesa de Suna el consejo pretendía que se casara con algún hijo de algún político importante del consejo, pero finalmente esto no paso, tú sabes como son de tradicionalistas en Suna, y si la bebe nace en Suna el consejo tendrá poder por sobre lo que pase, como futura heredera del Kazekage-

-Pero no pueden presionar de esa manera, ¿Qué mas da donde nazca la pequeña?-

-Están presionando con la herencia de la pequeña, si la niña no nace en Suna, el Consejo dice que no solo no tendrá acceso a la herencia del Kazekage y que por derecho le corresponde, ellos amansan con no reconocerla y con ello la pequeña ni siquiera podría entrar a sus territorios, seria tratada como persona no grata en los terrenos del país del viento-

-Entiendo Tsunade Sama, pero ¿No seria bueno que ellos lo supieran?-

-No es tiempo de esto Shizune, tengo que ir a ver a Temari para verificar que este bien, mientras el Kazekage no diga otra cosa, esto no se lo diremos a ninguno de los dos- fueron las ultimas palabras de la Hokage en momento en que salía de su oficina.

Mientras en esos mismos momentos pero en Suna el joven pelirrojo miraba detenidamente su villa desde lo alto de la cúpula del palacio central de Suna.

La brisa hacia que su tunica bailara como la arena en el desierto, su hermano Kankuro se encontraba tras de el esperando la respuesta a la respuesta realizada hace unos minutos, pero Gaara solo permanecía en silencio.

-El consejo entrara en sesión dentro de 20 minutos Gaara, tienes que tener claro lo que harás-

El joven aparto sus cabellos de su cara, miro a su hermano detenidamente y le contesto –No te preocupes, se como solucionar este problema, no permitiré que usen a Temari y menos aun a nuestra sobrina-

Kankuro sonrió la seguridad en los ojos de su hermano le hacían saber que hablaba muy enserio.

Al momento de bajar de aquel lugar y caminar por los largos pasillos del palacio central de Suna, sus pasos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y seguros, ya nadie más se metería con su familia.

Las puertas del consejo se abrieron el pelirrojo entro al salón ante la reverencia de todos los presentes, el pelirrojo miro fijo al presidente de aquel consejo, a aquel sujeto no le quedo mas que moverse del lugar y dejarle su lugar al kazekage quien se sentó apoyo sus manos en su pecho e indico.

-Bien comencemos-

Las puertas del salón se cerraron, dejando a un preocupado Kankuro apoyado en la muralla esperando el resultado de esta, nadie lo movería de aquel lugar no hasta saber que sucedía-

En el hospital de Konoha la Hokage terminaba de realizar los últimos exámenes a Temari, mirando como el moreno tomaba la mano de la rubia y la miraba con preocupación pero más aun con un profundo e inmenso cariño.

-¿Me has escuchado Shikamaru?- Le dijo disgustada al ver que el joven no le había prestado la menos atención a sus palabra

-Si Tsunade sama, si la escuche-

-si es así repíteme lo que te acabo de decir-

Ante el silencio del joven y su mano derecha rascándose la nuca, Tsunade no pudo más que suspirar y decir irritada.

Te lo diré una vez mas pero no te lo diré una tercera vez ¿Me has entendido?-

-Esta bien Hokage Sama-

La Hokage respiro profundo y luego mirándolo con el seño fruncido le grito –REPOSOO-

Cuando se cercioro que tenia toda la atención del estratega sonrió y le dijo –Ella esta bien, que solo haga reposo dos días, por precaución y si lo se tienes esos dos días de permiso, luego veré como me los repondrás, quédate con tu mujer a cuidarla y que no se le olvide tomarse sus vitaminas-

Dijo mientras se sacaba los guantes y los tiraba en un cesto en un rincón de la habitación, mientras miraba de reojo como el genio ayudaba a la joven a levantarse y vestirse allá sabia que ambos se querían todo el mundo lo sabia, pero solo cuando los notaban en aquellos instantes era cuando se veía de verdad el profundo amor que se profesaban el uno con el otro.

Cuando el le ayudaba a ponerse su vestido y cuando ella, acariciaba su rostro y le sonreía tiernamente, cuando sus rostros se acercaban, tan lentamente que parecía que el tiempo se detenía, cuando podía sentir el aliento del otro en sus rostros, y todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y lo único importante era el aroma tan especial que desprendían sus cuerpos, cuando el sabor de sus bocas se mezclaban tan dulcemente que nada en la tierra podía ser tan dulce, ni tan especial, cuando la Hokage les gritaba –Ya lárguense de aquí antes que los tire a ambos por la ventana-

Para el moreno no había nada mas especial que ver a su problemática rubia sentada en la mecedora que se había esmerado en elegir especialmente para ella, y que a la luz de la ventana del cuarto de la bebe, con sus manos en la barriga y le contaba los pormenores de la vida junto a Shikamaru, como se conocieron, como se hicieron amigos, la historia de ese día era sobre una misión a la cual los enviaron a los dos solos, en la época en la cual los dos eran unos grandes amigos, misión en la cual se vieron en la obligación de convivir por 1 mes solos.

Si recordaba aquella misión ya que en medio de ella sus caracteres se encontraron de frente provocando una gran discusión de la cual estuvieron cerca de 1 semana sin hablarse mas que lo estrictamente necesario, ósea no mas de tres palabras al día y como la discusión solo logro incrementarse, ella le confesaba a su pequeña bebe que nunca se lo diría a su padre pero estaba muerta de celos ya que una linda chica hija de un importante político de la villa del arroz le coqueteaba descaradamente, -aunque el "despistado" de tú padre jamás se dio cuenta- le confesaba a su pequeña hija aun no nacida.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sonreír a Shikamaru ya que recordaba aquella misión y como la rubia le mostraba su mejor cara de disgusto cada vez que el se le acercaba, la verdad tenia que reconocer que las palabras de su esposa eran ciertas, él jamás se dio cuenta hasta ese momento.

-Si pequeña, lo que tu mamá dice es cierto yo jamás lo note hasta ahora, solo me interesaba arreglar las cosas ella, pero era y sigue siendo muy terca, al final lo arreglamos cuando nos quedamos encerrados en una cueva cuando nos regresábamos de la misión-

-Si tu padre no quiso hacerme caso cuando le dije que llovería y nos quedamos en esa cueva por dos días ya que no paraba de llover, hacia frío y no teníamos leña ya que estaba toda mojada-

-Si al final le convencí que se pusiera mi ropa antes que se agripara y para pasar la noche dormidos abrazados y fue hay que le pregunte que era lo que le pasaba, y me respondió que nunca lo entendería-

-Le dije olvídalo vago jamás lo entenderás, ¿estamos en paz?-

-Si mal no recuerdo mujer esa no fue una pregunta fue mas bien un ¡estamos en paz ¿entendiste?!

-No recuero que haya sido tan…-

-¿Agresiva? pues si lo fuiste y bastante, luego de eso fue que dormimos abrazados y jamás volvimos a tocar el tema.

Shikamaru se había inclinado y hablaba con la abultaba barriga de Temari, ella lo miraba con mucha atención, le encanta ver faceta tierna en el joven estratega, miro de reojo unas fotos que habían colgadas en la muralla toda la familia la de ella la de Shikamaru luego un minuto de silencio se produjo.

-Shika, ¿Que aremos con el problema del consejo?-

-Temari por esta vez, solo por ahora, dejemos que esto lo resultan los demás, eso lo están resolviendo Tsunade Y tu hermano, dejemos que ellos lo arreglen-

* * *

MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA,

HE TENIDO MUCHOS INCIMVENIENTES PARA ACTUALIZAR,

SOLO UN CAPITULO MAS Y ESTAMO LISTOS CON ESTE FIC,

AHORA ME PONGO A TRABAJAR EN EL OTRO. ^^


End file.
